


Astra

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Bittersweet Ending, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Spaceships, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: Через тернии - далеко-далеко
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Haikyuu Captains макси 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Astra

Звезда на огромном, во всю стену, экране обзорной палубы сияла белым светом. Он бился в глаза, словно кто-то забыл выключить прожектор. Кей смотрел сквозь этот свет, не щурясь, прямиком в сердце звезды, угадывающееся по очертаниям. Он мог бы выплыть наружу, в открытый космос, без скафандра, шлема и пятнадцати слоёв щитов разной степени защиты — никто бы не помешал ему, не на этом корабле.

Никто бы не помешал — и эта звезда, Сириус, ничего бы ему не сделала. 

— Ты чего тут?.. — донеслось сзади.

Кей обернулся на голос, на ходу пожимая плечами:  
— Ничего. Скучно.

Ямагучи ответил привычной лучезарной улыбкой. Кей припомнил их первую встречу — тогда он ещё не умел так улыбаться и был жалким жителем трущоб на одной из позабытых человечеством станций на краю Дельта-квадранта Млечного пути, а не капитаном вселяющего в имперцев ужас дредноута — и криво ухмыльнулся. Кей давно привык к телу, но улыбаться всё равно раз от раза не получалось, да и вообще мимика давалась ему в основном в негативном ключе. Слепить ехидную, насмехающуюся морду, стреляя в башку очередному безликому, облачённому в чёрное имперцу — это он умел, а вот улыбнуться по-человечески никак не выходило.

Впрочем, Ямагучи это не волновало. Он панибратски хлопнул Кея по плечу и спросил:  
— Хочешь, заскочим на территорию имперцев? У нас как раз заканчиваются запасы еды. До станции Альфа-девять-девять отсюда на пятом варпе рукой подать.

Кей склонил голову к плечу и прищурился. Свет Сириуса бил ему в спину и казался — разумеется, только казался: щиты корабля бы не пропустили ни капли тепла — почти горячим. Он подумал об Империи — для него война с ней была лишь развлечением в путешествии из одного края Вселенной в другой, но для Ямагучи и всего экипажа «Ворона» это была война за выживание. Война за свободу. За право существовать в достатке и радости, а не пахать на голубокровных всю свою жизнь, отвлекаясь лишь на еду и сон.

А Кей, несмотря ни на что, Кей к ним привязался. И хотел победить — вопреки всему.

Кивнув, он вновь обернулся к Сириусу — взглянуть на лишённого смысла существования сородича перед тем, как прыгнуть в варп. Тихо зашуршала закрывающаяся гермодверь, и стук сапогов Ямагучи стих.

— Варп-пять через пять минут, — послышался из динамиков мягкий голос Ячи. — Сядьте и пристегнитесь, пожалуйста. И ты, Цукишима, тоже — можешь хоть в обзорной, там есть сиденье.

Кей усмехнулся и, пожав плечами, отошёл в съеденный тенями угол, где одиноко ютилось кресло. Он пристегнулся и откинулся головой на спинку, прикрывая глаза. Под веками привычно вспыхивали искры — глаза каким-то образом замечали, что творится в голове. Кей не до конца понимал, как работало его тело, он не особенно помнил даже момент, когда его получил — в памяти отпечаталось только ощущение долгого-долгого путешествия и маленькой передышки с такими же, как он, соларами. Где эти разумные сородичи находились теперь, Кей не знал.

Впрочем, его это не волновало.

Корабль тряхнуло от прыжка, и Кей едва не приложился затылком об стену. Обзорная на секунду утонула в кромешной темноте, а затем её вновь разукрасил свет далёких звёзд. Альфу-девять-девять с этого ракурса не было видно. Кей отстегнул ремни безопасности и поплёлся на мостик.

*

Тецуро скучающе зевнул уже в триста четвёртый раз за последние двое суток. Он не спал, потому что смена была долгая — семьдесят два часа, — ел только уёбищные на вкус дешёвые сухпайки и таблетки кофеина, а ещё ему было смертельно, смертельно скучно. Девяносто девятая станция, в отличие от Терры, не изобиловала развлечениями, и за какие грехи его, Тецуро, команду отправили в эту жопу вселенной, где и конфликтов-то толком не случается, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

— Приближается неопознанный дредноут класса А, — донёсся до Тецуро сонный голос Кенмы. И тут же повисшее радиомолчание прорезалось громким голосом Инуоки:  
— Это же, мать его, Ворон-Падальщик!

Тецуро выругался и тотчас же подключился к радиосвязи:  
— Группа альфа, боевая готовность. Группа бета, по коням, попытайтесь сбить его или хотя бы скорректировать курс, чтобы тварь не протаранила нас нахрен. Кенма, ты знаешь, что делать.

— Они высадятся? — спросил Яку. — Зачем альфу мобилизуешь?

— Обсуждаешь мои приказы? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Тецуро, усмехнувшись, — я понятия не имею, что они будут делать: таранить нас, бить на поражение или всё-таки вырезать по одному. Поэтому и мобилизую всех. У нас под крылом больше восьмисот тысяч человек, мы обязаны их защитить.

— Понял. Готовить медотсек?

— Готовь.

Тецуро резво переоделся, прихватил из шкафа родную штурмовую винтовку, сорвался с места и выбежал из «Бури», оставшись в стыковочном отсеке станции. Отсюда сквозь слой атмосферных облаков было смутно видно приближающегося Ворона-Падальщика — по слухам, самый настоящий живой корабль, сконструированный мастерами по части подобных конструкций — орионцами.

— Он пытается стыковаться, — сказал Кенма, — разрешить?

— Х-ха, — Тецуро скрипнул зубами, — запретишь — он нас протаранит. Разрешай. Группа альфа, полная мобилизация. Стыковочный отсек, платформа девять.

Сам он оказался на девятой платформе раньше всех. Падальщик сел — весь матово-чёрный, словно сотканный из темноты — и всё замерло — кажется, даже звуки затихли.

— Говорят, у них на борту солар, — послышался голос Кевина. Тецуро видел его краем глаза, выглядывающего из-за ограждения. — Самый настоящий! Кто поймает его — тому, говорят, прямая дорога в верха.

— Так хочешь в верха? — усмехнулся Тецуро, — по-моему, тут веселее.

Наконец, Падальщик спустил на платформу трап. Тецуро напрягся, готовясь к жёсткому противостоянию, но вопреки всему, что о корабле и его экипаже говорили люди, ничего страшного не произошло. По трапу спустился парень лет двадцати пяти — весь светленький, не в масть кораблю, и без брони: в обычной футболке и синих джинсах.

— Это чё ещё за херня, — пробурчал Тецуро, — никакого веселья? Будем переговоры вести?

— Куро, давай ты включишь мозги, — тихим, поучающим тоном сказал Кенма. — Лучше переговоры, чем воевать со сраным Падальщиком нашим-то составом.

— А что не так с нашим составом? — возмутился Тецуро, — у нас все хороши, между прочим. Целых семьдесят человек, исключая тебя.

— Чего это ты меня исключаешь? — буркнул Кенма, — смотри, он белый флаг держит. Может, ты и правда без веселья обойдёшься.

Парень и правда держал белый флаг — но с таким видом, словно это не чистая белая ткань, а чьё-то грязное бельё. И даже с таким видом он был... ничего такой.

— А парнишка-то красивый, — пробормотал Тецуро, опуская оружие и поднимаясь из-за ограждения.

— Ага, — саркастично сказал Яку, неизвестно когда подключившийся к сети, — у тебя все красивые.

— Ты сомневаешься в моём эстетическом вкусе? — скептично спросил Тецуро, — нельзя так, Яку.

— Ты миловался с Тендо!

— Так, — нахмурился Тецуро, — а с Тендо-то что не так?

— Он арахноид!

Тецуро заржал, перемахивая через ограждение, стянул с головы шлем, опасливо глядя в тёмное нутро Падальщика и не упуская из виду парня с флагом, и сделал несколько шагов вперёд.

— Цукишима Кей, — протянул для рукопожатия руку парень.

— Куроо Тецуро, — прищурившись, ответил Тецуро, — зачем пожаловали, о легендарные революционеры?

— Провизия и вода. Было бы неплохо получить их — и вас, — Цукишима сделал ударение на последнем слове, — мирным путём.

Подавившись воздухом, Тецуро едва смог откашляться. Вопрос «чего?» вместе с не менее важным вопросом «какого хуя?» вертелись в голове, но он не стал их озвучивать — впрочем, вместо него их озвучила по радиосвязи вся остальная команда. Цукишима стоял напротив, как статуя, даже, кажется, не дыша, и мерзенько ухмылялся. Тецуро тут же захотелось пальнуть в него пару раз — превентивно.

— И с чего бы нам, — осторожно спросил он, — это делать?

Цукишима склонил голову к плечу каким-то совсем не человеческим жестом; зрачки его поплыли, расширяясь, словно он фокусировался на чём-то внутри Тецуро.

— Потому что мы сильнее? Сколько вас, — он пересчитал взглядом всех прячущихся в укрытиях парней, и Тецуро осознал, что он и правда не человек, — сорок? Ещё человек тридцать, полагаю, — кивок в сторону дока, — сидят в птицах. Нас попросту больше, да и вооружены мы лучше. Слухи про, — Цукишима скривился, — Падальщика не зря по миру ходят.

— И почему же вы тогда смилостивились и решили предложить нам сдаться? — полюбопытствовал Тецуро.

Цукишима пожал плечами:  
— Мой капитан не любит лишних жертв, особенно среди гражданских. А напади мы на станцию, жертвы были бы обязательно.

— И что, твой капитан просто взял и отправил тебя в толпу вооружённых имперских вояк? Не очень-то умный ход.

— Я вызвался сам.

Тецуро смерил его взглядом и пробормотал скорее себе, чем кому-то ещё:  
— Солар, говоришь... — а потом вскинул винтовку, уперев её в плечо, и осклабился: — Руки вверх, парень. Честно скажу, дерьмовый у вас был план.

Цукишима вздохнул с каким-то таким усталым, ничего хорошего не предвещающим выражением, и поднял руки вверх. Сказал — не Тецуро, а кому-то там, в корабле:  
— Слышал, Ямагучи? Дерьмовый был план. Надо было таранить.

Тецуро не услышал, что ему ответили; Падальщик поднял трап и взлетел, оставляя своего пассажира на съедение врагам. Тецуро с недоумением проводил его взглядом, заламывая Цукишиме руки и заковывая их в наручники. Тот скучливо зевнул, клацнув зубами, облизнул бледные губы и скривился так, словно сожрал лимон целиком.

— Это обязательно?

Тецуро проигнорировал его вопрос — заглянул в глаза, замечая, как они светятся, и кивнул сам себе: и правда, солар.

— Кенма, доложи Некомате: я поймал солара.

— «Я»? — скептично фыркнул в микрофон Кенма, — не «мы»? Впрочем, да, все лавры всё равно тебе достанутся.

Тецуро схватил Цукишиму за плечо и толкнул вперёд, давая альфе знак расходиться. Кевин любопытно выглянул из-за укрытия, снял шлем, встряхивая головой, как собака; Инуока бесстрашно шагнул к Тецуро ближе и принялся прыгать вокруг Цукишимы, рассматривая его, как любопытный экспонат.

— А чем солары от людей отличаются? — спросил Инуока. — Выглядит, как обычный человек.

— У них нейросеть состоит из фотонов, связанных друг с другом, — ответил Тецуро, — ну, во всяком случае, так говорили на парах по биологии.

— Мозги из света? — протянул Инуока. — Круто.

Тецуро кивнул и потащил Цукишиму к монорельсу, запихнул в вагон, ткнул пунктом назначения командный центр — там располагались камеры временного заключения — и потянулся. Всё ещё было скучновато — за исключением того, что они поймали солара, ничего и не произошло. Да и «поймали» — не то слово. Он же сам пришёл. И сдался сам, ничего делать не надо было.

— Я вот чего не понимаю, Цукки, — сказал Тецуро, поворачиваясь к Цукишиме, — они что, просто бросили тебя и всё?

Тот поджал губы и пожал плечами. Прикрыл глаза, втягивая носом прохладный воздух в вагоне. Тецуро подумал, что ему и дышать-то не очень надо — фотонам кислород для подпитки не нужен, верно? — и хотел было спросить, но вагон остановился, скрипнув, и отъехала в паз стальная дверь. 

— Пойдём, Цукки, — улыбнулся Тецуро, — тебя ждёт заключение, а потом суд, а потом снова заключение! Веселуха, правда?

— Уверен? — спросил вдруг Цукишима каким-то подозрительно серьёзным тоном.

— Ну да. А что, я неправ?

— Посмотрим.

Тецуро довёл Цукишиму до камер, запихнул в одну из них, ткнул в панель, набирая шестнадцатизначный пароль, ещё раз взглянул на него сквозь стекло — парень как парень, красивый, жалко, что враг. Спросил:  
— Вы правда думали, что мы сдадимся, едва завидев Падальщика?

Цукишима криво улыбнулся — улыбка совсем не коснулась холодных глаз.

— План был не в этом.

— А в чём?

Улыбка исчезла, будто её и не было. Цукишима откинул койку и лёг, закинув руки за голову — белая футболка задралась, обнажая плоский бледный живот без пупка — как у робота. Дорожка светлых волос начиналась внизу живота и пряталась ниже, под тканью джинсов. Тецуро моргнул, отворачиваясь, почесал в затылке, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и побрёл в диспетчерскую к Кенме, размышляя о разных странных вещах.

Почему солары не лысые? Почему солары — гуманоиды, а не, скажем, арахноиды какие-нибудь, как Тендо? Как солары вообще появились? Было интересно, но не настолько, чтобы штудировать учебники — к тому же, в учебниках информации по соларам было чертовски мало.

Кенма уже связался с Некоматой по выделенному каналу и вещал о пойманном в плен соларе.

— А вот и наш герой, — саркастично хмыкнул он, когда Тецуро шагнул в диспетчерскую.

В диспетчерской было привычно темно и жарко — Кенма ставил системе запрос на привычные тропические тридцать два и два. Некомата смотрел отчего-то хмуро и неулыбчиво.

— Солар, значит, — сказал он, — Тецуро, на Лилиум повезёшь его ты.

— Чё, правда придётся с верхами встречаться? — воссиял Тецуро, — круто!

Некомата дёрнул уголком губ и вздохнул почти по-отечески.

— Я сменил твоё звание с капитана на сборщика. Знаешь, кто такие сборщики? — Тецуро мотнул головой. — Даже не слышал ни разу? Это агенты, занимающиеся ловлей особо опасных преступников и существ, необходимых Империи. Под началом каждого адмирала есть пара-тройка сборщиков.

— А чё, просто капитану нельзя в верха?

— Просто капитану не покажут, что там творится. А тебе же интересно, верно? — улыбнулся, наконец, Некомата, — вот и посмотришь на нутро Империи своими глазами. Доложи мне потом, что насмотрел и что собираешься делать.

— Есть!

Некомата отключился, и Тецуро подключился к общему каналу связи:  
— Готовьте «Бурю» к вылету. Завтра летим на Лилиум.

*  
Кей лежал на подозрительно удобной для тюремной койки кровати и размышлял. План Ямагучи и Савамуры был, откровенно говоря, дерьмовый, но другого у них и не было, а Кею не дали подумать — потому что Кей, безусловно, всегда думал довольно долго, а времени у них было в обрез. Он припомнил разговор с генералом, подключившимся по видеосвязи как раз когда «Ворон» подлетал к станции.

Укай выглядел уставшим и встревоженным. Он ходил из угла в угол, заложив руки за спину, и желваки ходили у него на скулах — так сильно он стиснул зубы.

— Генерал, — спросил Ямагучи, — что случилось?

И генерал поведал им замечательную историю о том, как соларов ловят и используют в качестве ядер для живых кораблей — наподобие «Ворона», только посильнее. Маленькие, но сильные и не взрывоопасные ядерные батарейки — вот, кем они, солары, были для Империи.

— Что? — переспросил тогда Ямагучи, бледнея лицом. — Генерал, вы уверены?

— К сожалению, да. Информация поступила из проверенного источника.

И тогда к сети подключился Савамура, и вместе с Савамурой они придумали глупый, откровенно дерьмовый, но действенный план по спасению всех пойманных соларов при помощи Кея, тупых имперцев и «Ворона». Кей поапплодировал бы, если бы смотрел на это со стороны, но он был, собственно, главным героем этого плана, и теперь лежал и раздумывал: будут ли тупые имперцы достаточно тупыми, чтобы не проверить его на наличие жучков и доставить прямиком на охраняемый едва ли не половиной имперских сил Лилиум? Будет ли стелс-режима «Ворона» достаточно для того, чтобы пройти мимо целой армии живых кораблей?

Кей никогда не славился актёрским мастерством, но Куроо Тецуро, кажется, был достаточно глуп, чтобы поверить в то, что их с «Вороном» план по захвату станции провалился.

Спустя пару часов пришёл какой-то мальчишка — мелкий совсем, нашивка на куртке гласила «Кевин Граймс» — и, с пятой попытки введя на панели правильный пароль, вытащил Кея из камеры, волоча к монорельсу. Кей не особо сопротивлялся — шёл, куда вели, и в конечном счёте снова оказался в камере — только на этот раз на корабле. 

«Буря» изнутри была самой обычной, хотя и новёхонькой — ни капли не похожей на родного «Ворона», который был живым, менялся изнутри, открывал новые комнаты и выходы, где ему вздумается, менял помещения местами и вообще издевался над экипажем как только мог — над всеми, кроме Хинаты.

Хината каким-то невероятным образом умудрялся ориентироваться на «Вороне» как у себя дома, вне зависимости от изменений. Впрочем, он и сам был со странностями. Они все были со странностями, от людей до арахноидов. Из-за этого Кей к ним и привязался.

Он прикрыл глаза и попытался очистить разум от тревожных воспоминаний об экипаже. Сказал себе: план сработает, каким бы дерьмовым он ни был. План сработает, его даже Укай одобрил. План, мать его, сработает. Сработает.

Кей услышал шаги раньше, чем дверь в его камеру отворилась и в проход шагнул Куроо, и поэтому успел совладать с лицом раньше, чем его заметили.

— Поговорим, Цукки? — недружелюбно осклабился Куроо, плюхнувшись прямо на светлый пол и скрестив ноги.

— Не горю желанием, — отбрил его Кей, — уходите.

— Ну как это — «уходите», — пробурчал Куроо, — ты ж не у себя дома, Цукки. Давай поболтаем. Обещаю, что не буду спрашивать ничего про сопротивление.

— Да ну? — скептично отозвался Кей, — и о чём тогда разговаривать?

— О тебе.

Кей дёрнулся и заглянул Куроо в глаза — изжелта-карие с чёрными точками зрачков. Левый — бионический, догадался Кей, увидев на радужке электронные оранжевые сполохи. Догадался — и решил первым пойти в атаку, раз уж на то пошло.

— Где вы лишились глаза?

Куроо моргнул.

— Чего?

— Где, спрашиваю, вы лишились глаза? Левого. У вас вместо него ещё протез бионический стоит.

Он расплылся в улыбке, больше похожей на угрожающий оскал. Кей заметил почти невидный шрам у него на виске, уходящий вверх, в волосы, и, расслабив глаза, посмотрел сквозь — прямиком в нутро чужого черепа. Кроме мозга (удивительно, подумал Кей, у этого индивида есть мозг), там был имплант, соединённый с глазом и позвоночником.

— Ну так что?

Куроо почесал в затылке и пожал плечами:  
— Это долгая история.

— Ну, времени у нас полно. Этот корабль не рассчитан на большие варп-прыжки, так ведь?

— Почему мне начинает казаться, что это я в плену, а не ты?

Кей тихо рассмеялся. Закинув ногу на ногу, он смотрел на Куроо сверху вниз, но того это будто бы и не стесняло — он сидел себе на полу, барабаня пальцами по коленке, и, не стесняясь, разглядывал Кея.

— Я расскажу тебе, как я потерял глаз, а ты ответишь на мои вопросы, — сказал Куроо, — как тебе сделка?

Кей криво улыбнулся уголками губ:  
— Не особо заманчиво.

Куроо поджал губы и насупился, как ребёнок, у которого отобрали игрушку. Кей фыркнул:  
— Ну ладно, чёрт с вами. Задавайте свой вопрос.

Воссияв, Куроо вскочил на ноги и в одно мгновение оказался совсем близко. Кей едва не отшатнулся и лишь усилием воли заставил себя прикинуться равнодушным. В груди загудело тревогой сердце.

— Ты дышишь, так? — спросил Куроо, — зачем тебе дышать, если фотонной сети в твоей голове не нужен кислород?

Кей показательно вздохнул.

— Кислород нужен всем остальным клеткам моего тела. Я же не весь целиком из фотонов состою.

— А, — Куроо смерил его оценивающим взглядом и ткнул пальцем в плечо. — Тело. Точно.

— Ваша очередь, — напомнил Кей, — как вы лишились глаза?

— Это долгая история, — повторил Куроо, — если вкратце, то моё детство прошло в зоне военных действий между Империей и Альянсом. Там я лишился глаза, руки и раскроил себе череп. Меня спас имперец, заплатил за лечение, выходил, — и вот я здесь.

— Сколько вам было?

— Шесть лет. А сколько тебе лет, кстати?

Кей пожал плечами:  
— Я начал отсчитывать годы только совсем недавно. По вашим меркам этому телу где-то двадцать три года.

— «Этому телу»? — переспросил Куроо.

— Какое-то время я путешествовал бестелесно, — выдохнул Кей. — Но я смутно помню это время.

— Охренеть! Круто. Вы, солары, все такие?

— Я не знаю.

— То есть как это — «не знаю»?

Вздохнув, Кей откинулся затылком на стену и посмотрел в потолок. Светодиодная лента по его краю бросала рассеянные лучики света на стены. Кей расфокусировал взгляд и позволил свету литься внутрь себя.

— Я никогда не видел других соларов. Единственные сородичи, которых я встречал, — это звёзды. У нас схожая структура.

— Ты не встречал ни одного солара? — переспросил Куроо, — разве у вас нет, я не знаю, какой-нибудь родной планеты?

— Место, где мы родились, очень далеко отсюда, — сказал Кей, — мы, можно сказать, вечные путешественники — просто летим из одного края вселенной в другой, изредка задерживаясь в пути. Нам не нужно общение... Ну, было не нужно, сейчас, я полагаю, мы изменились.

— Как-то грустно это всё, — постановил Куроо, — вставай, пойдём хоть телек посмотрим.

— Не боитесь, что я сбегу?

— Куда? — фыркнул он, — да и, — он сощурился и вмиг стал похож на хищника перед прыжком, — «план был не в этом», верно?

В варп-прыжке экстранетом пользоваться было, разумеется, нельзя. Но у Куроо оказалась целая коллекция древних, ещё докосмических времён файлов с аниме — одно из них он и включил, усевшись на пол перед телевизором.

— Есть же диван, — недоумённо сказал Кей, — почему вы сели на полу?

— На полу удобнее, — фыркнул Куроо, — пол из-под тебя не уедет, а диван вполне может.

— Это же не пятый варп, трясти не должно, — пробормотал Кей.

Куроо рассмеялся:  
— Ну да. Но всякое случается, знаешь ли. Это у вас с живым кораблём никаких проблем, а наша «Буря» сама себя починить не может и склонна ломаться, порой даже посреди прыжка. И тогда, — он развёл руками, — хобаньки — резкое торможение и привет, неизведанные системы.

Кей сбледнул с лица. Идея остановиться посреди прыжка даже в первом варпе ему не нравилась ни капли — мало ли, куда занесёт. Он, безусловно, выживет даже в самой жёсткой жопе, но перспектива выживать посреди скучного тёмного космоса его вообще не радовала.

— Да не парься ты так, — Куроо хлопнул его по коленке, — ничего страшного, у нас странные инженеры, зато замечательный навигатор.

— Обнадёжили, ага, — едко отозвался Кей, стряхивая с бедра его ладонь и впериваясь взглядом в экран.

Куроо только улыбнулся.

*  
Цукишима — Цукки — был интересным собеседником, но заставить его что-нибудь рассказать было нереально сложно. Пока «Буря» плелась на варп-два через половину галактики к Лилиуму, Тецуро пытался разговорить своего пленника и заставить его разболтать хотя бы часть того плана, о котором он тогда говорил.

Только вот Цукки был непробиваемым, как щит из вибраниума. Он не реагировал на вопросы, которые касались Таинственного Плана (так его называл в своей голове Тецуро) и выдавал только ту информацию, которая касалась его самого или того, что они смотрели по телеку. Это было — ну, не сказать, чтобы ужасно, ведь Цукки был действительно интересным собеседником и мог пояснить за сюжет «Евангелиона», посмотрев его один раз.

Но к окончанию их долгой поездки длиной в двести двадцать три часа Тецуро так ничего полезного и не узнал. Зато к своему собственному ужасу обзавёлся большой, тёплой и совершенно неуправляемой симпатией к Цукки — ехидному, скрытному и постоянно проводящему между ними границу. Симпатия эта почти граничила с влюблённостью, и Тецуро одним только чудом ещё не перешагнул эту грань.

— Тут шифрованная передача, — сказал Кенма, когда они подлетали к Лилиуму, — приказ садиться по указанным координатам. Это с обратной стороны.

— Ну чё, садимся там тогда, — пожал плечами Тецуро.

Выведя Цукки из «Бури», он шагнул к гвардейцам. Те, заметив его и распознав в пленнике солара, схватили Цукки под руки и поволокли вперёд, в глубину станции. Лилиум был полон огромных мегаполисов, но это место на его тёмной стороне было почти что необитаемым — кроме гвардейцев, пары диспетчеров и роботов здесь никого и не было. И на орбите Тецуро тоже никого не заметил, несмотря на то, что обычно планета охранялась едва ли не третью имперских сил.

Он шагал следом за гвардейцами, сверля взглядом светлый затылок Цукки. Тот не сопротивлялся, повиснув на чужих руках, словно так и надо, и у Тецуро свербило где-то в груди от ощущения неправильности происходящего. На этой станции точно не было суда, и камер предварительного заключения тоже, — тогда почему его отправили сюда, а не в столицу Лилиума, Альбу? Что ему здесь вообще делать без суда и следствия?

И скольких — Тецуро поёжился, подумав об этом — скольких ещё соларов привезли сюда точно так же?

Потом он включил своего внутреннего оптимиста: да нет, тут всё, наверное, под землёй, холодно же пиздец, тёмная сторона, все дела. Но под землёй открылись лабиринты стерильно-белых коридоров и огромный док для строительства живых кораблей. Ни гражданских, ни судей, ни, собственно, судов. Цукки довели до камер и бросили в одну из них, тёмную, похожую на грязное подвальное помещение, — даже свет не включили.

Тецуро натянул на лицо самую дружелюбную из своих улыбок и хлопнул одного из гвардейцев по плечу.

— Слушай, дружище, — начал он, — я тут, это, новенький. Пояснишь, чё к чему? Я думал, на суд его, — он кивнул на Цукки, — везу.

— Не положено, — равнодушно ответил гвардеец.

— Да ладно тебе, — ещё шире улыбнулся Тецуро, поднимая брови, — с меня ящик лагера. Или пара бутылок орионского бренди, чё тебе больше нравится. М?

Из-за глухого шлема не было видно выражения его лица, но вскоре он всё-таки сдался: вздохнул, стянул перчатку и протянул для рукопожатия руку:  
— Квентис Алан.

— Куроо Тецуро, — Тецуро пожал протянутую руку, — так что, лагер или бренди?

— Лагер, — протянул Квентис, — ещё я не пил эту дрянь орионскую. Ты с Земли?

— Ага, — соврал Тецуро, — из Айовы.

— Я из мелкой итальянской провинции, ты таких мест, наверное, не знаешь. Но всё одно — землянин, нормальный, а не пришелец хренов. Этих, — он кивнул на камеру, где сидел Цукки, — мы используем в строительстве кораблей. Вон там, дальше, — Квентис махнул рукой в сторону дока, — целая верфь. Солары мелкие, ну, в соотношении с реакторами, а энергии столько же дают, если правильно подключить. Вот мы и используем их как ядра живых кораблей. Ну, вернее, не мы, а они — вышестоящие. Мне туда даже соваться запрещено.

— Ага, — повторился Тецуро, — ядра живых кораблей, значит.

Ему вдруг вспомнился цепкий взгляд Некоматы и его загадочные слова про «нутро Империи».

— А чё тебе, жалко его, что ли? — хохотнул Квентис. — Он же не человек, так, подделка.

— Подделка? — переспросил Тецуро, ощущая, как в груди поднимается знакомое раздражение.

— Ага, — горделиво ответил Квентис, — солары, говорят, просто путешествующие сквозь вселенную сгустки света. Почему бы и не использовать их?

Говорил ему Тендо, что Империя гниёт изнутри, а Тецуро и не поверил. Да и сейчас тоже верилось с трудом — но Цукки всё равно надо было спасать. Тецуро слишком привязался к нему, чтобы дать кому-то вшить его в корабль без суда и следствия.

Попрощавшись с Квентисом, Тецуро поспешил на «Бурю», споро переоделся в броню, так похожую на броню гвардейцев, надел шлем, прихватил пистолет и штурмовую винтовку, приказал всем готовиться к быстрому отлёту с возможным обстрелом и вновь спустился по трапу. На входе в подземелья его пропустили, потому что по званию он был сборщиком — спасибо предусмотрительному Некомате. Лабиринты коридоров расступались перед ним, являя новые и новые ветки, и везде были камеры, камеры, камеры, — Тецуро надеялся только на то, что они пусты.

Он оглушил пару всполошившихся гвардейцев ударом приклада по шейным позвонкам, подскочил к камере, в которую кинули Цукки и по памяти набрал пароль на двери.

— Привет, — хохотнул Тецуро, — я передумал, пошли обратно.

Цукки вздёрнул бровь и дёрнул уголком губ — не то хотел улыбнуться, не то просто от нервов. Сказал:  
— Отойди, — и, коснувшись двери, за пару минут переплавил её в броню.

— Это как? — удивлённо спросил Тецуро, но Цукки только махнул на него рукой:  
— Потом объясню. Может быть. Сейчас нам надо освободить остальных и валить отсюда, — а затем заговорил с кем-то ещё: — Слушай, мы задолбаемся взламывать пароли на каждой двери, может, тут есть какой-то центр, откуда управляются все камеры? Потому что камер тут дохрена. И достань мне карту этого места, наконец! Я не знаю, как, Хината, ты у нас главный по этим вещам, а не я!

Тецуро подключился к своей сети:  
— Фукунага, можешь достать карту этого места?

— Да запросто!

Карта развернулась перед левым глазом — правда, на ней были нанесены лишь коридоры и помещения без каких-либо пометок и названий. Тецуро ткнул пальцем в небо — выбрал помещение, в которое сходились все коридоры — и потащил Цукки за собой.

— Кенма, сможешь хакнуть систему?

— С каких пор мы воюем против империи, Куро? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Кенма.

— Откажешься? — вырубая очередного гвардейца, спросил Тецуро, — не буду винить.

Он услышал шуршание — это Кенма равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Не думаю, что мне понравится другой капитан. Хакну, так уж и быть. 

Тецуро довольно хохотнул. Впервые за последний год события вызывали предвкушение и интерес, а не бесконечную скуку. Впрочем, впервые же за последний год Тецуро тащил свою команду в пучину смертельной опасности. Кенма не был против, но что до остальных, он не знал. И всё равно — не мог остановиться. Как корабль в пятом варпе.

Если он остановится — его разорвёт.

— Куда мы бежим-то? — запыхавшись, спросил Цукки, — ты уверен, что нам надо именно туда?

— Я ни в чём не уверен! — воскликнул Тецуро, — но мне кажется, что нам надо туда. Поэтому мы бежим туда — не стоять же на месте!

— Скажи честно, ты дурак? — как-то почти смущённо спросил Цукки, — а если там не командный центр, а казармы гвардейцев?

— Ну, тогда мы умрём. Вместе. Смертью храбрых!

Цукки прошипел что-то нечленораздельное и попытался остановиться, но Тецуро поймал его ладонь, сжав её в своей, и за руку потащил вперёд. Ему отчего-то казалось, что останавливаться нельзя, а он доверял своей интуиции больше, чем всему остальному миру. Интуиция вопила: беги. Беги со всех ног, — только Тецуро не знал, от кого бежать.

Добежав до места, где сходились все коридоры, он спрятался за угол, выглянул наружу и выругался: вход в командный центр охранял Квентис и ещё четыре гвардейца.

— Слушай, — зашептал Тецуро, — если ты смог превратить дверь в броню, почему все остальные не могут сделать так же и освободить сами себя?

Цукки вытянул указательный палец:  
— Они слабее, — и следом вытянул средний, — если они так сделают, заорёт сирена и придут вооружённые гвардейцы.

— Ну круто, — шикнул Тецуро, — и как нам вырубить этих, чтобы они не подняли тревогу? Винтовка пиздец шумная, из пистолета я максимум двоих сниму, прежде чем гвалт поднимется. Я могу, конечно, заболтать Квентиса, но-

— Молчи.

— Чё это ты меня затыкаешь? — возмутился Тецуро.

Он услышал, как Цукки скривился:  
— Не могу думать, когда кто-то нудит на ухо.

— Я не нудю... нужу... ну... да бля, в общем, я не делаю этого!

— Молчи. И постарайся не думать, я слышу щёлканье синапсов в твоей голове.

— Какое ещё щёл-

— Да заткнись ты!

И Тецуро заткнулся. Постарался даже дышать размереннее и тише, хотя дыхание, казалось, Цукки совсем не мешало. Он стоял, замерев, как изваяние, а потом вдруг отмер, повернулся к Тецуро и вытянул руку:  
— Покажи винтовку.

Тецуро недоверчиво вытащил винтовку из кобуры и протянул её Цукки. Тот повертел её в руках, заглянул в дуло, подёргал затвор, покачал спусковой крючок — Тецуро успел весь известись, глядя на это представление.

— Что ты хочешь сделать с моей прекрасной?

— Глушитель, — отчеканил Цукки.

И — опять эта его магия над металлом — за полминуты намертво приплавил к любимой винтовке Тецуро увесистый глушитель.

— Хватит выстрелов на двести, так что сильно не распаляйся.

— А потом что?

— А потом сломается, — пожал плечами Цукки.

— Это моя любимая винтовка!

— Что тебе важнее — винтовка или чужие жизни?

Тецуро хотел ответить «винтовка», но вовремя успел заткнуться — как раз когда Квентис заметил копошение за углом. Высунувшись из-за укрытия, Тецуро почти бесшумно пальнул ему в голову и, едва он успел упасть, выстрелил несколько раз по остальным. Рухнули они, надо сказать, гораздо более шумно, чем он ожидал — они с Цукки оба замерли, ожидая, что на звук прибежит кто-нибудь ещё, но никто не появился.

— Идём? — спросил Цукки.

— Идём.

Помещение и правда — спасибо госпоже удаче — оказалось командным центром. Тецуро подскочил к консоли и подключил к ней омни-инструмент; экраны позеленели, и по ним побежали строчки кода — это Кенма взламывал систему. Тецуро нервно топал ногой, ожидая, когда он закончит. Цукки подошёл к нему и задумчиво спросил:  
— А ты придумал, как мы будем выбираться?

— Не-а, — ответил Тецуро, — как-нибудь. С божьей помощью.

— Ты совсем дурак, да? — неожиданно рассмеялся Цукки.

И тут же подключился по связи к своим:  
— Ямагучи, нам нужна будет огневая поддержка. Да, с земли. И с воздуха можно тоже, «Буре» придётся как-то взлетать. Можешь послать сюда Хинату, если он так рвётся, только чтоб он не подорвал тут всё к чёртовой матери.

— Странно, — фыркнул Тецуро, — ты используешь человеческие обороты речи, хотя ты солар. Никогда не встречал инопланетян, которые используют человеческие обороты речи.

— Я практически с самого рождения этого тела рос в семье людей, — ответил Цукки, — ничего странного.

— Кстати, а что, было другое? — спросил Тецуро, — ну, тело.

— Может, и было, — пожал плечами Цукки, — я не помню. Помню, что его не было, а потом оно вдруг появилось.

В ухо заговорил Кенма:  
— У них тут интересно, — сказал он, — чертежи какие-то... Я скачаю, ты же не против?

— Качай всё, что видишь, дружище, — фыркнул Тецуро, — грабить — так грабить.

— Всегда знал, что где-то внутри тебя спит разбойник.

— Благородный разбойник, между прочим!

— Ага, — равнодушно отозвался Кенма, — можете идти собирать урожай пленников, камеры открыты. Падальщик, кстати, хакнул локальную сеть корабля и подключился к чату, так что теперь мы на связи и я знаю, что ты с этим... Цукишимой. Влюбился, что ли? Не арахноид, так солар?

— С Цукки, — поправил Тецуро, проигнорировав остальные вопросы.

Кенма тяжело вздохнул:  
— Без комментариев.

Тецуро обернулся к Цукки и махнул рукой, улыбаясь — и надеясь, что тот увидит его улыбку:  
— Пойдём. Камеры открыты!

Цукки поспешил выйти из командного центра, прихватив с собой увесистую винтовку, принадлежавшую Квентису. Тецуро перешагнул гору тел, лежащих у входа, подумал, а потом запинал их в помещение, оставив за углом. Пятно крови осталось на светлом пластиковом полу, но с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Он пожал плечами, забрал с трупов два универсальных магазина, пристегнул к ремню и шагнул в один из коридоров. Обернулся на Цукки:  
— Разделимся? Два коридора на тебе, два на мне.

— Предлагаешь мне довериться, — он сделал ударение на этом слове, — имперцу?

— Я положительный персонаж, — отмахнулся от него Тецуро, — и правда не хочу, чтобы твои сородичи пострадали. Чтобы кто-либо вообще страдал. Я поэтому в войска и нанялся — чтобы людей защищать, вообще-то.

— Ага, одних защищаешь, других расстреливаешь. Ничего нового, — пожал плечами Цукки. Вздохнул: — А впрочем, валяй. Нам как раз рук не хватало.

С этими словами он нырнул в крайний левый коридор. Тецуро глянул на карту — оба коридора, оставленные на Цукки, обрывались тупиками, так что ничего страшного с ним там не случилось бы — и побежал в крайний правый. Тот, что посередине, шёл на выход, поднимаясь наверх, к поверхности земли, и его следовало оставить на потом.

Людей — или это были солары? — загоняли обратно в камеры гвардейцы. Их было всего человек пять — Тецуро справился с ними на раз-два, паля по слабым местам брони. Пробежав весь коридор и пооткрывав двери, он махнул рукой, призывая людей идти за собой, и пошёл вперёд. Глушитель пока ещё работал, как надо, но было ужасно подозрительно, что такую важную для Империи базу охраняло так мало людей.

— Кенма, — позвал Тецуро.

— Ну что?

— Почему тут так мало охраны?

Он почти слышал, как Кенма дёрнул уголком губ, расплываясь в заговорщицкой ухмылке.

— Ты что-то знаешь, — констатировал Тецуро, — вы заговор за моей спиной устроили, да?

— Не совсем за твоей спиной, — ответил Кенма, — ты — главный герой этого заговора. Некомата понадеялся на тебя — и не зря.

— Что значит «понадеялся»?

— Он увёл отсюда две трети войск, — Кенма вздохнул, — правда, не думаю, что это останется незамеченным.

— Бля. Ладно, даём ходу, пока никто сюда не вернулся!

Тецуро побежал вверх по коридору, изредка оборачиваясь себе за спину — бывшие пленники бежали следом за ним, и среди них, кроме тех, что были похожи на людей, была парочка арахноидов и несколько орионцев. Пожав плечами, Тецуро свернул в следующий коридор и тут же едва не поймал грудью автоматную очередь.

— В укрытие! — рявкнул он, прячась за стену и пересчитывая левым глазом количество целей — их было двадцать две, — твою мать, многовато.

Он высунулся из-за угла и пальнул по гвардейцам почти вслепую; послышалась ругань, кто-то свалился на землю. За спиной донёсся спокойный голос Цукки, и Тецуро стало как-то повеселее. Он перекатился за другую стену — об броню больно стукнулось несколько пуль, — пальнул по гвардейцам ещё раз и сменил магазин. Глушителю оставалось жить ещё где-то сотню выстрелов, и Тецуро понятия не имел, хватит ли ему этого количества, чтобы положить всех.

— Куроо, — крикнул Цукки, — насколько хорошо ваша броня защищает от радиоактивного излучения?

Тецуро пожал плечами: не знаю, мол.

— Ты хочешь тут ядерную бомбу подорвать или что? — спросил он, — минут пятнадцать в среднем корабельном реакторе продержится, потом всё, привет, лучевая болезнь.

— А системы жизнеобеспечения? — снова спросил Цукки, — отсутствие кислорода, высокое атмосферное давление?

— Ну часок-другой протянет. Чё ты хочешь сделать-то, объясни!

— Объяснять нет времени, — отрезал Цукки.

А потом — потом он своими руками создал звезду. Маленькую, яркую и самую настоящую — воздуха в коридоре резко не осталось. Тецуро глянул себе за спину — половина освобождённых стояла, как ни в чём не бывало; половина — в том числе все инопланетяне — была одета в созданную Цукки броню из этой странной дверной стали. Когда он успел их снарядить, Тецуро понятия не имел; впрочем, его это мало интересовало: куда больше его интересовали собственные системы жизнеобеспечения, орущие об крайне недружелюбной среде вокруг. Цукки метнул звезду в толпу гвардейцев и рявкнул:  
— Ложись!

А потом она бабахнула. Причём, здорово бабахнула: Тецуро успел восхититься, прежде чем на него посыпался потолок. Он резво подскочил, ощущая, как от давления сверху напрягаются мышцы ног и спины, помог подняться ещё парочке упавших и рванул вперёд, на ходу расстреливая всех выживших.

— Круто! — крикнул он, перепрыгивая через тела, — вот это ты имба, Цукки!

Цукки не ответил. Тецуро обернулся себе за спину и увидел, что тот еле волочит ноги, опираясь об полуразрушенную стену.

— Ты чего? Быстрее давай, тут же всё рухнет к хренам вот-вот!

— Не могу, — выдохнул Цукки, стягивая с головы шлем и бросая его на пол, — потратился. Идите вперёд, я догоню.

— Ну нет! — вспыхнул Тецуро. Всучил пистолет одному из инопланетян — самому резвому даже в тяжёлой броне, — идите, мы догоним. Там, скорее всего, никого уже не осталось.

И подхватил Цукки под руку, закидывая её себе на плечо. Потащил вперёд с бычьим упорством, матерясь на тяжёлую броню, тяжёлое давление атмосферы сверху и рушащийся потолок. Вынырнув в очередной коридор, он глянул в сторону дока, где, по словам Квентиса, располагалась верфь, посмотрел вперёд, туда, где почти буквально полыхал огнём, защищая освобождённых, какой-то рыжий парнишка, и резво зашагал туда, волоча за собой Цукки.

Гвардейцы, охранявшие выход наружу, давно полегли от здорового огнемёта. Цукки фыркнул:  
— Хината, чтоб тебя, хоть бы нормальное оружие взял, — и вздохнул как-то так тяжело-тяжело, что Тецуро сразу понял: надо его срочно тащить на корабль.

Ругнувшись, он остановился, обошёл Цукки, вставая перед ним, наклонился и приказал:  
— Запрыгивай.

Там, впереди, двумя лестничными пролётами вверх и парой сотен метров вперёд, его ждала «Буря». Цукки возразил что-то неразборчиво, но Тецуро проигнорировал все его слова — присел, схватил под бёдра и усадил себе на спину. Тонкие руки обняли шею, и Цукки — тяжёлый, блин — повис на Тецуро мешком, тяжело дыша. Скрипя зубами, тот встал и быстрым шагом — почти бегом — пошёл к трапу «Бури».

Подниматься по лестнице с Цукки на спине — вот, что было тяжелее всего. Остальное расстояние он преодолел в два счёта, прошёл через деконтаминационный отсек, где его с ног до головы облили сначала какой-то стрёмной пеной, а потом до кучи ещё и водой, мокрый доскакал до медотсека и, ругнувшись, ссадил Цукки на койку.

Корабль нещадно трясло под обстрелом, по коммуникатору тихо, цензурно ругался Кенма, пытаясь взлететь. Куроо услышал «варп-три через минуту, лучше пристегнуться» и проигнорировал это предупреждение, переводя взгляд на Цукки.

— Что с ним? — обеспокоенно спросил Яку.

Тецуро пожал плечами:  
— Не знаю. Сказал, что потратился. Он запустил сраный ядерный фаерболл в толпу гвардейцев! Ты смыслишь что-нибудь в физиологии соларов? Он, кажется, отрубился.

И правда — Цукки лежал на койке, и глаза его были закрыты. Светлые ресницы трепетали, тонкие руки мелко дрожали.

— Кенма, — позвал Яку, — свяжись с Падальщиком. Они там должны знать, как его реанимировать.

Кенма прошипел что-то нечленораздельное, похожее на «некогда, как бы, мы тут под обстрелом», но через минуту всё-таки отозвался:  
— Я выведу тебе врача на главный экран, общайтесь.

Врач оказался громким резвым парнем по фамилии Нишиноя. Увидев состояние Цукки, он выругался и спросил:  
— У вас есть редкоземельные элементы? Уран, плутоний? 

— Откуда им взяться в медотсеке?

— Вот будут у вас в команде солары — появятся! Блядь, тогда не знаю... Ему нужна доза в пару кубиков хотя бы внутривенно. Желательно, в те сосуды, которые сообщаются с первым сердцем.

— Я как ему металлический уран в вену запихну?.. — спросил Яку. — Стой, что? У него два сердца?

— Берёшь и херачишь суспензию! Уран там, правда, в оксид превращается, но это не суть. На водной или омнигелевой основе, лучше, конечно, на водной, с электролитами. И давайте побыстрее, он рассыпаться может, пока мы тут лясы точим!

Тецуро метнулся в инженерный отсек за ураном и, запыхавшись, прибежал обратно. Тонкий металлический брусок в герметично запаянном пакете был распечатан осторожными руками Яку и помещён вместе с водой и электролитами в измельчитель.

— Что за кухня, — ругался Яку себе под нос, — понятия не имею, что творю.

— Твори давай побыстрее, — поторопил его Тецуро, — я не знаю, что тот парень имел в виду под «рассыпаться», но это явно не что-то хорошее.

Яку зарядил в шприц упомянутую «пару кубиков» и подошёл к бездыханному Цукки, ухватив его за запястье, расчерченное синими венами.

— И какая из них, по твоему мнению, идёт к «первому сердцу»? — спросил Яку, — помогай, раз уж тут стоишь, не одному же мне ошибаться.

— А если сразу в сердце зарядить? — спросил Тецуро.

— А я ебу, что ли, где у него сердце? — в сердцах воскликнул Яку — и воткнул шприц в самую крайнюю вену на сгибе локтя. — Будем надеяться, что попал. А теперь надо убрать эту гадость из медотсека и вымыть тут всё.

— Ты только что обозвал Цукки «гадостью»?

Корабль тряхнуло на переходе в варп, и всё, наконец, затихло.

— Да сдался мне твой Цукки, Тецуро, — фыркнул Яку, — я про уран. Надо будет заскочить на чай к этому Нишиное, поболтать за биологию соларов. Он, кажется, побольше имперских биологов знает.

— В тебе воскрес интерес к биологии? — улыбнулся Тецуро.

— Он и не засыпал, — отмахнулся от него Яку, — всё, иди уже отсюда, проснётся твой Цукки — я доложу.

Тецуро кивнул и ушёл, напоследок потрепав Цукки по волосам. Руку ещё долго жгло это прикосновение — тепло на ладони пережило несколько варп-прыжков и общую с Падальщиком высадку на какой-то необитаемой терре в системе Кайю. Тецуро вышел наружу размяться — мышцы у него болели после забега с Цукки на закорках — и нос к носу встретился с капитаном Падальщика.

— Как он? — спросил молодой совсем и кажущийся неуверенным в себе капитан.

— Цукки? — переспросил Тецуро, — не знаю. В себя ещё не пришёл.

Капитан обернулся через плечо и позвал Нишиною — тот резво подскочил к ним.

— Ноя, пожалуйста, сходи проведай Кея, — мягко сказал капитан, — найдёшь медотсек?

— Найду! — воскликнул Нишиноя — и ускакал.

— Вы, полагаю, капитан «Бури», — обратился, наконец, капитан к Тецуро как положено. — Моё имя Ямагучи Тадаши. Думаю, Империя не простит вас после этой выходки, посему предлагаю вам перейти на, — он усмехнулся, — светлую сторону силы.

— Цитируете древнее кино? — удивился Тецуро, — уважаю. Я никогда не был сильно привязан к Империи, честно говоря, однако я обязан жизнью имперцу, и на какой стороне окажется он, на той буду и я.

— Что за имперец? — спросил Ямагучи.

— Некомата Ясуфуми.

Динамик в ухе зашипел налаживаемой связью. Тецуро жестом попросил Ямагучи подождать и отошёл на пару шагов, морщась от помех.

— Как дела, шкет? — услышал он голос Некоматы. — Познакомился уже с новыми соратниками?

— Это с какими ещё новыми соратниками? — подозрительно спросил Тецуро, косясь на Ямагучи.

— Ворон-Падальщик не с вами? — с тревогой в голосе спросил Некомата, — надо связаться с Укаем, может, с ними что-то произошло...

— А, — сказал Тецуро, — Падальщик. Они наши новые соратники? С каких пор вы воюете за Сопротивление?

— С тех самых, — туманно ответил Некомата, — я сброшу тебе пару файлов, прочитаешь — сам поймёшь. — В динамике снова послышались помехи. — Ладно, я не могу сейчас долго говорить. Увидимся ещё, если ты, конечно, не совсем дурак.

Омни-инструмент пиликнул уведомлением о новой почте. Тецуро открыл присланные Некоматой документы, пролистнул пару страниц, читая по диагонали, и подумал: ну да. Сопротивление после таких новостей казалось как-то... чище. Оно, во всяком случае, не устраивало показательных чисток от инопланетных рас и не казнило людей по политическим статьям.

И не использовало соларов в качестве ядер для своих кораблей.

Наушник в ухе опять заговорил голосом Кенмы:  
— Слушай, позови главного инженера с Падальщика. У нас тут Лев увидел чертежи этих кораблей и сейчас коньки отбросит, если не обсудит это с кем-нибудь, а у них этот рыжий тоже вроде такой же... бешеный.

— Я бы сказал «ебанутый», — фыркнул Тецуро, — ладно, ща. Цукки там, часом, не проснулся ещё?

— Согласно моим данным, нет.

Тецуро подошёл к Ямагучи и улыбнулся как можно более дружелюбно. Протянул для рукопожатия руку:  
— Ну что, принимайте новеньких. И можете позвать своего главного инженера? Наш там что-то нашёл и сидит в полном восторге, а обсудить не с кем.

Ямагучи робко улыбнулся, пожал руку, связался с кем-то по связи, и вскоре из Падальщика выбежал тот самый рыжий — только на этот раз без огнемёта. Тецуро вздёрнул бровь, провожая его взглядом, и пожал плечами — всё равно они теперь союзники, авось друг друга не перебьют. К тому же, дружелюбнее Льва не было, кажется, никого во Вселенной.

— Кей вам доверился, это... — Ямагучи запнулся, — необычно для него. Но мы — я имею в виду Сопротивление — не можем вот так просто взять и довериться вам без проверки.

— Проверки? — переспросил Тецуро, — как вы собираетесь нас проверять?

— Посидите на планете, пообщаетесь с генералом, — туманно ответил Ямагучи, — Потом вам, может быть, выдадут нормальный корабль.

— А что не так с «Бурей»? — обиделся Тецуро.

— Она не сможет воевать против имперских дредноутов, — ответил Ямагучи, — а мы именно этим и занимаемся, освобождая галактику.

Тецуро кивнул. Разговор зашёл в тупик, и Ямагучи, махнув на прощание рукой, ушёл обратно в свой корабль. Тецуро размялся, навернул кружок по пересечённой местности вокруг «Бури» и уселся на землю, глядя в тёмное ночное небо, полное звёзд.

*  
Голова болела нещадно. Кей проснулся и со стоном сел, ощущая тяжесть во всём теле и неприятное покалывание в груди, там, где гудело сердце. К нему тотчас же подскочил Ноя, запищал приборами у лица, и Кей, поморщившись, отмахнулся от него, как от мухи:  
— Отстань.

— Эй! — воскликнул Ноя, — я о тебе забочусь, вообще-то!

— Эта мне ваша забота, — скептично пробормотал Кей, и тут же собрался, — как остальные?

— Живы, здоровы, радуются жизни! — отрапортовал Ноя, — ты один так неосмотрительно потратился, что чуть не рассыпался на руках у наших новых друзей.

— Ври больше, — фыркнул Кей, — если бы я тут посыпался, ты бы быстренько засунул меня в реактор «Бури».

— А так можно было? — спросил кто-то справа; Кей обернулся и увидел ещё одного врача, куда более спокойного, чем Ноя.

— Можно, — ответил Кей, — но ядро «Бури» пришло бы в негодность. Уран, который вы мне вкололи, тоже не совсем верное решение, — он вздохнул, — мы питаемся энергией звёзд.

— То есть, если тебя выкинуть в открытый космос, ты будешь жрать звёзды? — скептично спросил незнакомый врач, — как?

— Сложно объяснить, — хмыкнул Кей, — возможно, я не смогу поглотить звезду целиком, но часть её энергии я в любом случае аккумулирую... Как солнечная батарея, к примеру.

— Круто. Я Яку, кстати. Яку Мориске.

— Цукишима Кей. Ноя, мне уже можно встать и идти или ты собрался тыкать в меня чем-нибудь ещё?

— Иди, иди, — буркнул Ноя, рассматривая данные датчиков, — всю инфу, которая мне нужна, я уже собрал. Это правда, кстати, что ты запустил в имперцев пульсаром?

— Это был не пульсар, а маленькая газовая звёздочка, — поправил его Кей, — заряди я в них пульсаром, от планеты бы ничего не осталось. И от меня, вполне вероятно, тоже.

— Круто!

— Нет.

— Да ну тебя.

Кей с трудом поднялся, снимая с себя остатки тяжёлой брони, потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы, вдохнул резкий медицинский запах антисептиков и омни-геля и шагнул к выходу.

— Поблагодари Тецуро, — сказал Яку, когда дверь на выход с шуршанием отворилась, — он тебя сюда на своём горбу притащил.

— Обязательно, — кивнул Кей, — бывайте.

Он поплутал коридорами «Бури» и, наконец, нашёл выход наружу. Корабль приземлился на неизвестной Кею терре, посреди подозрительных пурпурно-зелёных джунглей, полных грибов и ткани мицелия. Кей спустился по трапу, присел на корточки и сорвал маленький грибочек, задумчиво рассматривая его со всех сторон.

— Не советую его есть, — донеслось из-за спины.

Кей обернулся и увидел Куроо. Тот стоял, запыхавшись и уперев руки в колени, и медленно, размеренно дышал, глядя перед собой.

— Даже если гриб ядовит, навряд ли он принесёт мне много вреда, — попытался улыбнуться Кей.

Улыбка вышла паршивая, но Куроо всё равно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Он не ядовитый, — сказал он, — просто на вкус как дерьмо.

Кей тихо рассмеялся, замечая, как взгляд Куроо неуловимо изменился с просто любопытного на восхищённый. Он подошёл ближе, остановившись в шаге от Кея, и склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая его с лёгкой улыбкой на лице.

— А охрененно ты в них, — он облизнул губы, — пульсаром запустил.

Кей вздохнул и закатил глаза:  
— Это был не пульсар, а маленькая газовая звёздочка.

— И всё равно — охрененно. Ух, если б я так мог!..

— ...то потратился бы в пепел в первые лет пятнадцать своей жизни, — продолжил за него Кей, — не стоит. К тому же, теперь мне — впервые за последние шесть лет — нужна звезда.

— Звезда? — переспросил Куроо, — зачем?

Кей сощурился и слепил на лице заговорщицкую ухмылку:  
— Чтобы её сожрать, — и в глазах Куроо отразился такой восторг, что он опешил.

— Ты умеешь есть звёзды?! Охренеть! А покажешь?

— Да что там показыва-

— Полетели сейчас же! Давай, — Куроо подтолкнул Кея в спину, — давай, залазь, полетели! Эту звезду трогать не будем, планету жалко, но тут рядом вроде была вообще пустая система! Полетели, ну? — он состряпал умоляющее лицо, — пожалуйста?

Кей вздохнул.

— Сейчас. Мне надо переговорить с Ямагучи, для начала.

— Хорошо. Только возвращайся, ладно?

— Ладно, ладно.

Кей шагнул на трап «Ворона» и услышал давно ставший родным звук работающих двигателей и гул электричества в проводах. «Ворон» мягко провёл его через деконтаминационный отсек и выделил короткий путь на мостик, где и нашёлся Ямагучи. Хинаты не было слышно, и рыжий затылок не мелькал ни в окнах инженерного отсека, ни у Кагеямы в научном.

— Куда ты дел Хинату? — спросил Кей вместо приветствия.

Ямагучи вздрогнул и обернулся, а следом, узнав в обладателе осипшего голоса Кея, расплылся в мягкой улыбке.

— Это ты. Живой?

— Отчасти.

Ямагучи тихо рассмеялся и ответил на первый вопрос:  
— Хината в «Буре», обсуждает вот это, — он кивнул на чертежи, развернувшиеся на экранах, — с их главным инженером.

Кей подошёл к экранам.

— Привет, Ячи.

— Цукишима, — с улыбкой кивнула Ячи, — как жилось за пределами «Ворона»?

— Терпимо. Не все имперцы, оказывается, сволочи.

— Ну так они больше и не имперцы, — рассмеялась она, — Империя таких не любит.

Припомнив живого и деятельного, а ещё совершенно безбашенного Куроо, Кей усмехнулся и кивнул:  
— Ну да. Чего там в чертежах?

Ячи пожала плечом:  
— Корабль какой-то. Я в этом ничего не смыслю, сам знаешь. Спросишь у Хинаты, когда вернётся.

— А, — сказал Кей, поворачиваясь к Ямагучи, — кстати, об этом.

— Хочешь переехать на «Бурю»? — спросил тот, — я ожидал этого.

— Никакого переезда, — отбрил его Кей, — просто Куроо... — он запнулся.

Фраза «просто Куроо хочет посмотреть, как я ем», звучала донельзя глупо, особенно от него. Он не был человеком с их чувствами, или арахноидом с их любопытством, или даже орионцем с их «связями». Он мог привязаться к кому-нибудь на уровне привычки, но Куроо не был... привычным. Куроо был интересным и капельку захватывающим, похожим на таинственные туманности на самом краю галактики.

— Иди давай, — как-то так понимающе улыбнулся Ямагучи, — пока без тебя не улетели.

И Кей зашагал к выходу. Куроо всё ещё тёрся возле «Бури», рассматривая какую-то траву и причитая не то с кем-то по коммуникатору, не то просто себе под нос:  
— Табак! Тут есть табак! Настоящий! Пиздец, я в последний раз курил нормальный земной табак лет в шестнадцать. На корабле есть бумага? Хотя я и без бумаги могу...

— Не думаю, — подкрался к нему сзади Кей, — что целесообразно курить непроверенный инопланетный табак. И вообще — курить.

— О, — Куроо повернулся к нему и разулыбался, — ты вернулся! Я думал, ты струсил.

Кей скривился:  
— Хорошего, однако, вы обо мне мнения.

— Ай, неважно! — отмахнулся Куроо. — У тебя есть бумага?

— Даже если бы и была, я не хотел бы участвовать в непреднамеренном убийстве нашего нового союзника. Откуда вы вообще знаете, что эта трава — нормальный, как вы выразились, земной табак?

Куроо махнул рукой с омни-инструментом, в котором, разумеется, был сканер:  
— Так я же отсканировал! Структура листьев такая же, как у земного табака. И состав такой же!

— Слышал, на Терре его больше не выращивают.

— Ага, — подтвердил Куроо, — и на Земле тоже. «Курение вредит вашему здоровью» и всё такое. Да и недёшево это теперь — мир захватили вонючие электронные аналоги.

— А этот ваш табак, стало быть, не вонючий.

— Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть!

— Или понюхать, — съязвил Кей.

Куроо вопреки всем предупреждениям — коих, Кей был уверен, было много и со стороны его товарищей с «Бури» — нарвал кучу листьев и, прижав их к груди, зашагал вверх по трапу.

— Поднимайся, Цукки, чего ждёшь!

Кей фыркнул — прозвище ему ни капли не нравилось — и шагнул следом за Куроо. Тот привёл его в камбуз, сунул листья в машину для лиофилизации, установил нужные параметры на терминале и запустил процесс. Машина загудела, листья начали принимать коричневый оттенок и вскоре высохли; тогда Куроо выгреб их из контейнера, поколдовал, измельчая вручную кухонным ножиком, завернул рубленый табак в полусухой табачный лист, заклеил и сунул в рот, озираясь по сторонам.

— Что-то забыли? — едко спросил Кей.

Куроо некрасиво выругался, а потом состроил такое грустное лицо, что Кей сдался — коснулся пальцами кончика самокрутки, подпаляя её, и отступил на шаг.

— На меня не дымите.

Куроо затянулся, закатывая глаза от удовольствия, и расплылся в улыбке, выдыхая дым в сторону работающей вытяжки.

— Ты и такое умеешь? — спросил он как-то по-странному мягко, — имба ты всё-таки, Цукки.

— Поджёг сигарету — и сразу имба? — скептично отозвался Кей, — странные у вас понятия о силе.

Куроо облокотился задницей на разделочный стол и запрокинул голову, глядя в светлый полимерный потолок.

— Ну, ты ж не только это умеешь. Пульсаром, вон, в гвардейцев зарядил.

Кей вздохнул и тихо возразил:  
— Я же уже говорил вам, что это был не пульсар...

— Да какая разница? Главное-то в том, что это было типа, — Куроо всплеснул руками в воздухе: — БАБАХ!

— Ага, и теперь мне впервые за шесть лет нужна подпитка, иначе я рассыплюсь, как древняя книжка.

— Ну так и полетели! — воскликнул Куроо и ткнул в омни-инструмент, связываясь с мостиком: — Кенма, полетели куда-нибудь, где нет обитаемых планет! — а потом вдруг поиграл бровями, заглядывая Кею в глаза, — Солар у нас на борту немного проголодался.

Тот приложил руку к лицу, пряча под ладонью глаза, и пробормотал скорее себе, чем Куроо:  
— Какой же вы всё-таки пафосный.

— Ага, — согласился тот и ткнул окурок в мусорку, — пойдём, я тебе мостик покажу?

Пожав плечами, Кей последовал за ним, всё ещё ощущая горьковатый запах табачного дыма. На просторном, не по размеру корабля мостике в кресле пилота сидел неулыбчивый парень, лениво играя на экранах в аркаду ещё докосмических времён. Куроо хлопнул его по плечу, и он дёрнулся, поджав губы, и обернулся к Кею.

— Знакомься! Козуме Кенма, царь мостика, наш пилот. Второго пилота нет, поэтому он за двоих. Ещё он начальник отдела коммуникаций и навигатор. Ну и хакер классный.

— На все руки мастер, — фыркнул Кенма.

Кей криво улыбнулся:  
— Большая ответственность.

Кенма сощурился, блеснув острым, как лезвие, взглядом, и недоверчиво кивнул. Спросил, повернув голову к Куроо:  
— Так мы вылетаем, Куро? Я нашёл нужную звезду.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь, — фыркнул Куроо, — полетели.

Кенма закрыл аркаду и забегал пальцами по кнопкам. «Буря» загудела двигателями и взлетела, минуя атмосферу планеты, прямиком на орбиту. Следом за ней — Кей видел это на экранах — взлетел и «Ворон».

— Варп-прыжок через минуту, — сообщил Кенма по связи, отправляя координаты звезды «Ворону».

Спустя пару минут они оказались в пустой системе с жёлтым карликом в центре. Кей взглянул на звезду и перевёл взгляд на Куроо:  
— Проводите меня на выход?

Куроо кивнул и шагнул к выходу с мостика, провёл Кея коридорами к грузовому отсеку, ткнул ладонью в сканер возле гермодвери, и та отъехала вверх, пуская Кея в мини деконтаминационный отсек. Тот надел имперскую броню — она села на него, как влитая — и прыжковый ранец, проигнорировав шлем, и шагнул, наконец, к выходу. Звезда гудела совсем близко — Кей слышал её тихое мелодичное пение.

— Закрывайте, — сказал он.

— А шлем?

— Мне не нужно.

Куроо смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, но всё-таки закрыл гермодверь, набирая защитный код на панели и открывая следующую, в открытый космос. Кей набрал полную грудь воздуха, и дверь с шипением открылась, выпуская его к звезде. В глаза ударил яркий свет, но Кей его будто бы и не заметил — напряг мышцы спины, запуская ранец, подлетая всё ближе и ближе, пока звезда не опалила жаром его лицо.

Тогда он раскинул руки и принялся пить её — тянуть на себя раскалённый газ. Звезда завыла, сопротивляясь, и Кей усмехнулся, напрягая все свои силы, чтобы побороть её гравитацию. Он стал тяжелее в несколько тысяч раз, и кости его заскрипели под этой тяжестью — с телом есть звёзды было совсем неудобно. Жёлтый карлик, наконец, поддался — газ потянулся к Кею, собираясь вокруг, и Кей втянул его в себя, ощущая, как довольно гудит в груди раскалённое сердце.

Напитавшись, он вновь напряг спину, запуская ранец, и полетел обратно в открытую камеру мини-декона, одновременно с этим облегчая собственное тело. Тёмная материя клубилась вокруг, и Кей видел, как она льнёт к нему, словно домашняя кошка. Когда он остановился в камере декона, окно в космос закрылось, пена и тёплый пар обволокли Кея облаком, а потом рассеялись, и он, наконец, смог вновь ступить на палубу «Бури».

— Это! Было! Охуенно! — подскочил к нему Куроо. — Ты буквально сожрал её! Охренеть!

Кей вздохнул. Хината в первые два раза реагировал почти так же, только ещё скакал вокруг, как умалишённый, и на пару с хладнокровным, но тоже полным тихого восторга Кагеямой тыкал в Кея приборами. Куроо был без приборов, но руки всё равно при себе не удержал — хлопнул Кея по плечу, а потом вдруг обнял.

— Классно. Блин, классно! — всё восторгался он, — а что ещё ты умеешь?

— Да ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Кей, — холодный ядерный синтез, увеличение массы тела без увеличения её объёма. Всё.

И тогда Куроо спросил уже привычный Кею вопрос:  
— А как?

Кей фыркнул и пожал плечами.

— Откуда я знаю, — ответил он, — я не изучал соларов. Можете попробовать спросить у Нои или Кагеямы, они с радостью поведают вам о своих теориях.

Замерев, Кей вслушался в гул двигателей корабля, так непохожий на похожий на сердцебиение гул «Ворона», и вдруг этот тихий звук оборвался голосом.

— Цукишима! Эй, Цукишима! Цукки!

Кей поморщился, узнавая в голосе Хинату, и обернулся на звук — тот приближался с явным намерением сделать что-то, и Кей на всякий случай отошёл на шаг, прячась за Куроо.

— Чего тебе надо?

— Я! — воскликнул Хината, — то есть, мы!!! Со Львом и Кагеямой! Нашли, как сделать Очень Крутую Штуковину!

— Что ещё за Очень Крутая Штуковина, — скривился Кей, — и при чём тут я?

— Ядро двигателя на основе солара! Только надо подкорректировать кое-что, чтобы соларам не было больно и всё такое, но это не особо важно, суть в том, что! — он вытянул указательный палец, — мы можем из него построить Огромного Боевого Робота! По тем чертежам, что мы спёрли в прошлом году!

Повисла тишина. Хината смотрел на Кея, и из его полных восторга глаз едва не сыпались искры. Кей потёр пальцами виски и тихо проговорил:  
— Всё ещё не понимаю, при ём тут я.

— Как это — причём? — возмутился Хината. — Ты будешь ядром! Ещё нам нужен хороший пилот, разбирающийся в экзоскелетах...

Тут влез Куроо:  
— Я разбираюсь в экзоскелетах! Пилотировал FU-4444.

— Эту хреновину? — Хината рассмеялся, — ну, тогда ты точно пойдёшь! Только надо будет проверить вас двоих на совместимость...

— На какую ещё, — осторожно спросил Кей, — совместимость?

Хината воссиял и принялся нескладно вещать о том, как в Огромном Боевом Роботе пилот и ядро синхронизируются, подключаясь к системе, и могут общаться телепатически, как орионцы.

— Технологию, кстати, тоже у орионцев скатали, — добавил Хината уже серьёзнее, — надо будет освободить бедолаг из блокады, наконец, но Дайчи с Укаем что-то всё откладывают. Ладно! — он обогнул Куроо, хлопнул Кея по плечу и поскакал на выход, — бывайте, я обратно в инженерный!

Кей проводил его взглядом и вздохнул. Хината был бешеным, неуправляемым, совершенным сорвиголовой, особенно, когда дело касалось инженерных и боевых задач. За это, впрочем, Сопротивление его и ценило. В паре с Кагеямой они усовершенствовали живые корабли до уровня «Ворона», а уж в тройке с ещё одним, без сомнения — если уж он понравился Хинате — безбашенным инженером они смогут и горы свернуть, и Огромного Боевого Робота построить.

Только вот ядром этого робота Кею быть не хотелось. Особенно экспериментальным.

— Как люди? — спросил Кей, не поворачиваясь к Куроо, ощущая его присутствие за левым плечом, — всё в порядке?

— Какие люди? — переспросил Куроо и тут же сориентировался, — а, те, кого мы спасли. Они в порядке, отдыхают в спаскапсулах — в каютах им места, к сожалению, не нашлось. Хочешь проведать их?

— Хочу.

Куроо шагнул вперёд, накрывая рукой плечи Кея, и подтолкнул его в сторону спаскапсул:  
— Вон они. Стучись.

Кей постучался в одну из капсул, и вход в неё с шипением отворился. Внутри сидели шесть человек, кто-то спал, запрокинув голову, кто-то просто сидел, глядя в пустоту космоса в иллюминаторе. Один из соларов, видимо, открывший Кею дверь, смотрел на него снизу вверх с рассеянной улыбкой на бледном лице.

— Один из наших спасителей, полагаю?

Кей кивнул.

— Как вы? Мы скоро двинемся в сторону базы Сопротивления. Потерпите ещё чуть-чуть?

— Мы-то в порядке, — мягко сказал солар, — а вот ты, парень, потратился. Рассыпаться не боишься?

— Всё хорошо, — качнул головой Кей, — я уже подпитался от звезды.

Солар цыкнул и покачал головой. Похлопал рукой по груди:  
— Тут-то ты, может быть, и цел, но тело твоё — до ужаса хрупкая штука. Не переусердствуй.

— Благодарю за беспокойство, — холодно отозвался Кей, — я учту.

И ушёл, пребывая в полнейшем смятении от этого разговора. Ноя истыкал его сканерами в первый раз, когда он подпитывался от звезды на его глазах, и подтвердил, что с телом никаких изменений не произошло, но солары... солары должны были знать больше, верно? С другой стороны, если и сам Кей ничего не знал о своей расе, откуда бы о ней знать кому-то ещё?

— Ты чего такой хмурый? — подкравшись со спины, спросил Куроо.

Он был совсем близко, дышал Кею в затылок, и от этого странное ощущение, словно мурашки, расползалось изнутри грудной клетки от главного сердца к побочному.

— А вы чего подкрадываетесь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Кей, оборачиваясь.

И — встречаясь с Куроо нос к носу, ловя его дыхание своим ртом. Куроо и не подумал отступить, оставить между ними хоть какое-то расстояние, поэтому отступил Кей, едва не споткнувшись об собственные ставшие удивительно неловкими ноги.

— А чё это ты, кстати, — хрипло продолжил череду вопросов Куроо, — снова на «вы» перешёл? На Лилиуме ты мне тыкал, как лучшему бро.

— На Лилиуме была не располагающая к лишним расшаркиваниям ситуация, — отбрил его Кей.

Куроо фыркнул, в изжелта-карих глазах сверкнули искры — это свет лампочек под потолком отражался в радужках. Мурашки в груди Кея потеплели, словно его главное сердце вдруг нагрелось ни с того ни с сего.

— И всё-таки, — протянул Куроо, — давай на «ты». Так ведь гораздо удобнее.

— Гораздо удобнее что? — сощурился Кей. — Сокращать дистанцию?

Куроо и не думал скрываться:  
— Ага.

Кенма сообщил о том, что «Ворон» потащит «Бурю» на буксире пятым варпом — так было быстрее и проще. Попросив всех сесть и пристегнуться, он отключил аудиосвязь, и в грузовом отсеке повисла гудящая двигателями и проводами тишина. Куроо махнул рукой:  
— Пойдём. Тут недалеко есть кресла, не надо будет подниматься.

Кресла и правда нашлись в тёмном углу отсека, неподалёку от оружейной. Кей заметил лежащую на столе винтовку, к которой на Лилиуме впопыхах приделал глушитель. Тот всё ещё был намертво приплавлен к дулу. Кей фыркнул.

— Ты чего?

— Прости за винтовку, — сказал он, — я не знал, что она твоя любимая.

Куроо картинно шмыгнул носом:  
— Её звали Бакуго... — а потом воссиял, — мы всё-таки перешли на «ты»!

— Так уж и быть, — кивнул Кей, — в качестве платы за винтовку.

А потом палубу хорошенько тряхнуло — это «Буря» на гравитационном буксире следом за «Вороном» прыгнула в пятый варп. Завопили аварийные системы, затрещала броня — корабль не был подготовлен к таким прыжкам, но всё-таки, благодаря защите «Ворона», пережил путешествие без крупных повреждений.

По общему каналу подключился Кенма:  
— Нам надели на голову мешок, — сказал он вкрадчиво, — навигационная система «Бури» не может считать координаты.

— Она и не сможет, — фыркнул Кей, — «Ворон» тоже каждый раз прыгает почти наугад.

— В смысле? — переспросил Куроо, — как это — почти наугад?

Кей состроил равнодушное лицо и почти механическим голосом ответил:  
— Разглашать подробности местонахождения базы непроверенным людям я не имею права. Считай, что тебе надели мешок на голову.

— Спасибо, что хоть не буквально, — беспечно фыркнул Куроо, — и что, когда его снимут-то? Ты мне не доверяешь? После всего, — он перешёл на нарочито драматичный тон, — через что мы прошли?

Кей тяжело вздохнул, закатывая глаза.

— Предположим, — сказал он, — я доверюсь тебе. Но ты можешь поручиться за весь свой экипаж?

— За Кенму — могу, — уверенно ответил Куроо.

— А за остальных? За Яку, за тех, кто сидит у тебя в инженерном, за тех, кто полжизни отвоевал за Империю?

Куроо открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и тут же его захлопнул. Посмурнев, он покачал головой:  
— Ты прав. Они вполне могут отказаться идти за мной. Но я с ними поговорю! — он вскинул голову и схватил Кея за руки, — уверен, увидев всё то дерьмище, которое творит Империя, они пойдут за мной!

— Ты либо наивен, как ребёнок, либо просто дурак, — фыркнул Кей, высвобождая собственные ладони из чужих цепких пальцев, — впрочем, пускай. Попробуй, авось получится. А до тех пор — извини, но мешок останется на голове.

Куроо помолчал несколько секунд, отстегнулся, поднимаясь на ноги, прошёлся по отсеку туда-сюда, как запертая в клетке большая кошка. Кей почти слышал, как щёлкают синапсы у него в голове, как он мыслит, только не мог понять, о чём. Наконец, Куроо остановился. Кей отстегнул ремни и тоже поднялся на ноги, вставая перед ним и готовясь к чему угодно. Но вместо чего угодно — атаки, вопросов не ко времени и не к месту, нелепых фраз про доверие к экипажу — Куроо просто спросил:  
— А без «предположим», — кристально серьёзно, — ты бы доверился мне?

Кей моргнул.

— Что?

— Ты бы доверился мне? — настойчиво повторил Куроо, — по-настоящему?

— Разве я не доверился тебе тогда, на Лилиуме?

Куроо улыбнулся, склоняя голову к плечу, но улыбка у него вышла какой-то почти печальной. Кей нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит, и отошёл на шаг — на всякий случай.

— Ты сам говорил, что тогда была, — он запнулся и всплеснул в воздухе руками, очерчивая круг, — ситуация. Слушай, это очень важно. Просто скажи — ты бы доверился мне?

И Кей, самому себе удивляясь, ответил:  
— Да. Если такая ситуация повторится, я доверюсь тебе ещё раз. 

И тогда Куроо, наконец, улыбнулся по-настоящему: широко и тепло. Кей дёрнул уголками губ в попытке ответить на эту улыбку, но проклятая мимика вновь подвела его, дав возможность лишь криво ухмыльнуться. В динамиках вновь зазвучал голос Кенмы:  
— Снижаемся. Тут, похоже, планета, но садиться я буду исключительно на показаниях с теплового сканера и камер, так что готовьтесь к тому, что нас, возможно, тряхнёт пару раз. Может, не пару. Как Падальщик вообще здесь садится?

Куроо вопросительно посмотрел на Кея. Тот пожал плечами:  
— Гениальный пилот плюс отлично знающая своё дело навигаторка. Но первые пару раз они тоже лажали. Ничего страшного — посадочная площадка там достаточно большая, чтобы не промахнуться.

«Бурю» и правда тряхнуло при посадке, но в общем и целом справился Кенма на «ура» — не промахнулся мимо посадочной площадки, не снёс здание дока и не поцарапал рядом стоящие корабли. 

Трап опустился на землю, и Кей увидел, наконец, Аккейлу — планету, спрятавшуюся в туманности Орла, не видной ни на волновых, ни на тепловых, ни на электромагнитных сканерах. Туманность звалась таковой лишь номинально; тёмная материя вкупе с неионизированными частицами водорода и гелия в ней наводили помехи на приборы при приближении и вообще не угадывались в отдалении. Поэтому это место и оставалось для Империи слепым пятном, несмотря на то, что находилось совсем рядом с Террой.

Холодный ветер подул на палубу корабля. Кей шагнул вниз по трапу, выходя из «Бури» и оказался на просторной площадке на возвышении, откуда просматривались далеко впереди и внизу поселения Сопротивления. Динамик в ухе зашуршал помехами, и к нему подключился Савамура:  
— Кей, приведи Куроо Тецуро в центр, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, отключился.

Куроо остановился рядом, присвистывая:  
— А круто тут у вас. Совсем непохоже на Терру.

— Никогда не был на Терре, — лениво отозвался Кей, — но тут у нас круто, согласен. Пойдём?

— Куда?

— Пить чай, — фыркнул Кей, и тут же ответил нормально, — знакомиться с новыми товарищами. Ты поговорил со своими по поводу смены сторон?

Куроо почесал в затылке и беспечно ответил:  
— Не-а, — и, когда Кей был готов был разразиться гневной тирадой по этому поводу, обернулся на корабль: — Пойду поговорю. Пойдём со мной? А потом чай попьём.

— Я тебе ни к чему.

— Как это — ни к чему? Ещё как к чему, — отозвался Куроо, — будешь поправлять меня, если я чего неправильно скажу.

Кей вздохнул. Ещё раз глянув в сторону дока, он прикрыл глаза и медленно, словно самому себе не веря, кивнул.

— Ладно.

И Куроо вдруг схватил его за руку, потянув за собой — совершенно неожиданно. Кей чувствовал жар его ладони на коже — такой сильный, почти что солнечный жар. Доведя — как маленького! — Кея до мостика, Куроо разжал пальцы, стиснувшие его запястье, и обратился к Кенме:  
— Соединись со всеми каналами корабля, пожалуйста.

— Видео?

— Ага.

Куроо встал перед экраном, подобрался — и стал вдруг всамделишным капитаном имперских войск: прямиком с социальной рекламы «мы вас защитим», развешенной по всей галактике. Сильным, строгим и ещё — человеком, на которого хочется положиться. Кей поджал губы, стоя рядом с ним и ощущая себя до крайности неловко.

Но Куроо не стал вести себя как капитан имперских войск — вместо резких дежурных фраз он обратился к своему экипажу мягко:  
— Привет всем, — и ослепительно улыбнулся. — Часть из вас, наверное, уже знает: мы прилетели на базу Сопротивления. Объясняю, почему: я, ваш капитан, Куроо Тецуро, сменил сторону. Бесспорно, многие из вас будут несогласны с таким решением, но я уже не смогу его изменить. Кенма вышлет вам информацию, из-за которой я поступил так, как поступил, и вы будете вольны сами решить, остаться со мной, как часть экипажа «Бури» или уйти. До тех пор, пожалуйста, оставайтесь на корабле. Обещаю, — он рассмеялся, — что никто здесь вас не съест. 

И обернулся к Кею:  
— Верно же?

Кей кивнул.

— Верно.

Связь прервалась.

— Кенма, — Куроо положил руку ему на плечо, — разошли всем то, что скинул мне Некомата, хорошо?

— Меня ты тоже отпустишь, если я решу уйти? — прохладно спросил Кенма, и Куроо дёрнулся, как от удара.

Он растянул губы в улыбке — вышло почти правдоподобно — и кивнул:  
— Если ты захочешь — да.

— Дурак ты, — фыркнул Кенма, — это был риторический вопрос. Куда я от вас всех денусь, в самом-то деле?

— От нас всех?

— Ну, Яку тоже точно останется. И Лев, и Тора, и Фукунага. И Кай с Инуокой тоже. И Теширо с Шибаямой останутся, наверное. Вообще, я не уверен только в Кевине и Эдельхейд — у них семьи в самом сердце Империи. Остальные все пошли бы за тобой и без доказательств того, какая Империя плохая. — Кенма замолк на пару секунд, а потом добавил: — А, и ещё. Я отправил эти файлы ещё и Бокуто, так что он, вполне вероятно, тоже скоро здесь объявится.

— Ты... что?

— Я отправил эти файлы Бокуто. Тому Бокуто, который твой бро, — пояснил Кенма, — капитану «Ибиса».

Куроо рассмеялся:  
— Боже мой, Кенма, ты лучший.

— А то.

На мостике повисла тишина, только Кенма продолжал тихо перебирать пальцами по клавиатуре и сдвигать окна на голоэкране. Куроо вновь схватил Кея за руку, провёл большим пальцем по ладони — ненавязчиво, словно бы даже не нарочно, и спросил:  
— Пойдем?

Кей кивнул, не став вырывать руку из его хватки.

*  
Тецуро пытался выглядеть естественно и не озираться по сторонам каждый пройденный метр, но все попытки пошли коту под хвост. База Сопротивления была едва ли не круче, чем центр Терры — большой док с кучей ремонтных отсеков, огромная верфь, в которой явно что-то строили, раскиданные у подножия гор жилые районы с небоскрёбами и торговыми центрами. И корабли — целый флот наверху, на орбите, видный по мигающим огням в тёмно-синем небе, и не менее пятидесяти на стоянке в порту.

Глядя на это, Тецуро осознавал, что Альянс не исчез — его просто переименовали в Сопротивление ради... ладно, он не знал, ради чего, но зато точно знал, что победа будет за ними. Даже если Империя и захватила большую часть галактики, здесь всё было новейшее, сделанное людьми, бесконечно увлечёнными своим делом и своей миссией.

Цукки привёл его к фуникулёрам и зашёл в вагончик, спускающийся вниз, к жилым районам. Тецуро всё ещё держался за его ладонь, как ребёнок, и приходил в полнейший восторг от этого прикосновения, всего увиденного и предстоящей встречи с верхушкой Сопротивления. Это было круто — самое настоящее приключение, такое, о котором он мечтал в детстве. Как в старых фильмах. Единственное, что немного омрачало весь этот восторг, — мысли о том, кто всё-таки решит покинуть его из экипажа «Бури». Куроо знал, что останутся не все — он не был так наивен, чтобы решить, что весь его экипаж пойдёт за ним: почти у каждого из них были семьи, оставшиеся в Империи.

Вздохнув, Тецуро скосил взгляд на Цукки. Тот был спокоен, как стена, щурил глаза в сторону города и молчал, словно ждал чего-то. Вдруг фуникулёр остановился посреди спуска и замер. Двери открылись, впуская в кабинку холодный воздух. Цукки поднялся с сиденья, дёргая Тецуро за собой, и приблизился к выходу, намереваясь шагнуть прямиком в туманную молочно-белую пустоту холодного горного рельефа.

— Эй, Цукки, — осторожно спросил Тецуро, — ты же не собираешься прыгать?

— А на что это, по-твоему, ещё похоже? — скептично спросил Цукки, — собираюсь, конечно.

— А... э-э-э... Зачем?

Цукки хмыкнул так характерно издевательски и ответил:  
— Потому что, — а потом, выдернув из хватки прохладную ладонь, сиганул с фуникулёра в туман.

Тецуро не услышал, как он приземлился. Помявшись пару секунд, он плюнул и шагнул с обрыва тоже, прикрывая глаза и готовясь к падению. Но, несмотря на это, ничего страшного не произошло — словно он вдруг оказался в невесомости. Тецуро открыл глаза и увидел, как медленно приближается земля — вместе со стоящим на ней Цукки.

— Гравитационный, мать его, колодец! — приземлившись, воскликнул Тецуро и присвистнул, — охренеть, что за учёные у вас тут сидят?

Цукки растянул губы в слабой улыбке:  
— Орионцы, которых мы вытащили из блокады. Вытащим остальных — технологии ещё круче станут.

— Куда уж ещё круче-то, — фыркнул Тецуро, — и многие знают об этом ходе?

— Все с допуском уровня А и выше.

— Ага, — Тецуро кивнул. — А я тогда почему здесь? Мне до такого уровня доступа должно быть как до другого края галактики.

Цукки пожевал губу и вздохнул:  
— Я и сам не знаю. Моё дело привести — разрешения выдают генерал Укай и адмирал Савамура.

— Ого, то есть ты меня сразу к ним на ковёр тащишь?

— Полагаю, да.

Безотчётная тревога поднялась в груди и подкатила к горлу. Тецуро сглотнул, переводя взгляд на ладонь Цукки с тонкими бледными пальцами, рельефными костяшками и синими переплетениями вен, стиснул собственные руки в кулаки, и зашагал следом, стараясь выглядеть увереннее, чем был на самом деле. На самом деле ему было чуточку, самую малость стрёмно встречаться с лидерами Сопротивления — в конце концов, он работал на Империю не год и не два, а добрые десять лет, с тех самых пор, как ему стукнуло шестнадцать, и перебил кучу солдат бывшего Альянса.

Столько лет не сомневался в том, что Империя творит добро — и тут на тебе.

Тецуро моргнул, и Цукки исчез, шагнув прямо в отвесную скалу. Голографическая обманка даже не зарябила — просто обволокла его и проглотила, как огромный каменный зверь. Тецуро шагнул следом за ним, и только оказавшись в сравнительно тёплом помещении холла командного центра, понял, что замёрз. Восторг от того, как тут всё было устроено, поднимался тёплой волной в груди и заставлял дрожать коленки.

Цукки подошёл к тяжёлым железным дверям и коснулся сенсорной панели, подставляя сканеру глаза. Панель пиликнула, и двери отворились — на удивление бесшумно. Где-то наверху скрипел стальными тросами фуникулёр и завывал ветер, а тут — тут стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь отголосками диспетчерских голосов и гулом электричества в проводах.

Шагнув за дверь, Тецуро нос к носу встретился с легендой. Савамура Дайчи стоял перед ним и улыбался какой-то такой нехорошей, ничего доброго не предвещающей улыбкой.

— Добро пожаловать в Сопротивление? — вопросительно произнёс он. — Куроо Тецуро, верно? Моё имя Савамура Дайчи.

— Сам адмирал пришёл встретить обычного капитана? — Тецуро вздёрнул бровь, — удивлён.

— Чему тут удивляться? — спросил Савамура. — За вашего адмирала, Некомату, поручился сам Укай Иккей — бывший главнокомандующий Альянса. А Некомата поручился за вас — уж не знаю, правда, насколько это доверие оправданно.

— Савамура, — тихо позвал Цукки, — он спас жизнь мне и ещё больше чем сотне человек.

— И что? — мягко улыбнулся Савамура, — количество спасённых им жизней превысило количество убитых им же?

Цукки поморщился и замолк. Тецуро вздохнул, вытянулся по струнке и натянул на лицо привычный имперский оскал:  
— Приказывайте, адмирал Савамура. Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы заслужить ваше доверие?

— Пока — ничего, — ответил тот, — у вас есть допуск уровня А, так что можете посмотреть окрестности. Ну, и зайти на чай к генералу Укаю, он хотел с вами поговорить. За сим откланиваюсь, — Савамура сощурился, смеривая Тецуро стальным взглядом, и, развернувшись, исчез за очередной толстой железной дверью.

— А классный у вас адмирал, — протянул Тецуро. — Уважаю.

— Надеюсь, это не сарказм, — отозвался Цукки. — Тебе нужно с ним поладить, если хочешь здесь прижиться.

— Думаю, мы поладим, как только я докажу, что мне можно верить, — фыркнул Тецуро, — так что надо побыстрее что-то делать. Я почти горю желанием поработать.

Цукки дёрнул уголками губ в подобии ободряющей улыбки:  
— Посмотрим, что скажет генерал Укай, — и Тецуро широко улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Генерал Укай оказался довольно-таки молодым... ну, для генерала. В свои тридцать пять он добился таких высот, о которых Тецуро даже и не мечтал. Впрочем, на таких высотах и ответственность была — не за один экипаж, а за сотни кораблей и тысячи жизней. Тецуро кивнул ему в знак приветствия, не зная, стоит ли отдавать честь, и замер под цепким взглядом, заглядывающим, кажется, в самое нутро.

Похожий взгляд был у Некоматы, но к Некомате Тецуро за столько лет уже как-то попривык, в отличие от Укая.

— Цукишима, — обратился генерал к Цукки, — почему ты ему доверился?

Сердце у Тецуро пропустило удар. Цукки повернул голову, заглянул ему в глаза и едко ухмыльнулся:  
— Он дурак, верный своей морали. Не думая, пошёл против своих же, увидев, что они занимаются чем-то, что ему не понравилось. Удивлён, что он не стал Набийским пиратом за столько-то лет. 

— Ещё в пираты я не подавался, — буркнул Тецуро, — да и вообще, в каком это месте я дурак?

Укай негромко рассмеялся.

— Что насчёт вашего экипажа, Куроо? — спросил он, — готов поспорить, что не все имперцы готовы вот так просто занять нашу сторону.

— Я поговорил с ними, — ответил Тецуро, — дайте им день на раздумья — некоторые из них решают, оставлять ли ради меня и моего корабля свои семьи.

— И как вы думаете, что они решат? — прямо спросил Укай. — Выбирая между вами и своими семьями.

Тецуро пожал плечами:  
— Понятия не имею, если честно. Они выбирают не только меня, но и свою мораль. Быть за Империю, порабощающую иные расы, использующую людей, как топливо, считающую, что какая-то никому не известная великая цель оправдывает любые средства, — он вздохнул, — или за Сопротивление, которое хочет свободы и равенства для всех и каждого.

— А если эта цель действительно оправдывает средства? — вкрадчиво спросил Укай. — Что вы будете делать?

— Чего? — переспросил Тецуро, — какая вообще цель может оправдывать подобную жестокость? Они держат орионцев в блокаде уже десятый год, говоря всем, что те сами не хотят вылезать из своих систем. Они, — он вздохнул, — они собирались использовать соларов в качестве сраного топлива!

Укай вздохнул.

— На этом топливе можно улететь достаточно далеко — как минимум за пределы галактики.

— Зачем кому-то улетать за пределы галактики? — в сердцах спросил Тецуро. — Чё им здесь-то не понравилось?

— Кроме нас — людей, — орионцев, арахноидов и соларов, в этой галактике есть и другие существа. И не все они, — Укай выдержал паузу, — дружелюбны к разумным расам.

— Ну так победить их — и всё, — буркнул Тецуро, — в чём проблема-то? Зачем линчевать тех, кто может быть нашими союзниками?

— Империя в этом плане исходит из того, что люди — наиболее живучая раса. Как тараканы, — Укай неприятно осклабился, — а всех остальных можно пустить в расход.

— Ну так я с этим не согласен! — Тецуро понял, что орёт на генерала, и замолк. — Прошу прощения.

Укай поднялся с кресла и подошёл ближе, хлопнув его по плечу.

— Хорошо, что ты с этим не согласен. Некомата был прав, когда поставил все свои ресурсы на тебя и твой экипаж. Сопротивление, — он запнулся, — нет, Альянс... Альянс действует — и будет действовать — по-другому. Впрочем, в плане сражений мы не сильно отличаемся от Империи. Надеюсь, ты останешься на нашей стороне и впредь, Куроо Тецуро.

Тецуро фыркнул:  
— Пока Цукки тут — я точно с вами, — и Укай громко расхохотался.

Позже, когда они действительно выпили с генералом чаю, производимого прямо здесь, на этой же планете, Цукки вывел Тецуро обратно к фуникулёрам и отпустил восвояси. Сказал только:  
— У тебя уровень доступа А, пустят почти везде, если хочешь посмотреть базу. 

— А ты куда? — спросил Тецуро, — где тебя найти?

— Домой, — лаконично ответил Цукки. — Если что-то будет нужно, как связаться с мостиком «Ворона», ты знаешь. Бывай.

Он ушёл, и Тецуро остался один. Резко стало скучнее, но вместо того, чтобы взять с Цукки пример, пойти на «Бурю» и как следует отоспаться, он, ёжась от ледяного ветра и ругая себя за то, что не захватил куртку, побрёл к верфи.

Верфь была большая. Нет, даже не так — громадная. Здесь выращивали живые корабли, строя их клетку за клеткой, каюту за каютой, помещение за помещением. Здесь же Тецуро и наткнулся на того рыжего — Хинату — в сопровождении Льва.

— Я же сказал, вроде, — вкрадчиво произнёс Тецуро, и Лев весь съёжился, пускай и глядя на него сверху вниз, — чтобы вы оставались на «Буре». Какого чёрта тебя сюда понесло? У тебя же даже допуска нет...

— Вообще-то, есть, — резво возразил Хината, — я за него поручился!

— Вот! — поддакнул Лев.

И они оба разулыбались — почти одинаково. Тецуро потёр переносицу и вздохнул:  
— Ну и что вы тут делать собираетесь? Покажите хоть.

Его в четыре руки потащили мимо дока с живыми кораблями дальше, вглубь верфи, мимо множества отсеков прямиком к тому, что был утоплен в скалу целиком. Там стоял огромный, от пола до потолка — а это метров, наверное, двести — антропоморфный робот. В тёмной матовой поверхности угадывался материал, из которого строили живые корабли; в грудной клетке были видны очертания кабины пилота.

— Охренеть, — сказал Тецуро. Хината поддакнул: ага, мол. — И вот в это вы собираетесь впаять типа... живое ядро? С соларом внутри? И ментальной связью? Как оно вообще полетит?

— Он трансформируется в истребитель, как FU-6839, — с восторгом в голосе сказал Хината, — в космическом пространстве переходит в антропоморфную форму! Управление больше интуитивное, чем рычаговое, — пилот передаёт информацию ядру, ядро — кораблю. Так сам корабль может произвольно менять свою форму и атаковать. В остальном управление как в серии экзоскелетов FU вплоть до последней версии! — Хината замолчал на секунду, а потом серьёзно, без тени улыбки продолжил: — Я работал над ним семь лет. Это лучший корабль, который я мог произвести, и с ядром в виде солара он станет ещё лучше. 

— Разве нахождение в ядре не тратит жизненные силы солара? — спросил Тецуро.

— Тратит, — кивнул Хината, — но с этим мы разберёмся — чтобы он мог тянуть энергию звёзд кораблём, как сквозь доспех, и не тратил свою собственную энергию. Имперцы сами не поняли, к чему пришли, и считали, что суть помещения солара в ядро — всего лишь способ обезопасить экипаж, ведь солары не взрывоопасны, сравнительно малы в размерах и их не надо постоянно чинить. Но на самом деле, — Хината заговорщицки улыбнулся, — живые корабли с соларами в ядре становятся полностью управляемыми! Солары могут управлять мутацией сделанных из аквилия клеток, поподробнее об этом может рассказать Кагеяма... где он? Кагеяма!

Эхо голоса Хинаты прокатилось по верфи и вернулось обратно. Он поозирался по сторонам, а потом пожал плечами и махнул рукой, потащив Тецуро дальше.

— Экспериментальная кабина! Хочешь потестить?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Хината подтолкнул Тецуро к сиденью, нахлобучил ему на голову целую кучу электродов, безошибочно находя места, где под кожей прятались импланты, и подключил их к компьютеру.

— И чего мне надо делать? — спросил Тецуро.

— Думай! Представь, что ты типа, — Хината замахал руками в воздухе, — вшуш! Летаешь там, стреляешь по кому-нибудь. Я соберу экспериментальные данные, а Кагеяма потом поглядит и поправит, может быть, что.

Тецуро прикрыл глаза и вспомнил душную, тесную кабину FU-4444, которым он управлял с шестнадцати лет, пока его не взяли на борт «Бури». Подумал о том, чтобы сделать шаг, и нашёл ступнёй нужные рычаги, выпрямляя ногу. Хината затараторил что-то себе под нос, послышался стук клавиш и восторженные восклицания Льва, и Тецуро фыркнул, ощущая, как губы сами складываются в улыбку. Он попробовал сделать удар — потянулся рукой вперёд, сжав рычаги, сжимающие кулак — а следом за этим совершил ещё пару шагов, и только потом стащил с себя гору электродов и открыл кабину.

— Ну что?

— Ты охренеть, какой крутой! — воскликнул Хината, — Ты типа БАМ! И наши датчики такие тоже БАМ! Кагеяма увидит — не поверит. Всё работает! Осталось только уговорить Цукки на пару тестов. Ну, или какого другого солара. Но лучше Цукки, конечно, его мы тут все знаем.

— Кстати, Хината, — обратился к нему Тецуро, — ты знаешь, как с ним связаться? Ну, номер личного канала какой-нибудь или что-то такое?

Хината сощурился недоверчиво:  
— А тебе зачем?

— Ну просто, — пожал плечами Тецуро, — хочу с ним пообщаться побольше, а он ни в какую. Оставил меня одного и ушёл.

— Цукки вообще неразговорчивый, — донёсся из-за спины мягкий женский голос, и Тецуро обернулся, обнаружив перед собой маленькую, как пикси, улыбчивую женщину. — Привет! Ты Куроо, да? Я уже познакомилась с Козуме, а с тобой — ещё нет. Меня зовут Ячи Хитока, я навигаторка на «Вороне».

И она протянула Тецуро руку. Он пожал её маленькую ладошку и неловко улыбнулся, зачёсывая наверх упавшую на лоб чёлку.

— И что мне сделать, чтобы он со мной разговаривал?

Ячи тихо рассмеялась:  
— Он и без того провёл с тобой поразительно много времени. Дай ему отдохнуть, и он вернётся сам, раз уж ты ему приглянулся.

Тецуро замер.

— Я ему приглянулся?

— Не приглянулся бы — он не стал бы с тобой нянчиться, — съехидничала Ячи, включая омни-инструмент и подключаясь к компьютеру. — Хината, я принесла данные с «Ворона», которые ты просил. А, и кстати, — она вновь повернулась к Тецуро, — Козуме просил тебя позвать. Там на этой вашей «Буре» собрание.

Тот ругнулся и, быстро со всеми распрощавшись, понёсся к кораблю. Взлетев вверх по трапу, он поднялся по лестнице и метнулся в переговорную, где уже собралась едва ли не половина экипажа.

— ...если ты не можешь оставить свою семью, тебя никто не держит, Кевин, — донёсся до Тецуро обрывок разговора. Он остановился возле двери и замер, почти не дыша. — Отправишься домой с первым же торговым кораблём, всё равно не видел ничего. Тебя отпустят, это Сопротивление, а не концлагерь.

— Откуда мне знать, чем они здесь занимаются? Может, вся эта информация была просто диверсией?

— В чём её смысл тогда? Нас всего семьдесят человек, мы для Империи — пшик. Да и для Сопротивления, вполне вероятно, тоже, раз они так легко готовы нас отпустить.

— Ага, отпустить! Используют нас в своей грязной игре, а потом ноги вытрут и выкинут...

— Так! — Тецуро шагнул, наконец, в переговорную, где столпился его экипаж, — объясняю на пальцах: во-первых, — он вскинул указательный палец, — вся информация, которая вам поступила, достоверна и идёт со стороны Некоматы, который никогда бы меня не обманул. Во-вторых, — он вытянул средний палец, — если вы беспокоитесь за свои семьи и хотите уйти — вас никто насильно не держит и никогда не держал; первый торговый корабль действительно увезёт вас отсюда и мы больше, я надеюсь, никогда не встретимся, разве что где-нибудь в баре на самом краю галактики. И в-третьих, — он вытянул безымянный палец, — я за вас всех здесь на сраный алтарь лягу, понятно? Вы — не просто экипаж, вы мой, мать вашу, экипаж, и если кто-то здесь решит вас обидеть, я разнесу его в клочья. Всем всё ясно?

— Капитан!

Все разом загомонили, и Тецуро впервые за последние сорок восемь часов понял, как сильно устал. Он толком не спал, пока вёз Цукки на Лилиум и совсем не спал после; боль стучала в виски и отдавалась звоном в ушах. Тецуро потёр переносицу и улыбнулся: ничего, сон подождёт.

— Я спросил: всем всё ясно? — повторил он чуть более грозно, и его экипаж отозвался нестройным «да». — Списки тех, кто остаётся и тех, кто уходит, мне на почту к завтрашнему утру. И чтоб никаких разборок!

— Есть!

Развернувшись, Тецуро пошёл в капитанскую каюту — сон требовал своё. Сходив в душ — и смыв с себя последние семьдесят два часа, насыщенные приключениями донельзя, — он завалился спать, но его сон спустя жалкие пятнадцать минут прервал входящий звонок.

Звонил Кевин. Тецуро взял трубку и зевнул.

— Слушаю.

— Капитан, можно с вами поговорить? — дрожащим голосом спросил Кевин, — я в грузовом отсеке, возле оружейной. Это по поводу ну...

— Смены сторон?

— Ага.

— Ща приду, — Тецуро зевнул снова, — ты только там сильно не унывай, разберёмся.

Он положил трубку, оделся и побрёл в грузовой отсек. Тёплое марево сна никак не хотело уходить из головы, и Тецуро засыпал на ходу, то и дело дёргая головой, как собака, чтобы смахнуть с себя сонливость. Она уходила ненадолго, но буквально через несколько секунд возвращалась снова.

Спустившись в грузовой отсек и дойдя до оружейной, Тецуро заозирался по сторонам.

— Кевин? — позвал он, но никто не отозвался. 

На столе валялся полуразобранный Ульф-129, почему-то без штыка. Тецуро шагнул к столу, когда что-то ощутимо ткнулось ему в правый бок. Боль пришла с запозданием, накинулась на Тецуро огромной волной, и он сквозь набежавшие на глаза слёзы увидел перекошенное не то от злости, не то от страха лицо Кевина. В руках у него был штык от Ульфа-129.

— Кевин, твою же мать, — рыкнул Тецуро. — Какого чёрта?!

Кевин сощурился и дёрнул рукой, проворачивая штык в ране и дёргая лезвие наверх в попытках вспороть Тецуро живот. А потом, заслышав шаги, отпустил металлическую рукоять и побежал на выход. Тецуро поморщился, видя перед глазами крупные чёрные пятна, осел на колени, тяжело дыша, и понял, что встать не получится.

— Яку, — выдохнул он в коммуникатор, подключаясь к медотсеку, — эй, Яку, слышишь меня?

— Чего тебе? — фамильярно отозвался Яку. — Подхватил, что ли, чего?

— Ага, — хрипло рассмеялся, захлёбываясь, Тецуро, — штык в брюхо. Помоги, а? Я щас отключусь. Грузовой отсек, оруже... — он попытался сделать вдох, но ничего не вышло, и осталось только выдохнуть остатки воздуха вместе со словами, — оружейная.

Дальнейшее Тецуро помнил урывками — как матерился Яку; как его везли на каталке куда-то наружу, из теплоты корабля в холодный горный воздух базы Cопротивления; как бился в полузакрытые глаза яркий свет операционной. И темнота — он помнил темноту, поглощающую всё и готовую проглотить и его тоже.

*  
Кей успел поесть, прежде чем ему позвонили. Поесть, помыться и прилечь на кровать, прикрывая глаза. Заснуть — не успел. Мелодия звонка прорезала тишину каюты и прокатилась по ней, отражаясь от стен. Кей воткнул наушник в ухо и нажал на кнопку ответа.

— Слушаю.

— Твой подопечный чуть не умер! — весело отозвался Ноя. — Штык в печень, скажи спасибо, что мы успели довезти его до госпиталя. 

— Что? — охрипшим голосом переспросил Кей.

— Твой подопечный, Куроо Тецуро, — уточнил Ноя, — чуть не отъехал по дороге в госпиталь. Печень пришлось пересаживать, — Ноя вздохнул, — если хочешь, можешь навестить его. Четыреста вторая палата. Очнётся, по моим прогнозам, часов через шесть, если всё будет в порядке. Лечащий врач — Сакунами.

Кей нахмурился.

— Что-то может пойти не так?

— Печень может не прижиться, может всплыть непереносимость препаратов — мы ему львиную дозу всякой дури впаяли, ну и наркоз ещё... Может, просто решит отоспаться подольше. Всякое, в общем. Ну, сообщить я сообщил, мне работать надо! Покеда!

И он отключился. Тишина расползлась по каюте и зазвенела в ушах; Кей поёжился, ощущая, как мелкая дрожь селится в руках, и помотал головой. Подумал о том, что не должен так беспокоиться за Куроо — в конце концов, они не были... да никем они не были, в принципе.

И всё-таки — Кей беспокоился. Он быстро переоделся и поспешил на выход, не оглядываясь по сторонам и не замечая, что почти бежит. Госпиталь находился неподалёку от посадочной площадки; спрятанный в скалах, он принимал в основном срочных пациентов с кораблей; для всех остальных у подножия гор работали обычные больницы.

Кей шагнул в дверной проём, прошёл через длинный деконтаминационный отсек, взлетел по лестнице на четвёртый этаж, игнорируя лифт, и принялся искать нужную палату. Она пряталась за углом в южном крыле; найдя её, Кей замер перед дверью.

— Чего застыл? — подкрался сзади Сакунами, — с ним всё окей, я недавно проверял показатели. Можешь зайти, если хочешь.

Кей вздохнул.

— Спасибо.

— Да пожалуйста. Правда, не я один старался, ещё Нишиноя и Яку помогали. Ну и Коганегава в банке органов. Вырастить нормальную печень за пятнадцать минут — это тебе не из пушки палить.

Кей закусил губу.

— К нему точно можно?

— Точно! Ты ж через декон прошёл?

— Да.

— Ну тогда заходи давай, не мнись, — Сакунами ткнул кнопку на панели рядом с дверью, и та отворилась. — А я пошёл. Если что запищит — не парься, мы быстро прибежим.

— Спасибо, — повторился Кей, заходя в палату.

Сакунами ободряюще улыбнулся и, хлопнув его по плечу, ушёл. В палате было тихо, только пищали едва слышно приборы, о назначении которых Кей не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он присел на табурет, стоящий возле койки, и сгорбился, глядя на бледного, белее мела и молока, Куроо.

— И как ты так умудрился? — тихо спросил Кей. — Дурак.

Куроо дышал медленно и размеренно, и казалось, что он просто спал, а не восстанавливался под препаратами с огромной скоростью. Кей положил руку ему на лоб — кожа под ладонью была горячей, как кипяток, но это было мнимое ощущение. К тому же, Куроо, наверное, всегда был таким — тёплым, как Солнце.

Дверь в палату зашуршала, отъезжая, и Кей отдёрнул руку. Козуме сощурился, глядя на него, но ничего не сказал, только подошёл ближе к койке, вздохнул и зарылся пальцами в волосы.

— Сторожите его получше, пожалуйста, — сказал Козуме, казалось бы, ни к кому не обращаясь, но Кей кивнул, — Кевин может вернуться.

— Его сюда не пустят, — отозвался Кей, — допуска не хватит.

— Меня же пустили, — пожал плечами Козуме.

— За вас и ещё нескольких человек с «Бури» поручился наш экипаж, — Кей вздохнул, — если точнее — за вас, Яку Мориске и Хайбу Льва. Надеюсь, никто из вас не станет поступать... подобным образом.

Козуме криво улыбнулся:  
— Мы трое — не станем.

Кей кивнул и вновь посмотрел на Куроо. Кенма постоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом, тихо ругнувшись себе под нос, ушёл, не прощаясь — и Кей снова остался один. Он осторожно поправил торчащую чёлку Куроо — волосы были жёсткими, как проволока, и торчали во все стороны, — и снова положил ладонь ему на лоб. Сильно клонило в сон, и Кей прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в полудрёму. Вздрагивая от каждого резкого звука и просыпаясь от каждого посетителя — приходили Яку и Хайба, а ещё почему-то Ячи, он проспал около семи часов.

Потом — Куроо застонал и проснулся. Кей открыл глаза и с запозданием отдёрнул руку от его лба, и Куроо поморщился и прохрипел:  
— Верни... Руку верни. Пожалуйста.

Кей недоверчиво протянул руку обратно и положил ладонь ему на лоб. Куроо прикрыл глаза и длинно вздохнул.

— Кевина нашли? Сколько я проспал? Надо...

— Ничего не надо, — перебил его Кей, — Парня найдут. Проспал ты часов семь, и этого мало, чтобы восстановиться. Тебе печень пересадили, героический ты придурок, лежи и не дёргайся!

Кей замолк, осознавая, что перешёл на крик, и мотнул головой:  
— Извини.

— Беспокоился? — улыбнулся Куроо.

— Не я один, — отозвался Кей, — Кенма приходил, и Хайба, и Яку.

— За Кенму с Яку тоже кто-то поручился?

— Ага.

— Круто. Насчёт Кевина... — Кей нахмурился, и Куроо, положил дрожащую ладонь ему на колено. — Он мелкий ещё, двадцать лет всего, вы его, как поймаете, сильно не судите, а?

— Он чуть не убил тебя.

— Ну дурак, согласен, но он же не со зла, — буркнул Куроо.

— Как можно пырнуть человека ножом в печень не со зла? — начиная закипать, спросил Кей. — Тебе мозги, что ли, в процессе операции повредили?

Куроо погладил его горячей ладонью по колену и вымученно улыбнулся:  
— Ты злишься.

— Я злюсь, — согласился Кей.

— Почему? — Куроо вопросительно поднял брови. — Я же тебе никто.

Как это — никто, подумал Кей. И тут же оборвал эту мысль, испугавшись, что кто-то залезет ему в голову и увидит её. Местные орионцы могли и не такое. Даже Куроо, наверное, мог прочитать всё по его лицу. Кей ничего не ответил — только отвернулся, вновь убирая руку, и Куроо удивительно резво для только что пережившего операцию человека поймал его за запястье, возвращая ладонь обратно на лоб.

— Посиди так ещё, хорошо?

Кей отозвался неразборчивым согласным мычанием. Лоб под ладонью был горячий, как кипяток, но Куроо не подавал никаких признаков того, что ему плохо или больно — насвистывал что-то себе под нос, прикрыв глаза, и выводил большим пальцем узоры на запястье Кея.

— Знаешь, — сказал он вдруг, когда Кей снова начал засыпать, — ты мне с самого начала понравился.

— Что?

— Ну, когда ты вышел из Падальщика на Девяносто Девятой весь такой красивый с белым флагом в руках, — уточнил Куроо, — ты мне, ну, понравился. Это было круто. И потом, когда мы смотрели аниме. И ещё потом, когда ты зарядил пульсаром — да-да, я знаю, что это был не пульсар — по гвардейцам. Ты мне понравился, Цукки, — Куроо заглянул ему в глаза и улыбнулся. — Ты мне нравишься.

— И что, — осторожно спросил Кей, — это значит?

«Нравишься» у людей могло значить многое — от простой дружеской симпатии до нихрена не простой и нихрена не дружеской романтической любви. Куроо прикрыл глаза, всё продолжая улыбаться.

— Ничего. Пускай тебя это не тяготит. Я просто хотел это сказать — и сказал.

— Ага, а мне теперь с этим разбираться, — фыркнул Кей.

— Не нужно, — порывисто ответил Куроо. Он попытался подняться, но Кей надавил ладонью ему на лоб, укладывая обратно. — Просто... ну, знай это. И всё.

— Странный ты всё-таки.

— Ага, — согласился Куроо, — посидишь со мной ещё?

— Куда я денусь.

Он сидел с Куроо, пока тот не уснул. А потом, поднявшись и выйдя за дверь, вновь наткнулся на Сакунами.

— Сколько ему восстанавливаться? — спросил Кей.

— Ну в идеале ему бы пару месяцев тут полежать, — ответил Сакунами, — но что-то я сомневаюсь, что он согласится. Вскочит же, как пить дать, как только болеть перестанет. Это где-то неделя, если печень нормально приживётся.

— «Если»?

— Ну, — Сакунами пожал плечом, — всякое случается. Но ты не беспокойся пока что сильно. Навещай почаще, а то у него пока источников серотонина, кроме общения, не особо много будет, сладкое-то нельзя. А серотонин участвует в...

Кей пропустил мимо ушей лекцию о том, как серотонин участвует в процессе регенерации тканей, покивал и ушёл, вернувшись на палубу «Ворона» и, наконец, урвав себе несколько часов полноценного сна. Проснувшись от звука сирен, он не сразу понял, что происходит, но быстро сориентировался и поспешил на мостик стремительно взлетающего корабля.

— Дредноут Империи на шесть часов! — крикнула Ячи. — Это «Омут». Наши с ним почти разобрались, осталось только отбуксировать на Торн. Интересно, он случайно сюда залетел или нас всё-таки, наконец, обнаружили?

Кей потёр лицо и поморщился:  
— И ради этого вы врубили сирены?

Кагеяма в кресле пилота неприятно осклабился. Ямагучи хлопнул Кея по плечу и мягко улыбнулся — в улыбке можно было заметить каплю угрозы, обращённую, конечно, не к нему, а к имперцам.

— Хинаты нет на борту, тебе и Танаке вести бойцов на абордаж. На тебе, как обычно, защита нашего корабля, на Танаке — атака «Омута». Справишься?

— Пф, — фыркнул Кей, — конечно.

Он взбодрился, пока добирался до оружейной, пристегнул на грудь кобуру с пистолетом и несколько универсальных магазинов, а потом схватился за штурмовую винтовку, вспоминая вдруг любимую винтовку Куроо. Усмехнувшись, Кей дождался своих бойцов и зашагал к гравитационному мосту, связавшему два корабля.

— Построение стандартное, — ровным голосом сказал он в комм, — зачищаем коридоры, стреляем боевыми, но не по жизненно важным; нам нужна информация. Если кто доберётся прямо сюда — альфа бьёт на поражение. Всё ясно?

— Да!

— Тогда вперёд.

Половина его группы побежала через гравитационный мост прямиком в прореху в «Омуте». Сверкающая искрящей проводкой глянцевая обшивка слепила глаза, и Кей сощурился, припав к прицелу и вглядываясь в темноту уходящих вглубь корабля коридоров. Первые несколько бойцов Империи — все, как один, в тёмной чёрно-бордовой броне с лилейным гербом, похожим на мишень, поперёк груди — прибыли через пятнадцать минут; Кей принялся палить по ногам, рядом тоже послышались выстрелы. Имперцы начали стрелять в ответ — одна из пуль просвистела совсем рядом с лицом Кея, задев по касательной скулу, и тот выругался, снимая стрелка из пистолета. Танака в наушнике орал приказы, перекрикивая автоматные очереди и ругаясь матом, а потом вдруг запросил подкрепление, и Кей, вздохнув, отправил бету к нему, срываясь с места и шагая на мост.

— Луна альфе, Луна альфе, — сказал он в коммуникатор, — по всем, кто подойдёт к мосту, стреляйте на поражение.

— Есть!

Внутри «Омута» было совсем не так, как на «Вороне», хотя оба они были живыми кораблями класса А. Эхо выстрелов раздавалось повсюду, и привычного гула работающих двигателей не было слышно. Больше того: сам корабль был подозрительно тих.

— Твою мать! — ругнулся Танака, — Цукишима, иди сюда. Хотя нет, лучше не ходи.

— Куда — «сюда»?

— Сердце корабля. Лестницей выше инженерного отсека. Вообще, просто иди по следу трупов. Твоё подкрепление уже у меня, мы движемся к мостику.

Кей быстро зашагал вперёд, ориентируясь по лежащим на полу телам. Кто-то был ещё жив и пытался стрелять, но Кей вовремя успевал добивать врагов, спеша посмотреть, что там такого увидел Танака.

И, дойдя, наконец, до сердца корабля, замер, едва не выронив оружие. В реакторе сидела девушка — совсем ещё молодая, лет шестнадцати, сильно похожая на Ячи, когда той было шестнадцать; из белых зрачков лился холодный свет. Худое тело медленно рассыпалось на пепелинки.

Кей рванулся к реактору, вызвал омни-инструмент, подключаясь к стеклянной двери в самое нутро корабля, и по коммуникатору позвал Ячи.

— Сможешь взломать? Тут солар... — Кей рвано выдохнул, — тут солар умирает. В ядре.

Ячи отозвалась коротким «угу», и по сенсорной панели от омни-инструмента побежали зелёные строчки кода. Вскоре замок щёлкнул, и панель отключилась.

— Всё, — сказала Ячи, — должна открыться.

— Открылась, — кивнул Кей, шагая внутрь реактора и обрывая провода, связывающие девушку по рукам и ногам, — спасибо, Ячи. Танака, ты там как?

— Пор-р-р-рядок! — рявкнул Танака, и до Кея донёсся звук автоматной очереди. — Забирай девчонку и беги в медотсек, мы тут сами справимся!

Она рассыпалась прямо у него на руках. Облетала пепелинками, пока он бежал, взвалив её себе на закорки и расстреливая всё, что шевелится, в медотсек.

— Ноя! — рявкнул Кей, долбясь в закрытую дверь деконтаминационного отсека, — Ноя, твою мать, открой!

Нишиноя набрал пароль на входе в декон, и Кей ввалился в медотсек, бледнея лицом и тяжело дыша. Девушка у него на руках продолжала осыпаться пеплом, оставляя на полу серые следы.

— Помоги ей, — выдохнул Кей, положив девушку на койку, — помоги ей, Ноя.

— Сядь, — приказным тоном выдал Нишиноя, — и успокойся. Ща всё будет.

В наушнике всё ещё гремели автоматные очереди и голос Танаки, и Кей тонул в этом звуке, ощущая, как паника поднимается к горлу и мешает дышать. Нишиноя спокойно и размеренно делал свою работу — достал шприц, сунул уран и воду с электролитами в измельчитель, набрал получившуюся суспензию в иглу и подошёл к девушке, втыкая шприц ей под ключицу.

Ничего не произошло. Кей ждал несколько минут, но ничего не произошло. Нишиноя выругался и впаял девушке ещё один шприц — это не помогло тоже.

— Насколько же сильно она потратилась? Где ты её вообще откопал?

— Ядро корабля, — упавшим голосом отозвался Кей. А потом ему в голову пришла совершенно дурацкая, но всё же — идея. — Отойди. Вернее, вообще уйди отсюда.

— Ты выгоняешь меня с моего рабочего места?

— Если хочешь поймать лучевую болезнь — можешь остаться. Я собираюсь её откачать.

— Смотри сам не посыпься, — буркнул Нишиноя, и в ответ на гневный взгляд Кея поднял руки в жесте капитуляции, — ухожу, ухожу. Потом придётся весь медотсек драить, бл-л-лин...

Когда дверь деконтаминационного отсека закрылась за ним, Кей подскочил к девушке и вытянул руки над её грудью и шеей, прикрывая глаза и концентрируясь на своей силе. Тепло потянулось от ладоней вниз, заверещала сигнализация на стене, регистрируя повышение уровня радиации в медотсеке, и девушка вдруг открыла глаза, делая резкий вдох и цепляясь осыпающейся ладонью за руку Кея.

— Не надо, — прохрипела она, — не надо.

— Надо, — хрипло возразил Кей, — ты не умрёшь у меня на руках!

Она улыбнулась. Улыбка была вымученной и какой-то почти ласковой. Кей опешил, замирая и теряя столь необходимое ему — ей — время.

— Я всё равно умру. Здесь, — она приложила осыпающуюся культю правой руки к сердцу, — уже ничего не осталось.

Кей чувствовал это ладонями — пустоту. Там, где у него пело гулом сердце, у этой девушки уже ничего не было, — всё истлело, растеклось остатками энергии по венам, и теперь забирало её жизнь обратно, заставляя тело рассыпаться в пепел. Кей отошёл на шаг, содрогнувшись, и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Как твоё имя? — просипел он.

— Эа. Эа Мактавиш. Я выросла, — она вздохнула, — на зелёных лугах шотландской колонии в гамма-квадранте.

Кей никогда до этого не видел, как умирают солары. Знал только, что умрёт сам, если потратит всю энергию своего главного сердца. И вот теперь — он смотрел, как она медленно тлеет на больничной койке, и ничего, совсем ничего не мог сделать. Даже помочь оборвать мучения — не мог. Его трясло. Сирена выла, не затыкаясь, и Эа — эта маленькая, хрупкая девочка — улыбаясь, прощалась с миром.

Когда от неё осталась лишь горстка серого пепла, Кей, наконец, отмер. Он ударил по кнопке отключения сирены кулаком, сбивая костяшки, набрал пароль на двери в декон и впустил в медотсек облачённого в антирадиационный скафандр Нишиною.

— Что случилось? — спросил тот, — разве ты не собирался её спасти?

Кей криво улыбнулся, ощущая, как к горлу подкатывает ком.

— Ничего не вышло.

— Вот чёрт! Эй, Цукишима, смотри на меня! — Кей повернулся к Нишиное и взглянул на его лицо, видное сквозь толстый пластик шлема, — успокойся.

— Что?

— Успокойся. Такое случается, — Нишиноя медленно отошёл на шаг и повторился, — такое случается, Цукишима. Люди умирают. Не всех мы способны спасти, слышишь? Это не повод...

— Не повод что? — спросил Кей.

— Не повод гореть, твою мать! — рявкнул Нишиноя, — ещё секунда, и я возьмусь за огнетушитель, Кей! В зеркало посмотри, вон, — и Нишиноя указал на гладкую, слабо отражающую свет тёмную поверхность дезинфицирующего шкафа.

Кей и правда горел — полыхал, как кострище, и всё, что было рядом, плавилось от жара. Он посмотрел на свои руки — они были объяты оранжевым пламенем, и кожа на них не горела лишь потому что он был соларом. Кей сделал медленный вдох, вспоминая давно забытые дыхательные практики, которым учил его Акитеру, задержал дыхание на пару секунд, показавшихся слишком долгими, а потом так же медленно выдохнул. И снова вздохнул — на этот раз не задерживая дыхание. Низко гудящее сердце медленно успокаивалось, возвращаясь в норму, и то сердце, что колотилось в рёбра рядом с печенью, тоже успокаивалось вместе с ним.

Пламя погасло.

— Ну слава Андромеде, — выдохнул Нишиноя. — Ты мне чуть медотсек не спалил, блин!

— Она умерла, — тихо сказал Кей, — она умерла практически у меня на руках.

Нишиноя вздохнул и медленно подошёл ближе, хлопнул Кея по плечу и сочувственно покачал головой.

— Так бывает у нас, врачей, — сказал он, — что вот не можешь ты кого-то спасти, и всё.

— И вы смиряетесь с этим?

— А что ещё делать? Идти умирать? В траур вечный впадать? На наших плечах, между прочим, и другие жизни, которые тоже надо спасать. Которые ещё можно спасти. Вот ко мне сейчас притащат кучу раненых солдат — и куда, по-твоему, я их положу?

Кей осознал, что его впервые в жизни кто-то вот так отчитывает. Да и не просто кто-то — Нишиноя, вечно весёлый кривляка, который с виду даже не похож на врача. Он фыркнул и закашлялся, ощущая на языке металлический привкус крови.

— Похоже, меня тебе тоже придётся лечить, Ноя.

— Вот положу тебя в одну палату с каким-нибудь бешеным, будешь знать! — рявкнул Нишиноя, и тут же отрапортовал в коммуникатор: — Снижаемся, Кагеяма. У нас тут дохренища раненых, а медотсек весь фонит, как твой реактор. И Цукишима тут, голый и горящий. Пиздец!

Кей осел на пол, прислонившись спиной к койке. Одежда на нём сгорела наполовину и теперь обрывалась клочками и сыпала золой на пол. Кей усмехнулся, вытащил из шкафчика простыню и завернулся в неё, всё ещё ощущая себя крайне паршиво. Его трясло, пока Нишиноя вытаскивал его в декон, трясло, пока их обливало с ног до головы пеной и тёплым паром, трясло, когда он лёг на каталку.

А потом — всё закончилось. Он закрыл глаза и проснулся уже в палате: белые потолки, белые решётки вентиляции, белая краска на стенах. И Куроо — чёрные всклокоченные волосы, тёмная пижама с белыми кошками и ослепительная улыбка. Шторка, разделяющая их, была отдёрнута.

— Очнулся, Цукки?

— Ноя, конечно, обещал положить меня в одну палату с кем-нибудь бешеным, но я не думал, что он настолько злопамятный, — пробормотал Кей себе под нос.

Куроо встал — Кей ругнулся: ему ещё нельзя было вставать, если сам Кей, конечно, не проспал три недели кряду — и подошёл к его койке. Присел на корточки — табуретка куда-то исчезла — и мягко, ласково почти погладил по волосам.

— Как ты?

Кей невесело усмехнулся.

— Паршиво.

— Нишиноя рассказал мне, что у тебя на руках умерла солар, — Куроо опустил голову, уголки его губ поползли вниз. — Мне жаль. Я знаю, что это не...

— Заткнись, — не очень вежливо попросил Кей. — Просто... заткнись, ляг, ради бога, на койку и, если хочешь, говори о чём угодно, только не о ней, а то я опять загорюсь и спалю тут всё. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — прошелестел Куроо.

А потом вдруг наклонился — и коснулся тёплыми сухими губами лба Кея. И лёг, принимаясь рассказывать обо всём, что видел на базе до того, как его пырнул Кевин. Спросил посреди рассказа об Огромном Боевом Роботе:  
— Кстати, как называется эта планета?

— Аккейла. В честь волка из «Книги джунглей».

— Ого, — присвистнул Куроо, — не читал. Видел кучу фильмов про Маугли, но что-то они меня не впечатлили. А тебя?

— Меня, — Кей хмыкнул, — меня, можно сказать, тоже вырастили волки.

— В смысле?

— Забыл? Я солар, которого вырастили люди.

— А, точно, — Куроо рассмеялся, — и ты перенял людские черты, но тебя всё равно тянет к тебе подобным.

— Именно, — Кей помолчал немного, а потом вдруг, самому себе удивляясь, сказал: — Её тоже вырастили люди. Солар, которую я не спас.

— Послушай, — обратился к нему Куроо на удивление серьёзным тоном, — подумай о тех соларах, которых ты спас. Сколько их было? Сотня? Больше? Они все будут жить благодаря тебе, понимаешь? И одна потерянная жизнь не умаляет сотен спасённых.

— Мне от этого как-то не легче, — отозвался Кей, — она была мелкая совсем ещё. Лет шестнадцать, не больше. И похожая на Ячи — это ещё хуже.

Куроо снова поднялся с койки.

— Не вставай, — сказал Кей, но он упрямо выпрямился и подошёл ближе, снова опускаясь на корточки перед койкой Кея. — Тебе нельзя вставать, Куроо!

— Можно уже, — улыбнулся тот, — на мне заживает, как на собаке. Печень прижилась уже, ничего страшного не случится. Рана тоже уже срослась чуть-чуть. Я даже бегать могу! Спасибо классным медикаментам. Яку, правда, материт меня, что я не могу усидеть на месте, но тут уж ничего не попишешь.

— Прошло всего-то два дня, — тихо сказал Кей, — быть не может, что...

— Прошло две недели, Цукки, — мягко поправил его Куроо, — ты проспал две недели. Показатели были в норме, а ты всё спал и спал, мы уж думали, что ты не проснёшься. Я беспокоился. Да что там — все беспокоились. Ходили к тебе целыми делегациями, разговаривали. Хината и Лев построили прототип солар-ядра, как выйдем — можно будет тестировать, — Куроо запнулся, — эй, ты чего?

Кей видел, как мир размывался пятнами, словно краска в воде. С глаз по вискам потекло тёплое и жидкое — слёзы. Он сел, шмыгнул носом и стёр их подушечками ладоней, но они всё текли и текли, и лёгкие никак не хотели принимать воздух. Кей задыхался и плакал — как ребёнок, в самом-то деле. Куроо присел на его койку и обвил руками за плечи, прижимая к себе, и Кей ткнулся носом ему в плечо, всхлипывая, вцепился пальцами в тёмную пижаму с белыми кошками.

Куроо гладил его по спине горячими ладонями. Он весь был горячий, как кипяток, как солнце, и Кей хотел от него чего-то большего, чем просто объятий. Кей хотел пить его, как звезду, раствориться в нём и больше никогда ничего не чувствовать.

И вместе с этим — Кей хотел ощущать его. Его тепло, шероховатую поверхность его ладоней на щеках и шее, его сухие губы на скулах — и на губах тоже. Кей хотел его в этом совершенно дурацком, бессмысленном в плане размножения человеческом смысле. До искр в глазах и заходящегося стуком второстепенного сердца.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Кей.

— Что?

Кей вымученно улыбнулся.

— Поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня, Куроо. Я-

Он не успел договорить — Куроо смял поцелуем его губы, взяв в ладони лицо. Огладил пальцами скулы, спустился прикосновениями к шее, провёл языком по нёбу, целуя всё глубже и глубже. Кей вцепился в него, как в якорь, влез руками под пижамную футболку, касаясь горячей кожи. Куроо мурлыкнул что-то, как кошка, и оторвался от его губ, поцелуями спускаясь к шее. Ткнулся носом в плечо, делая длинный вдох, и выдохнул:  
— Если я сейчас умру — я умру счастливым.

— Не надо, — тихо попросил Кей, — не надо умирать, пожалуйста.

И добавил, словно пробуя это имя впервые:  
— Тецуро.

Тот издал какой-то такой невероятный восторженный звук и обнял Кея крепче, почти до рёберного хруста. Коснулся поцелуем ключиц, выглядывающих из-под больничной рубашки, зарылся носом в изгиб плеча и замер. Кей осторожно погладил его по волосам, жёстким, как стальная проволока.

— Ты будешь со мной? — приглушённо спросил Тецуро, — или это, — он провёл ладонями по спине Кея, — временное явление?

— Буду с тобой в каком смысле? — серьёзно спросил Кей.

— В человеческом! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Куроо, — в смысле, ну, целоваться, обжиматься в тёмных углах, нравиться друг другу... и всё такое.

Кей фыркнул. Ему впервые с момента пробуждения стало смешно — из-за Тецуро и его нелепых объяснений. И вообще, Тецуро даже пах чем-то родным — теплом, металлом и солью. Кей не мог — не хотел — его отпустить.

— Буду? — полувопросительно сказал он, и тут же повторил уже увереннее: — Буду. 

*  
Тецуро был... счастлив? Нет, это было всё-таки неподходящее слово. До счастья ему было далеко, но он был как минимум в полнейшем восторге. Он не ожидал, что его признание — дурацкое, совершенно не описывающее полного спектра его чувств «ты мне нравишься» — возымеет какой-то эффект. А оно взяло, и... вот.

Он оторвался от Цукки только когда в палату, не церемонясь, зашёл Нишиноя. Цукки отпустил его, напоследок проведя кончиками пальцев по ладони, и это было невероятно. Как мягкие солнечные лучи далеко-далеко на Земле, где-нибудь во Флориде. 

Нишиноя истыкал Цукки сканерами, а потом подошёл к Куроо и смерил его скептичным взглядом. Спросил:  
— Значит, так, да? — намекая на их отношения.

Тецуро пожал плечами:  
— Ну да. А что?

Нишиноя набил на омни-инструменте надпись «береги его» и молча улыбнулся. Улыбка была ободряющей и весёлой — и Тецуро весело осклабился в ответ:  
— Буду.

Через два часа их обоих выписали и выперли из больницы. Тецуро потащил Цукки смотреть на Огромного Боевого Робота и расследовать, что ещё там придумали за время их отсутствия два бешеных инженера и один не менее бешеный биолог.

— О, — оскалился Кагеяма вместо приветствия, — наших подопытных кроликов выпустили на свободу.

— Чего-чего? — вылез из-за угла Хината, — о! Цукки! Куроо! Идём сюда!

Он потащил их просторными помещениями верфи прямиком к Огромному Боевому Роботу и своей лаборатории. Тецуро остановился возле человеческой фигуры в  
двести метров высотой и широко улыбнулся.

— Куроцуккитрон! — сказал он.

Кей нахмурился:  
— Это что за херня?

— Как что? — изумился Тецуро. Погладил гладкую матовую обшивку на ноге огромного робота: — Разумеется, название! Для этого робота. Мы же будем пилотировать его, верно?

— Ага! — из лаборатории вылез Лев, — мы настроили ядро на ваши данные, должно сработать. Попробуете? Говорят, скоро будем атаковать Терру, надо закончить Огромного Боевого Робота до этого момента.

Тецуро нахмурился:  
— А ты тут прижился, да, Лев?

— А почему нет? — отозвался тот, — вы же точно за Сопротивление, капитан. Вон, уже и парня себе нашли.

Тецуро фыркнул, но ничего не возразил — только последовал за Хинатой прямиком в лабораторию. Кабина пилота, стоящая там, стала больше, обросла новыми проводами и датчиками, и сверху на ней пристроилась ещё одна кабина, поменьше, полная странноватой жижи, похожей на жидкость из камер сенсорной депривации. Хината взлетел на стремянку и похлопал по верхней кабине рукой:  
— Ядро! Цукки, ты будешь сидеть здесь!

— Ещё чего, — скептично отозвался Цукки, — предлагаешь мне с головой в эту странную жижу лезть?

— Это специальная контактная жижа! — воскликнул Хината, — Перфтороктан плюс растворы электролитов! В ней возможно жидкостное дыхание, если Кагеяма прав в своих экспериментах. А если не прав — мы тебя быстро вытащим! И откачаем, Яку тут неподалёку изучает свеженькую медтехнику.

— Я не пойму, ты издеваешься или серьёзно?

Хината резко посерьёзнел, собрался и сощурился, и стал вдруг больше похож на жёсткого бойца, чем на безумного учёного, каким казался всё это время.

— Атака на Терру через две недели, — сказал он. — До этого времени нам лучше закончить с роботом и выбрать пилотов. Я не для того его строил семь лет, чтобы в решающий момент он остался в доке, Цукишима. Если ты не полезешь — я найду того, кто согласится.

Цукки вздохнул и кивнул:  
— Ладно, чёрт с тобой. Что надо делать?

— Сначала переоденься в костюм, — Хината всучил ему что-то, отдалённо напоминающее шмотки из латекса, — а потом полезай в жижу, мы подключим тебя к ядру. И ты, Куроо, тоже переодевайся и полезай — тебя мы жижей зальём чуть попозже, если у Цукки получится в ней дышать. Откачивать людей сложнее, чем соларов.

— Вот спасибо, — закатил глаза Цукки.

И, выхватив костюм из рук Хинаты, пошёл в маленькую комнатку за основным помещением лаборатории. Тецуро пошёл за ним, взяв костюм из рук Льва, и запер двери — благо, они были без стёкол — изнутри. Цукки стянул через голову футболку и замер, обернувшись через плечо.

— Ты чего?

— Можно? — спросил Тецуро, протягивая руку. — Можно тебя коснуться?

Цукки сощурился, глядя на его руку, отступил к металлическим шкафам, и Тецуро уже опустил было руку, когда услышал:  
— Нужно, — сказанное так тихо, что он не был уверен, не послышалось ли ему.

Он подошёл к Цукки ближе, провёл размашистым жестом по рёбрам, осторожно перебирая по ним пальцами, поцеловал в ключицу, проведя по ней языком, — Цукки вздрогнул и мелко задрожал от этого прикосновения.

— Вопрос, — как-то почти пьяно спросил Тецуро, — если я полезу тебе в штаны, я наткнусь на пустоту, как здесь, — он провёл пальцами по груди Цукки там, где у людей были соски, — и здесь, — и спустился к животу, где должен был быть пупок, — или там всё-таки что-то есть?

— Ты дурак? — фыркнул Цукки.

Тецуро не сдержался:  
— Да! Да, я дурак. Ответь мне, пожалуйста.

— У меня там всё, — Цукки запнулся, — как у людей. Ноя проверял мой генетический код, и я... совместим с людьми. Что-то вроде того. Впрочем, ты же не жен-

Тецуро смял поцелуем его губы и уже без всяких расшаркиваний потянул его штаны вместе с бельём вниз — раз совместим с людьми, значит, и физическое удовольствие получает таким же, как люди, способом, — прошёлся кончиками пальцев по дорожке светлых волос, уходящей к лобку. 

Цукки дышал Тецуро в губы, и жался то к шкафчикам — почти испуганно, — то к Тецуро — отчаянно и смело. Тот стянул с полки омни-гель, наливая его на руку, снял свои штаны, прижался пахом к паху Цукки, потёрся, выдыхая ему прямиком в рот, и сжал оба члена ладонью, ощущая, как удовольствием прошивает всё тело от затылка до пальцев ног. Цукки застонал на высокой ноте, вцепившись в него руками, и о, это был, кажется, самый лучший звук в жизни Тецуро.

— Нас, — Тецуро двинул ладонью, и Цукки застонал снова, — нас же слышно, твою мать, Тецуро!

— И что? — осклабился тот, — раз слышно — поймут, что мы тут занимаемся важным, — он снова двинул ладонью и застонал уже сам, запрокидывая голову; Цукки ткнулся влажными губами ему в кадык, — делом!

— Важное, ага, — выдохнул Цукки, утыкаясь носом в изгиб плеча Тецуро, и вновь застонал, почти что захныкал. А потом — вдруг приказным тоном скомандовал: — Сделай так ещё раз.

Тецуро довольно осклабился:  
— Запросто, — и, сжав пальцы чуть сильнее, снова двинул ладонью, медленно проводя от основания к головке, стёр большим пальцем выступившую смазку.

Цукки прогнулся в спине, дёрнул бёдрами, толкаясь в руку, задышал тяжело и часто, и Тецуро ускорил темп, рвано двигая рукой и почти не осознавая, что делает, — в голове вместо мозгов, казалось, был сплошной фейерверк. Цукки задрожал в его руках, вцепился в плечи прохладными руками и запрокинул голову, ударяясь затылком об дверцу шкафчика. И кончил, пачкая спермой упавшие на пол шмотки. Тецуро кончил следом, ткнувшись лбом ему в ключицу, и тихо рассмеялся.

— Хорошо же, а?

Цукки провёл ладонью по его спине, кончиками пальцев очертил ягодицу, а потом снова поднялся вверх, к шее, отсчитывая пальцами пульс. Кивнул:  
— Хорошо. Только нам бы прибраться тут теперь.

Тецуро поблагодарил всевышнего — и предусмотрительных учёных — за то, что в раздевалке стояла раковина и стиральная машинка. Стащив с полки чистые полотенца, он намочил их и обтёр сначала Цукки, а потом себя, сгрузил всё, что они успели запачкать, в стиралку, и запустил её, шагая обратно к шкафчикам.

Переодевшись в контактный костюм, на ощупь и вообще с виду выглядящий как что-то крайне извращенское из латекса, и дождавшись, пока переоденется Цукки, он отпер запертую изнутри дверь и шагнул в лабораторию под тремя неодобрительными взглядами.

— Никаких комментариев, — предусмотрительно попросил Тецуро, — иначе мы не будем участвовать в эксперименте.

И фокус сразу сместился на, собственно, эксперимент: Хината забегал вокруг, объясняя, в чём суть извращенского костюма и зачем вообще вся эта тема со странной жижей — как он там её назвал? перфтороктан? — оказывается, она нужна была для телепатии по типу орионской, только орионцы могли и без неё, а людям надо было придумывать всякие проводники.

Цукки поднялся по стремянке и опустился в жижу с головой, вдыхая её лёгкими. А потом удивлённо вытянул большой палец вверх — нормально, мол. И пришла очередь Тецуро тонуть. Он залез в кабину пилота, и Кагеяма снова накинул ему на голову кучу электродов, подключая их к имплантам и к компьютеру. Сказал:  
— Если протез, — постучал по левому плечу, — будет как-то не так реагировать — говори.

А потом кабина начала заполняться жижей, пока не затопила её полностью. Жижа была почти неощутимая, телесной температуры, и Тецуро попробовал вдохнуть её — лёгкие начали сопротивляться, но на удивление быстро привыкли. Тецуро открыл рот, пробуя вкус, и ощутил солёность на языке.

Кабина закрылась, и Тецуро схватился за рычаги, прикрывая глаза и готовясь представлять себе пилотирование, как вдруг к нему в голову поплыли образы — размытые и неточные, больше похожие на солнечные вспышки, они вызывали тёплую истому внизу живота и ускоряли пульс. Это был Цукки, вернее, его мысли — такие кристально-чистые, словно их пустили Тецуро по вене.

По связи подключился Хината и принялся руководить:  
— Цукки, представь себе, что тянешь энергию прямо из космоса. Ядро пока не даст тебе этого сделать, но ты всё равно представь. Куроо, твоя задача — пилотирование! Пилотируй.

В голову вновь полезли образы — яркая звезда, её высокое тихое пение в глухой тишине космоса, её бьющееся где-то там, глубоко в центре, раскалённое сердце. Цукки раскинул руки, словно пытаясь её обнять — Тецуро почувствовал это всем своим телом, словно он сам был там, перед звездой, — и потянул энергию на себя. Свет в кабине отчего-то мигнул, завопили сирены, но Тецуро слышал всё это как сквозь толщу воды — он был целиком и полностью поглощён красотой момента.

Теперь он знал, как это ощущается изнутри. Он знал, как поют звёзды, как они кричат, когда их пытаются пить. Как чувствуется телом жар этих огромных газовых существ.

Кабина открылась, и жижа исчезла. Тецуро закашлялся, выплёвывая из лёгких её остатки, и обернулся на Цукки. Того вытаскивали в четыре руки Хината и Кагеяма. Лаборатория тонула во мраке, и только отдельные приборы, питающиеся от аккумуляторов, светились, давая возможность разглядеть участки помещения. Хината восхищённо ругался, помогая Цукки слезть с верхотуры, махал руками и едва ли не подпрыгивал на месте.

— Мы обесточили нахрен половину верфи! Цукки, это было охренительно, в следующий раз будем тестить уже в роботе, где-нибудь в космосе!

Цукки откашлялся и кивнул. Посмотрел на Тецуро каким-то таким до боли в груди мягким взглядом и дёрнул уголками губ в слабой улыбке. Тецуро подошёл к нему ближе и сгрёб в объятия, ткнувшись губами в изгиб плеча там, где под тканью контактного костюма, слоем кожи и мышц отчаянно бился пульс.

На омни-инструмент пришло сообщение — это генерал Укай объявил сбор капитанов. Тецуро поймал в ладонь запястье Цукки и потащил его в комнатку переодеваться в уже постиравшуюся и высушенную — спасибо стоящей в комнатке стиралке — одежду.

— Это было очень красиво, — сказал Тецуро. — Я слышал, как поют звёзды.

Цукки прикрыл глаза, словно снова вспоминая этот звук. Ответил:  
— А я видел, как ты пилотировал FU-4444, — и усмехнулся: — Крайне неудобная машина.

— Ко всему привыкаешь, — пожал плечами Тецуро. — Я пилотировал его четыре с мелочью года, прикипел как к родному. Там двадцать восемь рычагов, и каждый за что-то отвечает, с одной стороны не так удобно, как на тех же, к примеру, AO, но с другой — ты точно знаешь, что можешь управлять каждой деталькой этой махины.

Цукки согласно замычал. Он уже переоделся, и теперь цепким взглядом следил за каждым движением Тецуро, замерев, как изваяние. А потом вдруг в один шаг оказался совсем близко, протянул руку — и коснулся длинного бугристого шрама на груди, оглаживая следом за ним и рубец там, где культя руки присоединялась к протезу.

— Больно было?

— Ещё как, — фыркнул Тецуро, вызывая в памяти далёкое-далёкое воспоминание об этой ране, — мне чуть грудную клетку не вскрыло.

— Чем?

— Обломок корабля, — Тецуро поморщился, вспоминая, как раскалённый металлический осколок вспорол ему кожу на груди, царапая рёбра, — это давным-давно произошло, уже не болит.

— Я и не сомневался, — тихо сказал Цукки, — что уже не болит. Но от воспоминаний ты морщишься — значит, хорошо запомнил.

— Такое забудешь, — фыркнул Тецуро.

— А почему не свёл? — спросил Цукки, — сейчас даже глубокие шрамы легко сводятся.

Тецуро улыбнулся и погладил рубец ладонью, ощущая неровность под пальцами.

— Это напоминание, — сказал он, — о том, что я тоже смертен.

— Что значит «напоминание», — нахмурился Цукки, — ты забываешь о том, что человек?

— Иногда, — пожал плечами Тецуро. — Особенно, когда надо кого-то защитить. Из головы вылетает, что я человек вообще.

— Дырявая она, твоя голова, — хмыкнул Цукки, отвесив ему щелбан, — одевайся уже, пойдём.

Тецуро оделся, и они вышли из лаборатории, шагая в сторону фуникулёра. Там Цукки остановился, сказав, что не пойдёт дальше, и поцеловал Тецуро напоследок — совсем невесомо и недоверчиво, словно сам в себе сомневаясь. И потом, когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти, Тецуро окликнул его:  
— Цукки!

Он обернулся через плечо и нахмурился.

— Ну чего?

— Как с тобой связаться-то? Дай мне номер канала, что ли, а то мы, вроде как, встречаемся, а я тебе даже позвонить не могу.

Цукки фыркнул и покачал головой, а потом вернулся, подходя вплотную, вызвал омни-инструмент и настроил выделенный канал для них двоих.

— По пустякам не звони, — припечатал он.

И ушёл.

Спустившись вниз и выпрыгнув в гравитационный колодец, Тецуро встретился с Ямагучи. Тот кивнул неожиданно серьёзнее, чем обычно, и зашагал в прикрытый голографической заглушкой вход в пещеру, исчезая за мнимой каменной стеной. Тецуро шагнул следом, подошёл ко входу в командный центр, и следом за Ямагучи юркнул в просторное помещение, где уже столпились многие капитаны.

Когда все собрались, генерал Укай поднялся со своего места и встал перед ними, заложив руки за спину. Сказал:  
— Две недели. У нас есть ещё две недели на подготовку, — а потом мы всё-таки ударим по Терре. Вместо того, чтобы бить дракона по крыльям, лучше отрубить ему голову, верно? — он неприятно осклабился и вздохнул. — На Терре собирается добрая треть флота Империи, и мы обязаны их разбить. Даже всеми нашими силами это будет сложно, я знаю, но! — Он выдержал паузу. — Я верю, мы справимся. В конце концов, мы готовились к этому столько лет.

Капитаны загомонили. Ямагучи обернулся к Тецуро и блёкло улыбнулся:  
— Вы вовремя к нам присоединились, не так ли?

Тот натянул на лицо жизнерадостный оскал и кивнул:  
— Подоспел прямиком к самому веселью. Бо обидится, если не успеет сменить сторону.

— Бо?

— Мой дружище-братище, капитан «Ибиса».

— «Ибис»... — Ямагучи кивнул, — «Ибис» уже с нами, спасибо адмиралу Некомате. Он ждёт нас в тылу врага.

— Круто!

Остальную речь Укая Тецуро пропустил мимо ушей — она была воодушевляющей только для тех, кто боялся битвы, а он не боялся ни капельки. Распустив капитанов, Укай попросил Тецуро остаться, и тот замер, вытянувшись по струнке, и сощурился:  
— Что-то не так?

— Хината почти закончил «Мильтиада».

— Огромного Боевого Робота? — переспросил Тецуро. — Куроцуккитрон?

— Вижу, вы уже определились с теми, кто будет его пилотировать, — фыркнул Укай, — да, я говорю о нём. Вам следует передать бразды правления «Бурей» кому-то ещё, если вы собираетесь быть пилотом. Капитан или его заместитель всегда должен быть на мостике.

— Ага, — Тецуро кивнул, — я поговорю с Торой. Он будет рад покапитанствовать, пока меня нет.

— Корабль, который заменит вам «Бурю», подготавливают к пробному полёту на верфи. Его серийный номер — NE-413, можете сходить посмотреть. Назвать, если хотите.

— Вы правда подарите нам корабль? — спросил Тецуро, — вот так вот просто?

— Почему просто? — Укай склонил голову к плечу и сощурился, — не так уж легко завоевать доверие солара. Они существа недоверчивые, не склонные к привязанностям. А уж кому доверились вы — это уже ваша проблема. Несколько человек из вашего экипажа ушли, верно?

Тецуро выдержал его взгляд — жёсткий и цепкий.

— Только те, на кого я и так не поставил бы. Все, кому я вверил бы свою жизнь, остались.

— Вот и замечательно. Свободны, Куроо.

Тецуро отдал честь и ушёл, направляясь на «Бурю». Та была тиха; Тецуро поднялся на пустой мостик и подключился к общему каналу.

— Мостик вызывает Ямамото Такетору, — сказал он, и повторил фразу снова. — Тора, ты на борту?

— На борту, капитан, — отозвался Тора бодрым голосом, — тренировался, не обессудь. Мне прийти?

— Да.

Тора прибежал за пару минут — подорвался, видимо, как был: в потной майке, трениках и тапочках с котами. Тецуро фыркнул, раздумывая о том, как он будет капитанствовать в таком виде, и хлопнул Тору по плечу.

— Теперь это, — он обвёл взглядом мостик, — твоё новое рабочее место.

— Чего?

— Теперь ты капитан, говорю. Ты мой заместитель, забыл?

— А ты как же, капитан, — возразил Тора, — или тебя до адмирала уже повысили?

— Я буду пилотировать одну охрененную боевую единицу, — сказал Тецуро, — потом вернусь, может быть. Когда победим. А пока — капитанствуй тут. Только не переусердствуй, ага? А впрочем, Кенма тебе не даст разгуляться. Всё понял?

— Да! — рявкнул Тора так громко, что, наверное, даже в каютах было слышно. — А что за охрененная боевая единица?

— Увидишь, — загадочно улыбнулся Тецуро, — ну, бывай. 

Тецуро вышел из «Бури» и побрёл в сторону столовой на верфи — там кормили вкуснее, чем в больнице, поэтому, пока его не выписали, Тецуро часто сбегал туда нормально пожрать, за что получал по первое число от Яку, на удивление отлично спевшегося с Нишиноей. Здесь в ходу были точно такие же кредиты, как и в Империи, поэтому с деньгами проблем не было — банки жили своей жизнью, умудряясь усидеть на двух стульях сразу.

Тецуро заказал себе салат из местных водорослей, супчик, восстановленное картофельное пюре с котлетой из реплицированного мяса и пудинг. Когда он расплатился и сел за стол, к нему подсел Хината.

— Так что, вы встречаетесь? — спросил он, уплетая реплицированный стейк за обе щеки, — ну, с Цукки.

И, не давая Тецуро времени ответить, продолжил:  
— Круто, если да. Он никому не доверял, с тех пор, как сюда попал — ну, кроме Ямагучи. Вроде как, его кто-то предал из близких там, где он вырос. Ну и если вы встречаетесь, синхронизация будет проще. Ваши мозги, — он очертил вилкой длинную линию, — будут тянуться друг к другу. Но тебе будет сложнее, да!

— Почему?

— Ну, у соларов мозги покруче, — пожал плечами Хината, — я не шарю, это надо у Кагеямы спрашивать, но если совсем в общих чертах, то типа... Солар — это как дредноут класса «Ворон», а человек — как эта ваша «Буря». Смекаешь разницу? Поэтому чтобы твои мозги не закипели в процессе синхронизации, надо будет сделать большую кучу тестов — и всё за две недели. Щас мы вставляем в Огромного Боевого Робота кабину пилота и ядро, подключаем их, пихаем резервуары с жижей, все дела. Приходите завтра, погрузим его на «Ворона» и будем тестить уже в космосе.

— Хорошо, — согласился Тецуро, — а ему нормально будет? Ну, в космосе.

— Вот и посмотрим! Надо собрать экспериментальные данные, в любом случае, даже если ему будет паршиво, — Хината повертел вилку в руках, и закинул кусок стейка в рот, — фтобы мофно фыло фсё пофиксифь.

— Чего?

— Чтобы можно было всё пофиксить! Ну, — он прожевал последний кусок стейка, — я побежал, нам ещё делать дохрена! Бывай!

Тецуро махнул ему рукой, и Хината убежал — улетел почти. На комм пришло сообщение: «подгребай завтра к десяти на ворона. цукки будет там. — хината». Как он узнал номер Тецуро, тот не знал. Впрочем, его это не особо и волновало — куда сильнее он беспокоился о том, что будет завтра. И чем заняться сегодня, пока у него нет никаких дел.

Тецуро побродил по верфи и подвизался чинить один из живых кораблей — панель на самой верхотуре, куда и с лесов-то трудно было достать, искрила проводами и никак не хотела заживать сама. Тецуро ловко взобрался на леса и пополз по обшивке наверх, цепляясь карабинами за воткнутые в корабль анкера.

— Старый-добрый альпинизм, круто! — крикнул он рабочим внизу, доставая из поясной сумки инструменты, — так, ребят, диктуйте, чё делать?

Он спаял нужные провода, и корабль вдруг отозвался странным гулом, похожим на крик кита, — а затем обшивка заросла, словно в ней и не было дыры. Тецуро много слышал про способности живых кораблей к заживлению собственных ран при наличии ресурсов, но видел подобное впервые — и это привело его в полнейший восторг. Он слез с верхотуры и принялся расспрашивать рабочих о том, как это устроено, но совсем ничего, кроме сравнений, из их объяснений не понял.

Позже всё из-за той же скуки Тецуро залез ещё на пару кораблей, прогулялся с верёвкой, обвязкой и анкерами по горному хребту, ища, где бы залезть, познакомился с Танакой с Падальщика (и пропустил с ним по паре стопок крепкого орионского бренди, от которого в голове не осталось ни единой адекватной мысли), а потом всё-таки позвонил Цукки.

Тот, надо отдать ему должное, ответил в первые двадцать секунд:  
— Ну чего тебе?

— Я пьян, — признался Тецуро. — Крепче орионского бренди напитка ещё не придумали, да?

Он отчётливо слышал, как Цукки вздохнул, и почти увидел, как он потёр переносицу. Перед глазами плыло, ноги заплетались, и слушался из всего организма, кажется, только язык, и тот — каким-то чудом.

— Слушай, я понимаю, Танака, — вкрадчиво сказал Цукки, — ему печень не пересаживали, но ты-то какого дьявола пил?

— Ну, — Тецуро хрипло рассмеялся, — у меня печень новёхонькая, можно и потрепать чуть-чуть. Но я вообще не об этом хотел поговорить!

— А о чём? — настороженно спросил Цукки.

— А ты выйди — и я расскажу.

Ноги привели Тецуро к Падальщику — матово-чёрному, почти светящемуся на фоне пурпурного закатного неба. Трап был опущен, но гермодвери, ведущие внутрь, оставались закрытыми. Тецуро постучал в них пару раз, потыкал пальцем в сенсорную панель, но так ничего и не добился. А ему хотелось — всего лишь очень-очень хотелось — убедиться в том, что Цукки настоящий, а не какая-нибудь предсмертная галлюцинация его умирающего мозга. Что Цукки осязаемый, всамделишный, не герой из какой-нибудь сказки, которая Тецуро снится.

Цукки снова вздохнул. Вздох был такой реальный и почти осязаемый, что Тецуро едва не взвыл на месте. Ему было грустно и смешно одновременно, что он — вот такой вот дурак — стоял тут один и один наблюдал этот прекрасный закат, и вообще был один большую часть дня.

— Где ты? — спросил Цукки.

— Возле Падальщика, — ответил Тецуро.

Он ждал, что Цукки ответит что-нибудь типа «иди домой» — это было бы в его духе, — но тот только хмыкнул и чем-то зашуршал.

И через три минуты тишины вышел из Падальщика весь такой красивый в светлой футболке и синих джинсах. Тецуро опешил — застыл с раскрытым ртом и смотрел на Цукки долго-долго, пока тот не подошёл почти вплотную и не коснулся ладонью его щеки.

— Ну и что с тобой? — фыркнул Цукки, — побрился бы хоть, блин.

— Побреюсь, — Тецуро прильнул к его ладони и послушно закивал, — обязательно. Завтра. А сейчас — смотри, какой закат красивый.

— Я этот закат видел уже чёрт знает сколько раз, — выдохнул Цукки, проводя кончиками пальцев по щетине под подбородком, — а тебя небритого вижу впервые. И пьяного тоже.

— Я не пью обычно, — Тецуро подошёл к нему вплотную и ткнулся лбом в плечо, — сегодня было скучно и одиноко.

— Позвонил бы.

— Думал, ты меня пошлёшь.

— Правильно думал, — хмыкнул Цукки, но Тецуро услышал в его голосе улыбку, — впрочем, может, если бы ты хорошо попросил, я бы...

Тецуро повернул голову и поцеловал его в шею, туда, где под кожей бился пульс:  
— Я хорошо прошу? Останься сегодня со мной, а?

Закат догорал где-то там, впереди, и они стояли вдвоём — в одиночестве — в тёмном вечернем сумраке, под грузной широкой тенью Падальщика. И Тецуро готов был расплакаться от восторга, потому что Цукки был осязаемый и тёплый, живой, настоящий. Потому что Цукки наклонял голову вбок, подставляя шею поцелуям, и зарывался пальцами ему в волосы. Потому что Цукки фыркал надменно и отвечал удивительно мягким тоном:  
— Останусь. Хорошо, я останусь, Тецуро.

*  
Будильник зазвенел ровно в восемь, но Кей проснулся гораздо раньше — не столько с непривычки, сколько из любопытства: вечером Тецуро не дал ему рассмотреть капитанскую каюту «Бури» получше, вместо этого уронив его на широкую кровать и не выпуская из неё до ночи.

Осторожно выпутавшись из его рук, Кей поднялся на ноги и обошёл каюту по кругу, рассматривая миниатюры кораблей на полках, заваленный книгами — настоящими бумажными книгами! — стол и странных, явно не земных рыбок в закрытом аквариуме. Позже он лёг обратно, и потревоженный Тецуро заворочался, вновь увлекая его в объятия, смешно причмокнул губами, как ребёнок, и затих. Дышал он почти неслышно, в широкой груди билось, перекачивая кровь, горячее сердце, чёрные ресницы мелко трепетали, бросая на скулы широкие тени от света часов над кроватью. Кей коснулся ладонью его шеи, слушая тихие удары пульса, провёл кончиками пальцев по брови, огладил висок и скулу.

А потом зазвенел будильник, и тишина момента исчезла — Тецуро проснулся. Он застонал, хватаясь за голову левой рукой — на правой лежал Кей — и медленно открыл глаза.

— Скажи, — пробормотал он тихо, — ты мой похмельный глюк? Или мы и правда с тобой вчера...

— Мы и правда с тобой вчера, — фыркнул Кей, — доброе утро, Тецуро.

— Не самое доброе в моей жизни, но твоё присутствие делает его как минимум самым лучшим, — Тецуро улыбнулся и обнял его чуть сильнее, утыкаясь губами в макушку, — пойдём кушать? Столовая на верфи работает с восьми.

— Ты каждый день мотался в такую даль? — спросил Кей, — есть же портовая столовая.

— Да? — переспросил Тецуро, — где?

— Там же, где дома рабочих, — вздохнул Кей, и указал направление пальцем, — внизу, под нами.

— И как я должен был догадаться, что там что-то есть? — рассмеялся Тецуро. — Верфь хотя бы видно.

Кей неловко улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги, потягиваясь под его цепким взглядом. Повёл плечами, разминая спину, и шагнул в сторону душевой кабинки:  
— Вода-то тут не закончилась ещё?

— На «Буре» вообще нет воды, кроме питьевой и той, что для декона, — ответил Тецуро, — тут другая система.

Он подошёл к Кею сзади, обнял его рукой за плечи и потащил в душевую — вместе они едва в ней поместились. На стеклянной двери возникла сенсорная панель, и Тецуро ткнул в одну из светящихся кнопок, вытаскивая реле.

— Какую температуру изволите, ваше высочество? — насмешливо спросил он.

— На твой вкус, но я люблю похолоднее, — нарочито надменно ответил Кей, облокачиваясь на него спиной.

Тецуро согласно замычал и выставил на реле тридцать восемь градусов и ткнул на большую красную кнопку запуска. Сверху и снизу полилась странная на вид, цвет и вкус тёплая пена — и лилась, пока не заполнила всю душевую. Тецуро помассировал голову Кея, вбивая пену в волосы, а потом на ощупь ткнул в душевой ещё одну кнопку, — и сверху, уничтожая пену, полился тёплый пар.

— Ну как? — улыбнулся Тецуро.

Кей пожал плечами:  
— Вода круче.

— Согласен. Зато тут сохнуть не надо сто лет.

Проведя рукой по волосам, Кей обнаружил, что они совершенно сухие. И чистые, что удивило его чуть больше. Он вздохнул, посетовал на отсутствие нормального душа — и это в двадцать третьем-то веке! — и подошёл к стулу, на котором аккуратно, в отличие от Тецуро, раскидавшего свои вещи по всей каюте, сложил свою одежду. 

— Идём есть? — спросил он, одевшись.

Тецуро согласно мурлыкнул и поймал его за запястье, перехватывая за руку и переплетая пальцы. Кей вздохнул и шагнул к выходу из каюты; дверь отъехала, выпуская его наружу, в пустые коридоры «Бури».

Спустившись по трапу, Кей свернул к западному краю посадочной площадки, увлекая Тецуро за собой в переход на нижние этажи, почти незаметный из-за громад кораблей. Внизу было уже полно народу, люди сновали туда-сюда, разговаривали, кто-то ел на ходу, кто-то зевал и засыпал на рабочем месте. Кей подвёл Тецуро к стойке выдачи и всучил ему поднос, взяв себе ещё один.

Сев за столик в углу столовой, Тецуро грустно поковырялся в реплицированном стейке.

— В последний раз я ел нормальное мясо на Терре лет эдак шесть назад, — он мечтательно завёл глаза, — мне тогда «Бурю» выдавали. Думал, помру от радости. Некомата угостил нормальным стейком — оно там дорогущее, будто не из коров, а из калифорния.

— Реплицированное мясо не хуже натурального, — равнодушно сказал Кей, — вкус же тот же.

— А вот и нет! — воскликнул Тецуро, — оно другое и на вкус, и по текстуре. И не такое сочное.

Кей наколол кусочек реплицированной глазуньи на вилку и пожал плечами:  
— Мне и так вкусно.

Тецуро осуждающе покачал головой, а потом лучезарно улыбнулся — у Кея никогда так не получалось — и сменил тему, начиная вещать о том, что рассказал ему Хината про поджаривание человеческих мозгов и сравнения соларов с дредноутами. Позавтракав, они поднялись обратно на посадочную площадку и подошли к «Ворону», на которого как раз грузили Огромного Боевого Робота — «Мильтиад» — пятеро парней в экзоскелетах.

— Тяжёлый? — спросил Тецуро, подходя к одному из экзоскелетов, — ты что-то совсем сонный, братище, давай помогу.

И он — вот так просто — сменил одного из рабочих. Кей пронаблюдал за тем, как Тецуро грузит «Мильтиад» в значительно расширившийся грузовой отсек «Ворона», дождался, пока он вылезет из экзоскелета и шагнул вверх по трапу.

Хината уже ждал их, подпрыгивая на месте, и, едва они появились в грузовом отсеке, скомандовал Кагеяме:  
— Они пришли! Взлетаем!

«Ворон» низко загудел двигателями и поднялся в воздух, миновал стратосферу и оказался в тёмном облаке туманности. Кей отвёл Тецуро в обзорную палубу и сел прямо на пол, хлопая ладонью рядом с собой:  
— Садись. Всё равно ждать, пока они определятся с местом. Тут красиво.

Тут и правда было красиво — чуть подсвеченная звездой туманность мерцала, отблёскивая серебряными и фиолетовыми искрами в темноте. Издалека это не было видно, зато изнутри всё просматривалось просто прекрасно — и с поверхности планеты было видно тоже, особенно ближе к ночи.

— Так вот, почему закат был такой пурпурный, — протянул Тецуро, падая на пол рядом с Кеем и приваливаясь плечом к его плечу.

— Ага.

Кей прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в ощущении тепла на плече, и проснулся от прикосновения к щеке. Тецуро будил его — мягко и осторожно, чертя пальцами спиральные узоры на лице. Кей лежал головой у него на коленях. Вставать не хотелось, но он всё-таки поднялся, встряхнулся, хрустнул затёкшей шеей и, проводив взглядом пару солнечных вихрей на видной на большом экране жёлтой звезде, шагнул в недавно появившийся короткий коридор в грузовой отсек.

— Его тут раньше не было, — сказал Тецуро, — я точно помню, что его не было.

— Кого?

— Этого коридора.

— «Ворон» его недавно построил, — ответил Кей, — сейчас мы выйдем, и уберёт.

— А как он узнал, что нам нужен коридор в грузовой отсек?

— Кто-то сказал ему? — Кей пожал плечами, — ну, или он нас подслушивает. У него слабая воля, но она есть.

— Жутко как-то, тебе не кажется? — Тецуро поёжился. — Корабль, который следит за своим экипажем. У-у-у-у.

— Я на этом корабле живу уже девять лет, — насмешливо ответил Кей, — он мне как дом родной. Не обижай, пожалуйста.

Тецуро не успел ничего ответить — его вместе с Кеем подхватили в восемь рук — Хайба, Ноя, Хината и Кагеяма — и потащили в раздевалку. Всучили контактные костюмы, сказали «переодевайтесь!» — и ушли, бурно обсуждая очередные научные идеи. Тецуро рассмеялся, и Кей тихо подхватил его смех, стаскивая футболку и расстёгивая джинсы. Контактный костюм был на ощупь как резина или латекс, но сделан был из чего-то явно токопроводящего. Кей пожал плечами, запечатляя в голове мысль о том, что надо бы спросить, наконец, Хинату с Кагеямой о материалах — о составе жижи, правда, он уже знал и был на её счёт вполне спокоен.

Переодевшись, Кей вышел из раздевалки, поднимаясь на леса к груди робота и опускаясь в кабину, связанную с ядром. Хината снизу крикнул:  
— Подключи костюм к ядру! Там провод, синенький такой, и разъём на спине, где шейные позвонки!

Кей взял провод, завёл руку за спину и воткнул в разъём. Спину кольнуло болью, и он нахмурился, понимая, что перед тем, как что-то делать, надо было спросить Хинату о механизмах работы этой огромной штуковины, но было уже поздно — кабина начала заполняться жижей.

— Взлетит он, — услышал Кей уже в наушнике глубоко у себя в ухе, — за счёт маленького внутреннего реактора. А остальное питание на тебе, Цукки, вон звезда, можешь сожрать её хоть всю.

Вскоре на верхотуру, туда же, где сидел Кей, только чуть ниже, влез и Тецуро. Он тоже подключился к «Мильтиаду» с помощью синего провода и тоже утонул в жиже. Хината ещё раз жизнерадостно объяснил им часть механизма работы робота и обмена мыслями, а потом сказал на удивление серьёзно:  
— Куроо, у тебя справа есть маленькая красная кнопка. Если с Цукки случится что-то не то, — жми её, не думая. Цукки, у тебя тоже есть такая кнопка. Если с Куроо что-то пойдёт не так, жмёшь её. Всё понятно? Кнопка у Куроо разрывает соединение Цукки с ядром, кнопка у Цукки разрывает соединение между вами двумя. Мне повторить, или вы поняли?

— Я понял, — отозвался Тецуро.

Кей кивнул:  
— Я тоже понял.

— Отлично! Тогда запускаем!

Робот загудел, и этот гул отозвался в Кее целым рядом ощущений — словно он сам был огромной машиной из полимеров, приборов и проводов. А потом — потом в голову полились обрывочные мысли Тецуро: нажать на педаль и вытянуть левую ногу вперёд, двигая рычаг, нажать вниз до конца, пока робот не найдёт опору; нажать на педаль другой ногой.

— Охренеть, — сказал Тецуро вслух, но и в мыслях у него тоже было сплошное «охренеть», — я слышу мысли робота.

— Это не мысли, — отозвался Кей, — а ощущения. Мысли мои.

— А попробуй превратить его в истребитель? Хината же что-то говорил о том, что он может, ну, меняться.

Кей закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на проводах, главных узлах питания и основных кластерах корабля. Тот загудел чуть ниже — словно приветствуя старого друга — и принялся перестраиваться, меняться, следуя воле Кея, обращаясь в обтекаемую машину. Тецуро мысленно присвистнул и вылетел из грузового отсека прямиком в холодный космос, подлетая ближе к звезде.

— Как близко можно подлететь? — спросил он.

— Я тебя остановлю, — ответил Кей.

И они летели — всё ближе, и ближе, и ближе, пока свет звезды не заполонил собой, кажется, всё пространство, а потом Кей приказал мысленно: стоп, — и корабль остановился. Он вновь почувствовал все батареи и кластеры, каждую клеточку выращенного на верфи тела корабля, нашёл внутренним взором его ядро — то, которое так отчаянно нуждалось в подпитке — и раскинул мысленно руки, вслушиваясь в ласковое пение крошечной жёлтой звёздочки.

Пение медленно обратилось в крик — Кей начал тянуть звезду на себя. Он закрыл глаза, полностью растворяясь в чувствах корабля, и пил, пил, пил, пока болью не прошило от шейных позвонков до копчика, и эта боль не расползлась по всему телу, как яд.

— Блядь! — Тецуро развернулся и отсоединил Кея от ядра. — Сильно болит?

— Всё в порядке, — осипшим голосом отозвался Кей, с трудом приходя в себя, — продолжаем.

— Ну нет! — рявкнул Тецуро, — тебе же больно, твою мать, Цукки!

— Продолжаем! — оборвал его Кей. — Надо собрать экспериментальные данные, иначе этот робот никогда не взлетит нормально. А он нам нужен, понимаешь? — и повторил будто для себя: — Нужен.

По связи подключился Ноя:  
— Они всё собрали, что надо, — сказал он серьёзным тоном, — Цукишима, если ты будешь так усердствовать, мы тебя потом по пепелинкам собирать будем, а я этого ой как не хочу.

— Можно сказать, я хочу, — почти обиженно буркнул Кей, — ну что, плыви обратно так, раз уж я отсоединён.

И вновь почувствовал руки Тецуро на рычагах и его ощущения от пилотирования — они всё ещё были соединены друг с другом, и Кей мог слышать отголоски беспокойства и тревоги, крутящихся у него в голове. Он послал обратно волну мягкого спокойствия, что-то вроде способа сказать «всё в порядке» без слов, и Тецуро чуть-чуть успокоился. Остановив корабль в грузовом отсеке и дождавшись, когда там появится воздух, он выскочил из кабины пилота, откашливая жижу из лёгких, и открыл кластер ядра, где сидел Кей.

Отсоединив его от корабля, Тецуро схватил Кея за руку и потянул на себя, помогая выйти и спуститься. Только оказавшись на твёрдой поверхности грузового отсека Кей понял, как ему на самом деле больно, и как сильно кружится голова. Он облокотился на Тецуро и спросил подошедших учёных:  
— Ну как?

— Мы не спалили Куроо мозги — это уже хорошо! — воскликнул Хината.

— Мы чуть не спалили корабль — это не очень хорошо, — поддакнул Кагеяма. — Та боль, что ты почувствовал, Цукишима, — она не твоя. Это корабль поглотил слишком много энергии и его ядро чуть ко всем чертям не разорвало. Надо увеличить вместимость. Хината, слышал?

— Слышал! Ща я подумаю над этим вопросом. Вали пока на мостик, сади нас обратно на землю.

К Хинате подскочил Хайба с какими-то чертежами на омни-инструменте, и они сели за переделанный в чертёжный оружейный стол, разворачивая над ним результаты пробного полёта и бурно что-то обсуждая. Кей не вслушивался в их диалог — его куда больше занимала собственная головная боль, такая сильная, словно его огрели по затылку чем-то тяжёлым.

— Как ты? — обеспокоенно спросил Тецуро, — в медотсек не надо?

Ноя, тыкающий их сканерами, качнул головой:  
— Физически с ним всё в порядке. Думаю, это отголоски подключения.

Кей отмахнулся от него, дополз до сиденья и упал в него, запрокидывая голову. Он медленно приходил в норму, боль успокаивалась, затухая где-то в груди. Сердце — то, что возле печени — билось в грудную клетку, отстукивая рваный ритм, и Кей дышал так, словно только что пробежал марафон. Тецуро присел перед ним на корточки, положил ладони на колени и спросил:  
— Лучше хоть чуть-чуть стало?

Кей кивнул. Ему отчего-то вспомнились слова солара — «тело твоё — до ужаса хрупкая штука». Он с тревогой прислушался к себе, но не заметил никаких изменений.

Вернувшись на Аккейлу, Кей первым делом спросил, где разместились спасённые солары. Ямагучи дал ему адрес, и он, спустившись к подножию гор, пошёл искать нужный дом. С трудом разобравшись в переплетении узких улиц, он, наконец, нашёлся, — постучал в дверь одной из общажных квартир, ожидая ответа.

Дверь ему открыл всё тот же солар — мужчина лет сорока. Рассеянно улыбнувшись, он сказал:  
— Созрел, да? — и пригласил Кея внутрь.

Налив ему чаю, солар представился:  
— Моё имя Алан. Просто Алан, без фамилии.

— Цукишима Кей, — ответил Кей, — вы тоже росли в человеческой колонии?

— Нет, — покачал головой Алан, — мне просто понравилось это имя. Я, как и многие из нас, родился на безымянной пустынной планете в гамма-квадранте. Мы называем её Эрай — на орионском это слово означает «радость».

— Кажется, вы многое знаете о соларах, — сказал Кей, — расскажете?

— Я знаю лишь то, что наблюдал своими глазами, — Алан отпил чаю из чашки, — а наблюдал я, к сожалению или к счастью, многое. Что ты хочешь узнать?

— Всё, — Кей пожал плечами, — расскажите всё, что вы знаете, пожалуйста. С самого начала.

— Что ж, слушай: мы есть свет, ударившийся о землю и нашедший в ней для себя новую форму существования, — это Кей уже знал. — Наше путешествие бесконечно — если, конечно, мы не умираем, потратив всю свою энергию, в его середине. — И это знал тоже, хотя слышать такое от кого-то ещё было отчего-то очень странно. — Со временем твоё тело, каким бы крепким оно ни было, не выдержит и рассыплется, и ты продолжишь свой путь таким же, каким был изначально, — сгустком света, летящим сквозь темноту космоса.

— Похоже на смерть, — сказал Кей.

— В каком-то смысле, это она и есть, — улыбнулся Алан. — Изменив свою форму, ты не сможешь мыслить так, как делал это раньше. Ты же не помнишь, как летел, будучи светом?

— Не помню, — согласился Кей, — точнее, помню, но очень смутно. А вы откуда это знаете?

— Я видел, как рождаются солары. Многие из нас родились на Эрай.

— И что, — Кей посмотрел на свою ладонь и сжал её в кулак, — если я буду использовать свои силы, я умру?

— Ты уменьшишь время существования своего тела, — кивнул Алан, — можно сказать, что умрёшь. Но тебя это не остановит, верно? — Алан посмурнел, — никого из нас это не останавливало. Это наша суть, суть живых звёзд, — сгорать.

Кей поставил чашку на блюдце и поднялся из-за стола. Ничего нового он не узнал, кроме туманной угрозы смерти, и это тревожило немного сильнее, чем должно было.

— Спасибо, что рассказали. Я пойду.

— Береги себя, — печально улыбнулся Алан.

Кей обдумывал полученную информацию весь день, ходя из угла в угол по «Ворону» и разглядывая свои ладони. Силы разрушали его, но он совсем не ощущал этого, — он ощущал лишь безграничную власть и возможность помочь Сопротивлению освободить от гнёта Империи целую галактику. Он ощущал себя должным сделать это, умрёт он от этого или нет.

Однако рассказывать об этом Тецуро отчего-то совсем не хотелось. Кей дозвонился до него — он ответил меньше, чем за пару секунд — и предложил встретиться.

— Я покажу тебе, что внизу, — сказал Кей, — в лесах у подножия хребта очень красиво ночью.

Тецуро тотчас же согласился, и, встретившись с ним, Кей зашагал к фуникулёрам. Спустившись вниз, они сели на монорельс и доехали до леса как раз когда стемнело.

И тогда, взяв Тецуро за руку, Кей всё-таки сказал это.

— Возможно, после того, как мы победим, я, — он запнулся; голос чуть дрогнул, — уйду.

— Куда? — улыбчиво спросил Тецуро, — я хочу с тобой!

Сердце отозвалось низким гулом на эти слова. Кей скривился, даже не пытаясь состроить равнодушное лицо.

— Ты не сможешь пойти со мной, — сказал он, — я уйду... По-другому. Не как люди. Не на корабле.

— В смысле? — нахмурился Тецуро, — а как ещё?

И Кей рассказал ему почти всё, что узнал, умолчав о том, что разрушит его тело его же собственная сила. Тецуро посмурнел и долго молчал, а потом вдруг улыбнулся почти угрожающе, и потянул Кея на себя, заключая в объятия. Ткнулся губами в шею и прошелестел:  
— Если наше время ограничено, я хочу сделать больше. Сделать всё, что можно, пока ты не, — он рвано выдохнул, — не ушёл.

— Я тоже, — согласился Кей, — я тоже хочу, Тецуро. Мне совсем не хочется уходить.

И вот это — это была чистая правда. Лес вокруг сгущался и пел, светились мелкие насекомые и крупные грибы, отсвечивали, отражая свет, влажные лианы. Кей присел на подушку ярко-голубого мха и вытянул ноги, запрокидывая голову — на небе Аккейлы не было видно звёзд, только огромная луна, Олаф, лила им на головы свой слабый зеленоватый свет. Тецуро опустился рядом, перехватив ладонь Кея и переплетя их пальцы, и затих в мрачной задумчивости.

— Сколько времени у тебя осталось?

Кей пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю.

— Тогда с сегодняшнего дня мы спим вместе, ходим вместе и всё делаем вместе! Я никуда тебя не отпущу, — Тецуро фыркнул, — если ты не против, конечно.

Кей положил голову ему на плечо, скосил взгляд на высвечиваемый луной профиль, и поднял руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев чуть неровного носа, подбородка, щёк и скул. Повторился:  
— Мне совсем не хочется уходить.

И умолчал о том, что всё равно придётся.

Когда они вернулись из леса, фуникулёр, поднимавший людей наверх, уже не работал. Кей пожал плечами и повёл Тецуро узкими тёмными переулками к себе в квартиру, почти необжитую и оттого кажущуюся холодной и пустой. Тецуро включил везде свет, сунул нос в ванную и кухню, порылся в ящиках, находя галеты и чай, поставил чайник. Он вёл себя совершенно по-хозяйски здесь, но Кей не был против.

Кей впервые за долгое время ощущал себя так же, как в далёком детстве, когда его растил Акитеру, — не одиноким. Кто-то ухаживал за ним. Это было приятно.

Они поужинали галетами с чаем — Тецуро рассказал Кею пару историй времён своего юношества, когда он ещё работал в группе зачистки, пилотируя экзоскелет, — и Кей, раздевшись и кое-как сложив вещи в кресле у окна, шагнул в ванную.

— Тут есть пена, — сказал он, — и ещё какие-то бутылки, я не особо разбирался, просто купил всё, что красиво выглядело.

Тецуро пересчитал кончиками пальцев его позвонки. Спросил вкрадчиво:  
— Предлагаешь нам устроить пенную вечеринку в ванной?

— А ты против? — фыркнул Кей.

— Почему против? — возмутился Тецуро. — Я за!

Он открыл кран, заливая ванную водой, откупорил пузырёк с пеной и налил львиную дозу под бегущую струю. Гладкая прозрачная поверхность воды тут же вспенилась, и мягкие белые облака полезли, вылезая из ванной, на пол.

— Фига себе, — присвистнул Тецуро, — я не думал, что оно настолько пенное.

Кей только вздохнул — и залез в ванную, приглашая его присоединиться. Тёплая вода обволакивала уставшее тело, и Кея тотчас же заклонило в сон. Тецуро разделся, побросав вещи на пустую полку, и нырнул в ванную, касаясь коленями его коленей. Улыбнулся, сдув на него кусок пены, и рассмеялся жизнерадостно — так, словно не слышал паршивых новостей об его уходе.

— Почему ты не бросишь меня? — спросил вдруг Кей.

— Чего?

— Почему ты не бросишь меня? Ну, — Кей потыкал пальцем в пену и помолчал, пытаясь придумать, как подобрать слова, — я же, вроде как, всё равно уйду, рано или поздно. Почему заранее не уйти самому?

— А зачем? — Тецуро улыбнулся, — ты мне нравишься. Я хочу пробыть с тобой так долго, как это возможно. Даже если ты уйдёшь однажды, — какая разница? Люди расстаются — такое бывает. А ещё умирают — такое бывает тоже. Я знаю лишь то, что с нами это тоже произойдёт, но какая, к чёрту, разница, если сейчас я хочу тебя?

— Живёшь одним днём, — хмыкнул Кей.

— Постоянно оглядываться на прошлое и беспокоиться о будущем — паршиво, — пожал плечами Тецуро, — когда живёшь одним днём, можешь радоваться жизни на полную катушку.

Кей выключил воду — пена расползлась по кафельному полу в ванной и собиралась захватить, кажется, всё пространство квартиры — и замер, греясь в тёплой воде. Тецуро взял его за руку, потянул на себя, вынуждая лечь себе на грудь, и обнял, положив подбородок на макушку.

— Вот так хорошо, — сказал он, — могу так хоть целую вечность просидеть.

Кей лопатками чувствовал сильное биение его сердца. Он прикрыл глаза, впитывая в себя это ощущение — тепла и жизни — и не заметил, как заснул. Проснулся только когда Тецуро вытащил его из ванной, подхватив под колени, и завернул в полотенце.

— Спи. Хочешь, спою тебе колыбельную?

— Спой, — хрипло отозвался Кей.

Голос у Тецуро оказался совершенно немелодичным. Он ужасно врал мелодию, которую пел, но это не помешало Кею вновь провалиться в сон — рядом с Тецуро он чувствовал себя в безопасности и покое, таких, каких не чувствовал много-много лет.

Проснулся Кей вновь засветло, раньше Тецуро. За окном было ещё темно, но небо постепенно светлело, разукрашиваясь в фиолетовые оттенки. Кей перевёл взгляд с окна на Тецуро и рассматривал его, подложив руку под голову. Тецуро хмурился во сне и вскрикивал что-то неразборчиво умоляющим тоном. Пот собирался каплями у него на лбу и стекал с висков.

— Тецуро, — позвал Кей, тронув его за плечо, — эй, Тецуро. Проснись.

Он никак не хотел просыпаться, увязая в кошмаре всё глубже. Кей потряс его, пытаясь разбудить, но ничего не добился — Тецуро только забормотал сильнее во сне. Кей разобрал в его речи «не надо» и «останься».

— Я тут, — сказал Кей, не уверенный, что он его услышит, — я тут, Тецуро. Проснись.

Затрепетали тёмные ресницы, и он открыл глаза, с трудом фокусируясь на лице Кея. По виску скатилась одинокая слезинка — никто её не заметил.

— Что? — хрипло спросил Тецуро и рвано выдохнул, — чёрт. Мне кошмары не снились лет десять.

— Что тебе снилось?

— Что ты уходишь, — честно ответил он. — Рассыпаешься прямо у меня в руках.

Кей потупился.

— Мне жаль.

— Не стоит, — фыркнул Тецуро, — я всё ещё, — он запнулся, — я всё ещё рад, что выбрал тебя.

В это хотелось верить.

*  
Они лениво валялись в кровати, перекидываясь историями из жизни, когда позвонил Хината и без расшаркиваний вопросил:  
— Вы где?

Было уже за полдень, и солнце заглядывало в окна, свет бежал по нагой коже, высвечивая родинки и шрамы. Цукки скользнул пальцами по рубцу на боку у Тецуро и ответил ровным тоном:  
— Мы спим.

— Ну, просыпайтесь тогда! — тоном капризного мальчишки воскликнул Хината, — нам, между прочим, робота надо тестить.

— Вы уже всё починили?

— Ага.

Тецуро сгрёб Цукки в объятия и пробубнил ему в плечо:  
— Давай никуда не пойдём, — когда Хината отключился.

Но тот всё-таки упрямо выкрутился из объятий, поднялся на ноги и пошёл в душ, а потом, выйдя, принялся одеваться, не отрывая взгляда от лениво развалившегося в кровати Тецуро.

— Собирайся давай, — сказал Цукки.

Тецуро потянулся и вскочил на ноги, заглянул в душ, помылся, перенюхав все пузырьки на полке, и вышел посвежевший и почти проснувшийся. Ему всё ещё было ужасно лениво куда-то идти и что-то делать — хотелось просто лежать с Цукки в обнимку и рассказывать ему дурацкие истории о боевых приключениях.

Хотелось побыть с Цукки чуть-чуть подольше, чтобы, когда он уйдёт, было не сильно паршиво и можно было сказать себе: вот, Куроо Тецуро, ты пробыл с ним достаточно много времени. Столько, сколько вообще смог. Грустно не было — пока что; Тецуро знал, что грусть ещё придёт, огреет его по затылку тяжёлой мутной волной и поселится в груди. Но пока — пока её не было.

Было ужасно сильное чувство, поднимающееся обжигающе-горячим ощущением от груди вверх, — любовь. Тецуро не признавался Цукки в этой любви, даже самому себе пока не признавался, но она была, и с ней было ничего не поделать.

Робот ждал. Тецуро теперь знал, что он и в самом деле способен ждать, и ощущать, и проявлять слабую волю, — он чувствовал это, когда они подключались к нему в прошлый раз. Ощущал это через Цукки вместе с его мыслями и чувствами. Это было похоже на какое-то волшебное единение из аниме, и Тецуро не до конца понимал, как это работает, предпочитая перенятое у Тендо представление о магии.

— О ком ты думаешь? — спросил Цукки почти ревниво, подключившись к нему, — рыжий такой, орионец. Кто это?

Тецуро рассмеялся и ответил честно:  
— Мой друг и собутыльник. Ну, и бывший ещё до кучи. Мы встречались около года, когда меня командировали на Зеттед.

— Ты вспоминаешь о нём с теплом, — сказал Кей.

— Он классный! Спорю, вы бы поладили.

— Может быть, — Цукки прикрыл глаза и принялся ощущать чувствами робота, — веди. Сегодня мы летаем и стреляем, а потом снова пытаемся подпитаться.

Тецуро вжал педали в пол, управляя рычагами, и «Мильтиад» вылетел из дока, взмывая в воздух и минуя стратосферу. В этот раз в его ядре было достаточно энергии, чтобы взлететь прямо с земли, и не нужно было поднимать Падальщика. Тецуро отлетел подальше, попробовал пострелять по невидимым целям — выстрелы отдавались в «Мильтиаде» неровным низким гулом, словно робот смеялся, — и спросил:  
— А варп-двигатель тут есть? Или мы от местной звезды питаться будем?

— Тут варп-два, — отозвался Цукки, — поищи кнопки на панели, там можно развернуть карту.

— Из меня дерьмовый навигатор, — предупредил Тецуро, — может, ты посмотришь?

Цукки вздохнул.

— Ладно, сейчас.

Он вызвал панель управления и отметил на карте нужные координаты так ловко, словно сам был навигатором. Тецуро не удержался и спросил:  
— Откуда тебе знакома эта работа?

— Я был навигатором на «Вороне», пока не пришла Ячи, — ответил Цукки.

И послал воспоминание о том, как на «Вороне» было до её прихода — тогда капитаном был ещё адмирал Дайчи, а пилотом — темноволосая девушка в очках. Кабину пилота чуть тряхнуло от прыжка в варп, и «Мильтиад» оказался нос к носу с уже знакомой жёлтой звездой. Цукки вновь расслабился, раскинул руки, и мирно поющая звезда закричала уже знакомым Тецуро криком.

В этот раз боли не было. Ядро напиталось энергией, и Цукки автоматически отключило от него на пару секунд, давая время осознать, что больше энергии не надо. Тецуро спросил:  
— Может, полетаем ещё? Я хочу послушать, как поют звёзды.

Цукки улыбнулся и молча согласился. «Мильтиад» вновь прыгнул в варп, выпрыгивая перед нейтронной звездой — она пела совсем не так, как та, жёлтая, — её голос был сильнее и выше. Тецуро прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в этот звук, передающийся ему прямиком в голову, и послал Цукки волну щемящей нежности вместе со всеми своими чувствами — и любовью в том числе — разом. Тот опешил, замирая на пару секунд, и послал свои чувства в ответ: они были совсем другие, но тоже, на взгляд Тецуро, выражали любовь. Привязанность. Нежность.

— Полетели домой? — спросил Цукки устало у четвёртой звезды. — Я знаю, что ты можешь переслушать их все, но я устал.

— Окей, домой так домой, — отозвался Тецуро, — врубай.

Цукки проложил дорогу обратно к Аккейле длиной в четыре прыжка, и нажал на старт. Кабину тряхнуло, но Тецуро почти не заметил этого: его больше заняли ощущения корабля от прыжков, похожие на ныряние в воду. Они выпрыгнули из варпа уже на орбите, и Цукки резко собрался, вызывая все панели управления разом.

На орбите Аккейлы висели четыре дредноута класса «Вэйл». Битва разгоралась нешуточная: даже «Ворон» поднялся в воздух и теперь палил по кораблям из всех орудий, пытаясь увести их от планеты.

— Ну что, — воодушевился Тецуро, — попробуем вспороть брюхо киту?

И послал Цукки образы — огромного боевого робота с клинком, вспарывающего обшивку корабля. Тот тотчас же попытался претворить образы в жизнь — и из истребителя «Мильтиад» перетёк обратно в антропоморфную форму, формируя в ладони яркий нож. Тецуро повёл робота вперёд, к одному из дредноутов, вспоминая старые-добрые времена на FU-4444, вжал нужные рычаги, разворачивая робота и уворачиваясь от пушечных выстрелов, а потом, улучив момент, когда щиты отключились, воткнул нож в матовую чёрную обшивку корабля и потянул рычаг вправо и назад, двигая огромной робо-рукой.

Он слышал, как корабль взвыл, точно раненое животное. Заискрила проводка, зашипел, выливаясь в космос, воздух с палуб, и Тецуро ударил ещё раз, а затем ещё и ещё. «Мильтиад» был куда манёвреннее и сильнее неповоротливого, рассчитанного на прямую конфронтацию дредноута, и потому легко победил его, почти в прямом смысле вспоров брюхо киту.

Один из выстрелов с других кораблей зацепил «Мильтиада» по касательной, и Тецуро выругался, уклоняясь, прячась за побитый и готовый взорваться дредноут, который теперь не мог ни уйти в варп, ни спастись от выстрелов с флота Сопротивления. Цукки потянул на себя энергию его ядра, выпивая всю энергию корабля, как диковинный коктейль.

— Ты и такое можешь?! — восторженно воскликнул Тецуро, — Круто!

— Это делать немного сложнее, но да, — согласился Цукки, — я и такое могу.

Они разбили все четыре дредноута, оставив их догорать на орбите Аккейлы под присмотром трети местного флота, и вернулись на землю — Тецуро, матерясь через слово, садился на одних лишь данных с теплового сканера и камер. 

Генерал Укай срочно собирал всех капитанов и пилотов основных боевых единиц прямо в доке; он был хмур, облачён в белую форму Сопротивления и держал при себе оружие.

— Нас нашли, — сказал он, едва последние пилоты пришли, отдавая ему честь, — выступать на Терру придётся не через две недели, а прямо сейчас, пока они не перегруппировались и не напали на нас здесь. Все приготовления должны быть закончены к сегодняшнему вечеру, — Укай вздохнул и потёр пальцами переносицу, — я верю, мы справимся. Иначе и быть не должно.

Цукки поймал ладонью ладонь Тецуро и сжал её дрожащими пальцами.

— Боишься, что ли? — улыбнулся тот, подходя ближе и целуя Цукки в лоб, — мы же всех сильнее, чего ты?

— Двух тестов недостаточно, — буркнул он, — а вдруг я в самом деле поджарю тебе мозги?

— Не поджаришь, — пообещал Тецуро, — поможешь мне откалибровать протез? Он что-то разболтался, а в техотдел я идти не хочу, самому как-то сподручнее.

— Помогу.

Они вернулись на палубу «Бури», теперь уже полностью пустой и переданной под управление мелкой команде снабженцев — экипаж Тецуро переехал на «Бакенеко» — и разместились в инженерном отсеке, где всё ещё оставались инструменты. Тецуро снял футболку и ткнул в точку подмышкой, вырубая соединение протеза с нервами, а потом медленно стянул, как рукав, с металлического каркаса кожу.

— Надо разобрать, протереть, а потом снова собрать, — сказал Тецуро, — сможешь?

— Думаю, да, — серьёзно ответил Цукки, — а она не...

— Не-а, — фыркнул Тецуро, — это «КеМех», она чисто механическая, только нервное подключение — бионическое, но его и трогать не надо. Разобрал, почистил, откалибровал, собрал, всё просто, никаких проблем!

Цукки вдруг наклонился — и коснулся поцелуем кожи там, где металл соединялся с культёй. А потом взялся за отвёртки и принялся разбирать протез от пальцев на ладони вверх, к запястью, локтю и, наконец, к плечу. Разобрав руку, он протёр детали тряпицей из микроволокна и замер.

— Что теперь?

— Теперь, — Тецуро нажал на кнопку подмышкой, включая нервное соединение, — калибровка.

— Это не больно? — недоверчиво спросил Цукки, когда Тецуро поморщился.

— Не больно. Просто не очень приятно. Но меня радует, что ты делаешь это своими руками, так что всё окей!

Калибровать руку с Цукки оказалось неожиданно смешно: Тецуро играл бровями и просил «затянуть потуже», а Цукки тихо, мелодично смеялся и ловко, как фокусник, вертел отвёртку в длинных пальцах. Собирал, детальку за деталькой присоединяя друг к другу, аккуратно-аккуратно, словно она не механическая была, а живая.

Закончив с рукой, Цукки замер, наблюдая за тем, как Тецуро натягивал кожу обратно. В инженерном отсеке стояла гробовая тишина, прерываемая лишь их дыханием, и можно было представить, что никого больше в мире попросту нет. Тецуро замечтался на секунду — и пропустил момент, когда Цукки успел прильнуть к нему почти вплотную и коснуться губами губ.

— Господи, — Тецуро спрятал лицо в ладони, — почему ты такой?

— Какой? — настороженно спросил Цукки.

— Прекрасный!

Цукки фыркнул и пожал плечами, а потом поднялся с пола и протянул Тецуро руку:  
— Пойдём? На «Вороне» наверняка уже есть для тебя каюта.

Тот в последний раз обвёл взглядом инженерный отсек «Бури» и побрёл к своей — теперь уже своей бывшей — каюте.

— Надо забрать вещи, — сказал он.

Цукки покачал головой:  
— Их уже перевезли на «Бакенеко».

И правда — в капитанской каюте было пусто. Голые стены наводили тоску, и Тецуро развернулся, ловя Цукки за руку, и пошёл в сторону выхода, спускаясь по трапу на улицу. Вечерело, и было ужасно холодно; Тецуро поёжился и ускорил шаг. Цукки тихо хмыкнул:  
— Хоть бы оделся. Ходишь раздетый — потому и мёрзнешь.

— Каждый раз надевать пальто — очень лень, — отмахнулся Тецуро, — быстрее и проще добежать до тепла. Или одеться уже в броню и вообще не париться. 

Цукки вздохнул, пробормотал себе под нос что-то осуждающе-восхищённое, а потом вдруг побежал, оборачиваясь на Тецуро и улыбаясь глазами и уголками губ:  
— Ну? Чего ты там застрял?

И Тецуро побежал следом, как ребёнок, играющий в салки. Он нёсся на всех парах, но никак не мог догнать его — свою прекрасную, невероятную, удивляющую всем своим существом звезду.

Они добежали до «Ворона» и остановились. Тецуро втягивал носом ледяной воздух, обжигающий лёгкие, и медленно выдыхал, пытаясь успокоить неровно стучащее сердце. Цукки шагнул вверх по трапу и протянул руку — пойдём, мол, — и Тецуро схватился за его ладонь, своей тёплой рукой отогревая холодные бледные пальцы.

Его каюта на «Вороне» была такой же крошечной, как и остальные каюты экипажа. Ни капли простора капитанской каюты «Бури»; впрочем, едва ли его это волновало. Пока они с Цукки вмещались вдвоём на его койку, всё было в порядке, — а они вполне вмещались — в обнимку, — хоть Тецуро и приходилось свешивать левую руку вниз.

— Ты опять засыпаешь, — мягко сказал Тецуро, когда Цукки прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в дрёму. — Тебе нужно так много сна?

— Не знаю, — буркнул Цукки в ответ, — просто рядом с тобой мне хочется спать. Ты, — он зевнул, — как жёлтые карлики. Тёплый, но не настолько, чтобы обжечь. И рядом с тобой хорошо. И поёшь красиво — а, нет, поёшь ты паршиво, но говоришь так, что заслушаться можно.

— Я хотел оскорбиться, когда ты начал говорить, но теперь лежу и умиляюсь, — Тецуро покрепче обнял Цукки за плечи, прижимая к своей груди, — спи, у нас есть ещё целая ночь.

— Я слышу, как поёт твоё сердце, — сказал тот, приложившись ухом к его груди, — красиво. Звук жизни. Хорошо, что ты жив.

— Я вообще живучий, как тихоходка.

Цукки согласно замычал и провалился в сон. Тецуро глядел на него, такого красивого в неверном свете ночника на полке, и не мог налюбоваться. В нём было столько любви, что, казалось, он лопнет, если не поделится ею с Цукки, — поэтому Тецуро обнял его ещё крепче, зарылся носом в волосы и дышал его запахом, пока и сам не провалился в сон.

Во сне он просил Цукки не уходить, но тот рассыпался пеплом снова и снова, в каждой из альтернативных реальностей. Тецуро проснулся, готовый кричать от тоски — и нашёл его взглядом, успокаиваясь.

— Не уходи, — тихо попросил Тецуро.

— Я выжму из этого тела столько времени, сколько смогу, — так же тихо ответил Цукки; оказалось, он не спал. — Но потом мне придётся уйти, хочу я этого или нет.

— Надеюсь, сначала мы состаримся вместе.

— Я тоже, Тецуро, — выдохнул Цукки ему в губы, — я тоже.

Позже, после полностью реплицированного завтрака, они взлетели и прыгнули пятым варпом прямиком к Терре; корабль забил тревогу, палубу затрясло, и люди забегали туда-сюда, собираясь и готовясь к битве. Тецуро подорвался тоже, метнулся рука об руку с Цукки в грузовой отсек, переоделся в контактный костюм и нырнул в кабину пилота, подключаясь к кораблю. Цукки тоже нырнул — выше, к ядру, и тоже подключился — Тецуро увидел перед внутренним взором его стройные мысли.

В голову полезли ощущения корабля, но Тецуро за два пробных полёта уже привык и к ним, и к его гулу-пению, так что воспринимал это уже как фон, к тому же, довольно полезный. С рычагами он тоже пообвыкся — благо, они были совсем как в FU-4444, и можно было просто напрячь мышечную память и отдать управление рукам и ногам.

Контролировать собственные мысли было сложнее, но Тецуро потихоньку справлялся и с этим — во всяком случае, Цукки не жаловался. Они вылетели в тёмный звёздный космос перед Террой и тут же едва не попали под обстрел, ныряя вниз, проходя ровно-ровно под прямыми лучами выстрелов. Цукки трансформировал «Мильтиад» в антропоморфную форму и соорудил клинок; Тецуро вжал рычаги вперёд, подлетая к одному из дредноутов. Выстрелы забарабанили по щитам. Дождавшись, когда пушки флота пробьют щиты, Тецуро двинул рукой вперёд, вправо и назад — вибрации от клинка передались ему в руку, — и дредноут перед ними взвыл, закричал почти. До Тецуро донеслось ощущение слепого восторга — это явно была не мысль миролюбивого Цукки, а отклик кровожадного «Мильтиада».

Чтобы не попасть под обстрел от своих, Тецуро увёл робота вниз, под корабли, и вспорол брюхо ещё одному из них, тотчас же уворачиваясь от выстрелов полетевших со всех сторон истребителей. Пришла пора менять форму.

— Цукки!

— Ага.

«Мильтиад» перетёк в форму корабля, пушками вперёд, наизготовку, и Тецуро, осклабившись и разделяя восторг вместе с кораблём, полетел навстречу слабеньким истребителям, ощущая, как барабанят, гася щиты, выстрелы лазерных пушек. В наушнике слышались разрозненные приказы Укая, и один из них — уничтожить ионную пушку на два часа от «Ятагарасу» — Тецуро услышал особенно чётко.

Взмыв вверх, он полетел к пушке, оставив управление орудиями на Цукки. Тот справлялся на удивление отлично — когда они подлетели к врагу, истребителей позади не осталось.

«Тараним?» — мысленно спросил Тецуро, и отчётливо ощутил ехидную ухмылку Цукки. Он мысленно сформировал на истребителе таран, и корабль откликнулся, меняясь в реальности.

«Тараним».

Нырнув под ионную пушку, Тецуро повёл корабль вперёд на полной скорости — и протаранил сначала щиты, а затем и обшивку корабля под пушкой, задевая питающие её провода и контактные кабели. Свет в дуле погас. «Мильтиад» загудел довольно, и вновь перетёк в антропоморфную форму.

— Охренеть! — рявкнул Кагеяма по внутренней связи, — я знал, что это будет эпично, но не думал, что настолько. Он реально меняет форму за секунды!

— Ты там данные всё ещё собираешь, что ли, — фыркнул Тецуро, — пилотируй давай, пилот.

Они почти разбили флот Империи, когда из варпа вышел ещё один корабль, тут же окруживший себя сотнями истребителей. Огромный, он больше походил на мобильную станцию, чем на дредноут. Выстрелы истребителей пробили щиты и забарабанили по броне, прожигая её; «Мильтиад» взвыл, меняясь, защищая собственные раны, и Цукки взвыл следом за ним — боль корабля отдавалась в его теле как собственная.

— Твою мать! Отходим, Цукки!

От истребителей было не спрятаться. Тецуро с трудом отбивался, паля по всему, что двигалось, и просил подмогу, но подмоге тоже было некогда — огромный корабль не давал продохнуть и, кажется, был таким же живым, как и «Мильтиад». То есть — с соларом в ядре.

С трудом отбившись от истребителей, Тецуро почувствовал тёплое у лица — и увидел, как диффузно распространяется в контактной жиже кровь, текущая у него из носа. Дёрнув головой — перед глазами всё поплыло, — Тецуро увёл корабль под защиту родного флота и потянулся разумом к Цукки.

— Ты как?

— Всё в порядке, — в голову полезла калёная белая боль корабля, — чёрт, нет. Оборви связь, а то тебе тоже достанется, если я не сдержусь.

— Ну нет, — качнул головой Тецуро, — нам ещё тот корабль добивать. Справишься?

— Как мы добьём такую махину? Там только брони метров десять в глубину.

— Отвлечём пушки, и наши её добьют. Щас я придумаю супер-план, погоди минуточку.

И Тецуро придумал супер-план. Сделанный на коленке, он отправился по основному каналу связи сначала к Укаю на рассмотрение, а потом ко всем капитанам кораблей. Основой атаки стал «Ворон» — у него были самые сильные пушки и самая прочная броня среди всех остальных дредноутов. Корабли выстроились клином, истребители всё ещё облаком летали вокруг, стреляя друг по другу, но это было не важно. Тецуро заприметил три ионные пушки и мысленно послал координаты Цукки. Тот кивнул, заставляя «Мильтиад» перетечь в форму истребителя, и отправил корабль варпом к звезде неподалёку — подпитаться.

Вытянув едва ли не треть энергии звезды, Цукки скрипнул зубами — боль отзывалась в каждой клетке его тела, и Тецуро чувствовал это, несмотря на то, что Цукки блокировал эти мысли — и сказал:  
— Всё. Давай обратно.

Их флот хорошо держался. Ионные пушки подпалили пару кораблей, но «Мильтиад» вернулся, и это значило, что скоро никаких пушек не останется и в помине.

— Начинаем! — рявкнул Тецуро, и все корабли в унисон послали залпы по огромному кораблю.

Выстрелы ударились о щиты, и пробили их на долю секунды — этой секунды Тецуро хватило, чтобы влететь тараном в броню корабля под одной пушкой и расстрелять вторую. Третьей ничего не досталось — вновь активировавшиеся щиты оттолкнули «Мильтиад» прямиком в облако мелких истребителей.

Выстрелы вновь забарабанили по щитам. Тецуро нырнул вниз, посылая Цукки координаты истребителей, по которым надо было палить, и тот уничтожил нескольких, прежде чем щиты всё-таки пробили.

— С-с-сука! — ругнулся Тецуро, когда «Мильтиад» снова взвыл и загудел высоким, похожим на скулёж, гулом. — Цукки, сильно больно?

— Потерплю.

Флот сделал ещё один залп, гася щиты, и Тецуро вновь метнулся к пушке, срезая её на этот раз клинком в антропоморфной форме, — а потом попытался ранить корабль, воткнув в него лезвие. Броня и правда была толстой — толще, чем у предыдущих кораблей. Клинок вошёл в неё, как в масло, но не достал до жизненно-важных — ни до палубы, ни даже до контактных кабелей.

— Куроо, отходите! — рявкнул Укай, — мы его добьём!

Тецуро не надо было повторять дважды — он увёл корабль назад и вверх, и как раз в этот момент один из истребителей зарядил в них чем-то тяжёлым. Взрыв повредил щиты и обшивку и оттолкнул «Мильтиад» далеко назад, к Терре. Алые окна тревоги замаячили перед глазами, вызывая головную боль — или голова у Тецуро болела не из-за них, он так и не понял, — управление отрубилось, оставляя их на съедение гравитации планеты.

В стратосфере щиты всё-таки как-то умудрились восстановиться — то ли Цукки постарался, то ли сам «Мильтиад» настолько не хотел умирать. Управление всё ещё не слушалось, и Тецуро просто сложил руки на груди, прикрывая глаза. Подумал: умирать — так с музыкой, и послал Цукки огромную, необъятную волну любви.

Приземление было жёстким. Их зарыло в землю на добрую сотню метров, и выбраться из кабины самому не представлялось возможным. Ещё у Тецуро продолжала нещадно болеть голова, и кровь из носа не переставала течь, да и всё тело, кажется, решило почувствовать себя крайне паршиво.

Цукки вытащил его. Оторвал кусок металлической обшивки над кабиной голыми руками — и вытащил. Дотащил на руках до земли и сел, положив его голову к себе на колени.

Тецуро не хотел умирать вот так, не сказав Цукки о том, как его любит, и поэтому прохрипел из последних сил, заглядывая в его полные света глаза:  
— Я люблю тебя.

И отрубился. А проснулся уже в госпитале — один. Мальчишка в одной палате с ним вещал о том, как круто, что они победили и, наконец, разбили Империю, но Тецуро его не слушал. Липкий страх холодной волной у него по затылку, прошивая всё тело ледяными иглами. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле.

Что, если Цукки не выжил? Рассыпался прямо там, спасая его? Что, если...

Тецуро подорвался с кровати, выдирая из вены катетер и сдёргивая с себя все подключённые к телу провода. Качнулся вправо, ощущая неожиданную лёгкость со стороны левой руки, и едва не упал — протеза не было. В глазнице на месте глаза тоже ничего не ощущалось, и Тецуро понял, что не видит привычные экраны перед бионическим глазом.

Это не испугало его. И резкий писк взвывших в одно мгновение приборов — тоже. Он кое-как добрёл до коридора, едва волоча ноги и еле-еле удерживая равновесие и, тяжело дыша, огляделся по сторонам. Нашёл медсестру и вцепился ей в халат побелевшими от ужаса пальцами.

— Цукишима Кей, — просипел он, — Цукишима Кей в вашу больницу поступал?

— Вы пациент? — мягко спросила медсестра, — вернитесь в палату, будьте добры.

Но Тецуро всё бился и бился, спрашивая у неё про Цукки, так что она сдалась — вытащила из кармана на халате планшет и вбила в поиск по пациентам имя Цукки.

Выпавший список был пуст. Тецуро почувствовал, как ухает вниз его взбесившееся сердце, как единственный здоровый глаз наливается слезами. Его трясло. Медсестра с трудом оттащила его обратно в палату и усадила на койку, сказала несколько слов, но Тецуро её не слышал.

Он лёг на спину, закрыл глаза и провалился в сон, полный кошмаров. 

На лоб легла прохлада чьей-то ладони, так похожей на ладонь Цукки, и Тецуро проснулся, вновь окунаясь в мир, полный тревоги и боли. Шальное сердце, никак не желавшее успокоиться, вновь заколотилось в груди. Не открывая глаз, Тецуро коснулся ладони на своём лбу, отчаянно мечтая, чтобы она и правда оказалась ладонью Цукки.

— Ну и чего ты? — скептично спросил до боли знакомый голос. — Проснулся же, чего глаза-то не открываешь? Вернее, глаз.

Тецуро рассмеялся и всхлипнул.

— Цукки?

— Кто ещё? Нет, к тебе, конечно, приходил ещё Кенма, и Лев, и Яку, и Ямамото, но я-то тут уже четвёртую неделю сижу почти безвылазно. Ухожу только поесть и поспать.

Тецуро открыл глаза. Цукки сидел возле его койки, целый и невредимый, в светлых вихрах волос путался яркий дневной свет.

— Ты не рассыпался?

— Рассыплешься с тобой, — фыркнул Цукки, — сначала тебя надо было вытащить из корабля, потом — дотащить до челнока, потом — добраться до госпиталя. Как-то так вот и не рассыпался, хотя очень хотелось. Ну и чего ты ревёшь? Герой, блин.

Тецуро поднялся, сел на кровати и сгрёб Цукки в объятия. И дышал им, пока не пришла медсестра.

Потом он всё-таки выяснил, что они разбили флот Империи при Терре, и теперь осталось только добить остатки её армий в остальных квадрантах. И что после всего этого дерьма, когда они добьют гидру Империи, их с Цукки ждёт шестимесячный отпуск. И что он — богатенький Буратино — уже успел купить на свои кровные на Терре особняк — красивый крошечный домик на границе хвойного леса. И что Цукки всё-таки поджарил тогда, в «Мильтиаде», Тецуро мозги — их пришлось восстанавливать почти месяц.

Это было хорошо. Тецуро ещё долго не мог поверить, что это не сон его умирающего мозга, и осознал до конца только когда они зачищали остатки имперской армии в дельта-квадранте, у Мальсибера.

— Это что, правда не сон? — спросил он, ощущая, как сердце подскакивает к горлу, — правда-правда?

— Ты дурак? — Цукки послал ему сначала волну лютого скепсиса, а следом — куда большую волну нежности. — Это правда не сон. Правда-правда. Давай мы сделаем уже свою работу и махнём, наконец, в отпуск, а? Без всяких сомнений в реальности происходящего.

Тецуро улыбнулся. Он был безмерно счастлив.

— Хорошо, Цукки.

*

Отпуск заканчивался.

Цукки вышел из дома раным-рано и стоял теперь спиной к окнам, наблюдая за светлеющим небом. Тецуро вышел к нему, кутаясь в халат, и обнял со спины, положив подбородок на плечо.

Запах пепла донёсся до него с запозданием. Тецуро вздрогнул, ощущая, как холодеет от страха нутро. Он собрался с духом и спросил:  
— Ты уходишь?

— Мне пора, — криво улыбнулся Кей, поворачиваясь к нему. — Это тело не продержится больше и пяти минут.

И действительно — кончики пальцев, коснувшиеся щеки Тецуро, рассыпались в пепел. Кей весь таял, как снежинка на ладони, и серые хлопья летели в сторону леса, ведомые ветром. Тецуро подошёл к нему ближе, заключил в объятия, ткнулся носом в шею, туда, где отбивал свои последние удары пульс, а потом, стиснув зубы и сжав руки в кулаки, отошёл на шаг. Кей смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и глаза его светились изнутри.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Тецуро.

— Ещё бы я понимал, что вы всё-таки вкладываете в эти слова, — фыркнул Кей. — Но я тоже к тебе... привязался.

— Это и есть любовь, — выдохнул Тецуро, — то, что ты показывал мне тогда, в «Мильтиаде». Это и есть любовь.

— Правда? — Цукки улыбнулся уголками губ. — Тогда... я тоже люблю тебя, Тецуро.

Тело его дотлело до сердца, лицо посерело и покрылось трещинами, и он весь в один миг рассыпался прахом, из которого, сияя, вылетел луч света — и погас, блеснув в небесах.

— Ушёл, — выдохнул Тецуро.

Над давно освобождённой от гнёта Империи Терре занимался рассвет.


End file.
